O Melhor amigo do meu Irmão
by MissBlackBlack
Summary: Sabe aquele melhor amigo do seu irmão que é a tentação em pessoa? Que você daria tudo para que ele notasse você de forma diferente? Pois é, estou vivendo uma situação dessas, eu o quero para satisfazer os meus desejos.
1. Apresentação

Pov-Nessie

Prazer me chamo Renesmee Cullen, tenho 20 anos, mas como iremos nos tornar íntimos por um tempo você pode me chamar de "Nessie" igual a maioria dos meus amigos me chamam. O que posso contar para vocês a respeito de mim me deixa ver.. Ok, já sei!

Sou a menininha do papai apesar de ser mulher há muito tempo, sou a melhor amiga da mamãe, sou a louca para os amigos, sou a insuportável para o irmão e sou a "irmãzinha" para o cara que deveria me enxergar como mulher.

Deixe-me explicar isso direito. Quem tem irmão mais velho que curte vídeo games, futebol, rock, HQ, animes e todas essas coisas, sabe que é normal que ele convide os amigos para jogar vídeo game e zoarem na sua casa, e você também sabe perfeitamente que sempre tem um gostosão no meio que te leva à loucura, pois é meu irmão tem um desses, ele é o cara, seu nome Jacob Black.

Quando eu o conheci pela primeira vez eu tinha 12 anos e ele 14 anos, ele era o tipo patinho feio, magro, pernas finas, aparelho e uma cara de nerd que dá pena. Eu sempre fui muito maluca e diferente do meu irmão. Enquanto o meu irmão é o reservado e amado pela metade da família eu sempre fui considerada a ovelha negra da família, com as minhas tatuagens e piercings, e a minha falta de sutileza, admito que as vezes mereço os olhares que os meus familiares me dão, mais tem vezes que é implicância deles do que qualquer outra coisa.

Bom voltando ao amigo gostoso do meu irmão como eu disse quando eu o vi pela primeira vez ele era bem tímido e a sua timidez escondia a sua beleza, o que eu fiz? Ignorei totalmente, não que ele tenha dado em cima de mim ou tentado algo, mais eu simplesmente não me interessei.

Quando ele passou a ser notado pelas meninas na escola ele começou a mudar aos poucos, mas mesmo vendo essas tais mudanças eu continuei não lingando, talvez pela aproximação que tivemos durante os anos, nós erámos colegas então eu acho que não enxergava essas mudanças, escutava sempre a minha mãe falando "_Nossa como o Jake está ficando bonito"_ eu sempre dava de ombros com seus comentários.

Um belo dia ele se apaixonou por uma menina chamada July e como era inexperiente no amor, se entregou de corpo e alma ao relacionamento, só que a filha da puta o trocou por outra, isso mesmo que vocês leram outra, ele por sua fez arrasado e desiludido resolveu dá a volta por cima começou a malhar, mudou o jeito de se vestir, antes não sai para balada começou a sair, começou a beber e tornou-se o sonho de consumo de qualquer mulher, inclusive o meu, pois temos que admitir que mulher baba e paga um pau por um cara bad boy e galinha.

Como aquele ditado"_**O Mundo da volta"**_ ele deu a volta por cima, e além de se tornar lindo, gostoso e safado ele se tornou um cara seco de coração, só dando importância para o sexo, pegando meninas que às vezes eram virgens e tirando sua pureza e depois largando de lado, pois segundo ele amor era para os fracos. Agora você se pergunta como ela sabe de toda essa história? Ai eu vos conto parceira ele me vê como sua "irmã" já que nos conhecemos a oito anos. Quando eu finalmente comecei a olha-lo com outros olhos ele se tornou um membro dá família, tornando-se um filho para os meus pais, um irmão para o meu irmão a tentação da minha vida. Eu não o quero para namoro, pois sei que ele não é homem disso, eu o quero para satisfazer as minhas mais perversas fantasias que rondavam o meu subconsciente.


	2. Another Day

Pov - Nessie.

O relógio despertou ás 06:00 da manhã me avisando que se iniciava mais um novo dia, é foda ter que acordar todos os dias tão cedo para poder trabalhar, mas fazer o que sem sacrifício não se vence na vida.

Levantei tomei o meu banho, coloquei uma roupa discreta que escondesse as minhas tatuagens, pois faço estágio em uma empresa de comércio exterior e tenho que esconder as minhas "obras corporais" ou como segundo o meu pai "_**Essas porcarias que vão ficar em você pelo resto da vida, blá,blá,blá"**_.Terminei de me vestir e fui até a cozinha para tomar o meu café. Como sempre a família "_**Buscapé"**_ já se encontrava toda reunida, como todos levantam bem cedo para trabalhar, essa hora aqui em casa é sempre uma bagunça, ainda mais quando se trata da família Cullen.

_ Bom dia galera! Disse depositando um beijo na cabeça do meu pai e um na testa da minha mãe.

_ Bom dia "tinha". Aff! Meu pai cisma em me chamar assim desde os oito anos de idade, confesso que eu até acho bonitinho, quando não está me chamando na frente dos amigos.

_ Bom dia filha! Disse a minha mãe com carinho.

_ Morning imprestável. Disse o meu amado "irmãozinho".

_ Não começa Alec. Disse depositando um tapa na cabeça dele, bagunçando o seu cabelo.

_ Meu cabelo merda! Gritou me encarando com ódio. Dei de ombros dando risada.

_ O que é isso? Perguntou ele colocando o dedo no meu suco. Aquilo me deixou com raiva.

_ Porra! Alec vai tomar no c.

_ Epa! Que palavreado é esse mocinha?

_ Ah não começa pai.

_ Não começa você a achar que pode usar esses termos pejorativos na minha casa. Bufei e beberiquei o meu suco. Cara! Eu amo o meu pai, ele é tudo para mim, mas esse lado conservador e puritano que ele tem cansa, acho que foi por causa dá "criação" que teve, meu pai é fuzileiro naval, então já viu né, pega no pé fácil. Minha mãe já é mais tranquila ela é professora de biologia e é bem mais liberal que coroa do Edward!.

_ Cabeça! Chamei o meu irmão, apesar de existir várias brigas entre a gente, nós temos uma cumplicidade que é bem sinistra.

_ Fala! Ele respondeu colocando um pedaço de torada na boca.

_ Vou mandar mais uma tattoo! Disse animada.

_ Ah mais não vai mesmo! Interrompeu o meu Pai.

_ O combinado eram duas e você já fez as duas. Disse voltando sua atenção para o jornal que lia. Meu irmão por sua vez soltou um sorrisinho do meu lado, dei uma cotovelada em suas costelas o fazendo gemer.

_ Poxa pai! Só mais uma deixa!

_ Nem pensar Renesmee, eu já não era nem para ter deixado você fazer essas duas, imagina mais uma, em que você irá se tornar? Disse olhando para a minha face.

_ Mãe!

_ Olha filha, seu pai disse que não. Falou em um tom que deu a entender que ela não ia se meter na história. Era sempre assim, minha mãe é parceira para tudo, mas quando se trata dessas coisas ela nem se mete.

_ Então eu vou colocar mais um piercing. Disse desafiando.

_ Olha só, virou macha! Disse o meu irmão querendo atiçar o meu pai.

_ Fica quieto porra! Ele só fez rir, odeio quando ele se mete assim nas coisas só para estragar os meus planos, ele não gosta dessas coisas e não ajuda quando quero fazer.

_ Você é surda ou que? Falei que não, e quando digo não é tanto para essas porcarias que marcam o corpo quanto para esses troços que deixam você toda furada!

_ E seu eu te comprar um celular novo? Eu disse colocando um sorrisinho nos lábios tentando fazer chantagem.

_ E chantagem vale agora? Perguntou o meu irmão olhando para o meu pai. Esse por sua vez deu um sorrisinho de quanto de boca, eu sabia o quanto ele queria um iPhone, mais estava sempre arrumando desculpas para não compra, ele me olhava de uma forma que tive certeza que tinha ganhado a briga.

_ Aquele que eu quero? Perguntou com os olhos brilhando. Fiz sinal com a cabeça que sim.

_ Branco?

_ Até colorido se o senhor quiser.

_ Qual vai ser a tatuagem? Ele perguntou.

_ Um escorpião. Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente, achei que ia desistir do celular, já estava pensando em outra tática.

_ Fico me perguntando, quem você puxou para gostar dessas coisas, porque eu nunca gostei disso e sua mãe muito menos.

_ Quem disse! Gritou a minha mãe lá da pia! Comecei a rir da cara que o meu pai fez.

_ Então? Ele perguntou.

_ Então o que?

_ Quando vou ganhar o meu iphone. Levantei da minha cadeira e fui beija-lo.

_ Obrigada paizinho!.

_ Ah NÃO! Meu irmão gritava abismado. _ Como que essa garota consegue tudo que quer cara!

_ Porque eu sou a princesinha do papai! Eu disse mostrando o dedo do meio para ele.

_ Princesinha? Sei! Princesas são puras e você phum! Já não é há muito tempo. Meu pai já tinha ficado com o corpo enrijecido em meus braços quando a minha mãe se meteu no papo.

_ Menos Alec, vamos todo mundo dá um jeito na vida que já é tarde! Meu pai me olhou com uma intensidade que deu medo. Eu ia matar o Alec mais tarde!

Saímos todos para trabalhar, meu pai no seu carro, minha mãe no dela e eu tinha que pegar carona com o meu irmão, meu pai não tinha confiança de colocar um carro ou uma moto na minha mão, só porque um dia de brincadeira eu disse que não gosto de frear quando jogo no vídeo game e não frearia em um carro de verdade, consequência, ninguém me deixa dirigir.

_ Senta atrás. Meu irmão disse quando eu estava abrindo a porta do carona.

_ Por quê? Perguntei sem entender.

_ Vamos passar para pegar o Jake. Logo tomei aquele choque, aquele nome trouxe em minha mente o sonho que eu tive á duas noites atrás e fez o meu corpo todo ficar arrepiado!

_ NESSIE! Gritava o meu irmão impaciente.

_ É o que porra!

_ Entra logo na merda desse carro sua lerda!

_ Não sei por que você tem que pegar o Jacob, ele não tem moto?

_ Não que seja da sua conta, mas a moto dele está na oficina, e já que o restaurante onde ele trabalha fica no caminho do seu trabalho, não custa nada dá um carona para ele. Respondeu me olhando pelo retrovisor.

Jake cursava gastronomia, na mesma faculdade que eu curso Relações Internacionais. E isso me deixa mais louca ainda, imaginar aquele homem de 1,98 de altura, com aqueles músculos todos, aquela boca carnuda, aquela pele morena avermelhada, aquele cheiro que me deixa embriagada quando ele passa perto de mim, aqueles olhos negros que parecem estar olhando a sua alma, vestido com um avental branco, sendo delicado com os alimentos me leva a loucura, já sonhei várias vezes que ele me possuía em uma cozinha, vestido de chefe. Estava realmente me sentindo excitada só de pensar aquilo, eu estava apertando as minhas pernas quando senti que algo bateu na minha cabeça.

_ Acorda Porra! Era o meu irmão batendo em mim.

_ Que foi merda! Olhei para ele furiosa.

_ O Jake está te dando bom dia. Respondeu.

Quando olhei para o banco do carona, ele estava com aquele sorriso que deixa aqueles dentes brancos e maravilhosos á mostra. Rapidinho adotei a minha tática do desprezo e indiferença. Eu tinha adotado essa tática há algum tempo para ver se ele prestava atenção em mim, o resultado até agora, nada satisfatória.

_ E ai! Falei para ele pegando o meu celular. Senti que ele continuava me encarando, mais resolvi ignorar.

_ E ai cara comeu? Meu irmão perguntou prestando atenção na pista.

Vi quando o Jake me encarava pelo retrovisor, fingi não está escutando a conversa, coloquei os fones de ouvido mais não liguei musica nenhuma queria saber qual era a história.

Jake fez sinal com a cabeça me indicando, como que quem dizia___**"Ela vai escutar cara!".**_

___Ah liga não, toupeira não está escutando nada! Jake soltou uma risada. TOUPEIRA! Seu filho da puta! Eu aqui tentando chamar atenção e esse merda fazendo essas coisas comigo.

_ Peguei cara! Respondeu por fim o Jake. _ Peguei com jeito, esfolei toda, não era isso que ela queria! Meu irmão soltou uma risada, apertando a mão do Jake em um dos comprimentos que eles inventaram.

Fiquei pensando de quem ele estava falando, já que sempre sei quem ele anda pegando, mesmo me fazendo de indiferente, ele está sempre me contado às coisas. Permaneci com a cabeça baixa fingindo está escutando a música, quando vi aquela mão enorme tocar na minha perna. Levantei o olho e ele fez sinal para tirar o fone. Tirei o fone e fiz uma pequena movimentação com a cabeça que indicava _**"O que você quer?"**_ Ele deu um sorrisinho balançou a cabeça negativamente.

_ Aquela sua amiga tem namorado? Mais que porra é essa, ele está de brincadeira comigo né! Ele já pegou todas as minha amigas, e quando eu digo todas é porque foi todas, nem uma escapou da mão dele, só eu que ainda não consegui o meu tão sonhado prêmio!

_ Que amiga Jake? Se você já fodeu todas? Perguntei com raiva!

_ Liga não cara! Está de TPM hoje! Alec respondeu explicando a minha reação.

_ Eu não peguei todas Nessie, falta uma ainda, mas também quando eu pegar essa, não quero nem pensar no que eu vou fazer com ela. Ele disse olhando bem dentro dos meus olhos! Senti um arrepio passar pelo o meu corpo, e já estava sentindo que estava ficando excitada. Já faz um tempo que não transo, estou sem namorado desde que comecei a faculdade, dá muito trabalho estudar, trabalhar ainda ter que cuidar de um relacionamento, então optei por ficar sem namorar, mas eu não consigo ficar muito tempo sem sexo, não tenho medo de admitir que gosto da coisa, e do jeito que eu estava me sentindo, eu teria que me aliviar sozinha essa noite.

_ Mais você não respondeu a minha pergunta, ela tem namorado?

_ Quem Jake?

_ Aquela loira que vi outro dia com você na faculdade. Que loira? Do que esse cara está falando, eu não tenho nenhuma amiga loira.

_ Que loira Jake?

_ Aquela que você estava mostrando algo no livro quando eu passei e te cumprimentei. Vasculhei a minha mente e lembrei, era a Rosalie e ela não era minha amiga era a minha professora.

_ Ela é minha professora Jake, não a minha amiga.

_ Porra! Aquela gostosa era sua professora. Fiz sinal positivo com a cabeça._ Vou ter que pegar Alec, você não tem noção de como a mulher é sexy.

_ Sabe dizer se ela tem namorado, marido ou amante.

_ Não! Respondi áspera.

_ Ficante nada?

_ Porra! Já disse que não sei!

_ Que isso Nessie para que tudo isso! Jake disse tentando se fazer de inocente.

_ Olha, eu estava pensando que era TPM, mas mudei de ideia, é falta de vitamina "P" . Disse o Alec com um sorriso sacana nos lábios.

_ Vitamina "P"? Perguntou o Jake, e eu logo senti que vinha merda dali.

_ Falta de PAU! Meu irmão praticamente gritou a última palavra, fazendo o Jake soltar uma gargalhada, aquilo fez o meu sangue subir.

_ E você que não transa a mais de um mês com a desculpa esfarrapada de que não quer fazer sexo casual. "_**Eu quero alguém para amar, não alguém para diversão."**_ Tentei falar em uma imitação da voz do meu irmão, mais saiu muito estranho.

_ Cuidado em Alec, Ministério da saúde adverte acumulo de porra causa demência! Disse fazendo o Jake se torcer no banco do carona de tanto que ria. Eu já estava quase começando a rir, quando reparei pelo retrovisor que o meu irmão tinha um sorriso nada amigável nos lábios, o sorriso que me dá medo, porque sei que quando aquele sorriso aparece ele vai ferrar comigo.

_ Sabe mana, eu acabei de pensar aqui que se por acaso o pai descobrisse que em vez de ser a sua terceira tatuagem sem querer alguém contasse que é a quinta, é só um pensamento, o que você acha que ele vai fazer?

Alec tinha consigo algo que poderia acabar comigo, é eu menti dizendo que era a terceira tattoo e já é a minha quinta, lembro até hoje quando a minha mãe descobriu, ela falou tanto, mais tanto, que por um minuto eu me arrependi de ter feito a tatuagem, mas depois que ela passou o sermão até me fazendo rir das besteiras que ela disse, como "_**Se o seu pai descobre até eu vou entrar na vara, e não é de uma forma boa."**_, nem na hora do sermão ela sabia ficar sem falar besteira, então depois daquela ladainha toda pediu pelo amor de Deus que eu escondesse a tatuagem.

_ Você não faria isso né Alec? Perguntei assustada.

_ Não sei, pode ser que sim, pode ser que não. Eu já ia começar a implorar quando o Jake se meteu no assunto.

_ Quinta? Perguntou olhando em meus olhos. Assenti com a cabeça.

_ Mais eu só consigo enxergar duas.

_ Porque as outras são em lugares estratégicos para que o sargento Cullen não veja. Disse piscando para ele com um sorriso safado nós lábios.

_ Que lugares são esses? Perguntou com um brilho no olhar me encarando.

_ Lugares que só privilegiados tem permissão para ver.

_ Então o Titã já viu todas né Nessie, porque ele á algo de mais próximo que você tem de um namorado. Titã era o nosso cachorro, e como sempre Alec não podia deixar de fazer graça e parecia ser sempre quando Jake mostrava algum interesse por mim, ou pelo menos assim parecia.

_ Tomar nesse seu Cú Alec!

_ Então Nessie. Jake voltou a falar.

_ Que tatto você vai mandar?

_ Um escorpião. Disse animada. Ele deu um sorriso.

_ Legal! O seu signo né! Não era uma pergunta era uma afirmação, eu só não sabia como ele sabia disso. Acho que ele percebeu e tratou de responder.

_ Eu sei por que marquei a data do seu aniversário no meu celular, eu sempre faço isso para poder dá parabéns.

_ Hum!

_ É sexy!

_ O que?

_ O seu signo, é ligado à sexualidade.

_ É o que dizem. Disse dando de ombro.

_ Gostaria de saber um dia se é verdade. Disse me olhando.

_ Vou arrumar uma escorpiana para você. Respondi o encarando, ele deu uma risada alta e quebrou o nosso contato.

Depois dessa conversa ele foi conversando com o meu irmão sobre uma garota da faculdade que ele estava louco para pegar uma tal de Leah, disse que estava faltando pouco para isso. Não conversamos mais, mas às vezes eu reparava umas olhadas que ele me dava pelo retrovisor.

Quando reparei já estávamos em frente ao restaurante onde o Jake trabalha, como ainda faltavam algumas quadras para o meu trabalho resolvi sentar na frente.

_ Jake, segura a porta que vou sentar na frente. Disse descendo do banco de trás. Ele segurou a mesma, antes que eu estrasse ele me puxou e depositou um beijo apertado na minha bochecha, ás vezes ele fazia isso, mas era mais quando ele desabafava comigo sobre algo que está o deixando triste, eu adorava quando ele fazia isso, só não gostava de demonstra.

_ Só vou te soltar quando você abrir um sorriso para mim. Disse ainda com a boca presa na minha bochecha. Realmente não aguentei a forma como as palavras saíram foi engraçada e dei uma risada com vontade.

_ Agora assim, você fica mais bonita quando ri. Ele disse depositando outro beijo, dessa vez menos apertado.

_ Os dois podem deixar para foder depois ou está difícil? Alec perguntou fazendo o Jake dá uma risada eu virei os olhos. Entrei no carro e antes que o Alec saísse Jake gritou.

_ QUAL É O NOME DA SUA PROFESSORA? Bufei e mostrei o dedo do meio para ele, reparei que ele achou graça. Seguimos para a empresa onde eu trabalho.

_ Maninho! Eu disse manhosa.

_ Eu não vou contar toupeira, pode ficar tranquila.

_ TE AMO! Gritei o fazendo rir.

Ele parou com o carro na frente da minha empresa.

_ Quer Carona para casa?

_ Obrigada! Vou de busão! Ele assentiu e saiu com o carro, quando eu estava entrando na empresa o meu celular tocou, olhei no visor e vi o nome do Jake. Estranhei quando li a mensagem quase cai para trás.

_"**Será que algum dia você me mostrará os pontos estratégicos onde as suas tatuagens se encontram?"**_

_**P.S: "Avisa-me quando for fazer o escorpião, quero segurar a sua mão". JB**_

Caralho! eu estava sonhando ou aquilo era verdade. Jacob Black estava realmente dando em cima de mim?

Meu dia na empresa passou tranquilo, por volta das 15:00 fui para casa, ninguém em casa como sempre, larguei as minhas coisas, tomei um banho peguei a minha mochila da academia e as coisas para faculdade, parti para academia as 14:00 agora eu iria praticar o que eu mais gostava Muay Thai , pratiquei o meu box tailandesa até as 18:00, fui para o vestiário tomei um banho e parti para faculdade. Claire, Kim, Rachel, Rebeca, Jéssica já estavam no lugar que sempre sentávamos.

_ E ai girls! Cumprimentei as minha amigas.

_ E ai Nessie! Responderam em uníssono.

_ Como foi o dia? Perguntou Claire.

_ Igual como os outro. Respondi sem animação.

_ Veio da academia? Perguntou Kim. Assenti com a cabeça.

_ O Jake estava lá? Perguntou Jéssica. Ela é doida por ele, mesmo depois que ele deu o pé na bunda dela.

_ Não! Hoje é quarta, ele não malha as quarta.

_ É mesmo, tinha me esquecido.

Entramos para sala de aula, hoje como a maioria das minhas aulas eram história da politica foi um saco. Quando fomos para intervalo eu estava realmente com fome, pedi um sanduíche natural e um suco natural de maracujá. Estava pensando na mensagem do Jake quando o avistei agarrado ao pescoço de uma garota. Mais era um filho da puta mesmo, naõ muda nunca e eu aqui achando que ele estava dando em cima, mostrarei para ele quem é Renesmee Cullen.


	3. Superman destroying the day

Pov – Nessie

Dei graças á Deus quando o meu irmão não precisou pegar o Jake em casa, eu realmente não sei como reagiria diante dele. A mensagem que ele enviou foi apagada no mesmo instante que o vi beijando aquela garota, passei o resto da aula com raiva, porque é só comigo que ele não fica, maldita hora quando ele tronou-se o amigo do meu irmão.

Meu dia foi entediante como sempre, hoje não tinha aula na faculdade e os meus pais iam sair, combinei com as meninas de fazer uma reuniãozinha lá em casa.

Sai da academia, por sorte ele também não estava na academia, o que contribuiu para melhorar o meu dia.

Fui para casa tomei um banho coloquei um short jeans branco e uma blusa com decote preta quando foi por volta das 19:00 a campainha tocou.

_ Deixa que eu atendo. Falei correndo pela sala.

_ Não precisa correr "tinha", do jeito que você é desastrada vai acabar caindo. Gritou o meu pai. Bufei e virei os olhos indo abrir o portão.

Estava esperando as minhas amigas, mas quando me aproximei do protão escutei vozes grossas. Estranhei e abri o portão.

_ Alec já está em casa? Perguntou o Jake entrando. Fiquei sem fala, o que aquele garoto está fazendo aqui e não só ele como a cambada toda. Olhei para rua estavam parados. Seth, Quil, Jared, Embry, John meu ex-namorado, Paul e o Jake que já estava no quintal.

_ O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? Perguntei ainda com os olhos arregalados

_ Jogar vídeo game ué!. Respondeu o Seth como se fosse óbvio.

_ E fazer churrasco. Completou o Embry mostrando as cervejas na mão. Ah! Fiquei furiosa, como ninguém me avisou que marcaram isso.

_ Você está linda como sempre. Disse o John depositando um beijo na minha bochecha.

_ Larga, Larga, pode ir largando a minha maninha. Disse Jake empurrando o John um pouco forte demais e colocando os braços no meu ombro.

_ Licença! Eu disse olhando para os braços dele no meu ombro.

_ Ok! Ele disse levantando as mãos em sinal de desculpas.

_ CABEÇA! Gritei. Meu irmão apareceu na varanda.

_ Fala!

_ A CAMBADA CHEGOU!

_ Entra ai galera!

Foi entrando um por um, antes de fechar o portão fui ver se as minhas amigas já estavam vindo. Constatei que não, então agora eu ia conversar com a minha mãe sobre o acontecido.

Os meninos já se encontravam na área da piscina, não era tão grande assim mais proporcionava uma boa diversão, eles já estavam arrumando as coisas para fazer o churrasco deles.

_ Oh Mãe! Cheguei falando alto!

_ Não começa Renesmee, deixa o seu irmão e os amigos deles em paz.

_ Mais você sabia eu tinha chamado às meninas, e que íamos tomar banho na piscina.

_ Ih! Esqueci filha me desculpe.

_ Porra! A senhora é foda!

_ Renesmee.

_ Não estou com saco hoje pai!

_ Vamos logo Edward, não quero chegar atrasada.

_ Divirta-se. Disse depositando um beijo na minha testa.

_ Isso será difícil com esse cara aqui! Respondi mal humorada. _ Agora já vi tudo, as meninas vão ficar babando por eles e acabou a diversão.

_ Acho que isso tudo é ciúmes. Meu pai disse pegando as chaves do carro.

_ Ciúmes de quem louco?

_ Jake, no fundo você está louca por ele e não admiti.

_ kkk.. Ai paizinho estou achando que esses exercícios de guerra estão lhe fazendo mal, já que só anda falando merda, eu ODEIO o Jake, ODEIO.

_ Sabe que o ódio e amor são dois sentimentos que andam lado a lado né. Disse piscando e me dando tchau.

_ SEU VELHO!

_ EU TAMBÉM TE AMO! Ele gritou fazendo a minha mãe rir.

Esperei mais uns cinco minutos e a campainha voltou a tocar, eu estava indo abrir a porta e o Jake veio correndo dos fundos passou por mim gritando.

_ EU ABRO.

_ SAI JAKE! Eu gritei, mas ele abriu o portão do mesmo jeito, as meninas estavam conversando quando o viro no portão pararam de falar.

_ Senhoritas.! Ele disse com aquela voz sexy. _ Vamos entrando. Disse fazendo sinal para que elas passassem. Jesy foi à primeira.

_ Beijinho. Ele disse apontando para a bochecha. As outras entraram e todas ele pedia beijo. Fiquei olhando tudo aquilo de braços cruzados, ele ia realmente chamar a atenção delas para ele. Já estava ficando nervosa com aquilo.

_ Será que dá para as donzelas pararem de babar pelo o escroto e entrarem logo. Pela primeira vez elas repararam que eu estava ali.

_ Nessie é você. Falou a Claire.

_ Não, é a madre Tereza de Calcutá que está aqui. Falei bufando. Jake começou a rir, fechou o portão.

_ Estamos fazendo um churrasco vocês querem participar? Perguntou olhando para cada uma com um sorriso safado nos lábios. Percebi que elas já estavam com sorrisos na face e resolvi acabar com a festa.

_ NÃO! Elas olharam assustadas para mim.

_ Ok! Vocês que sabem se mudarem de ideia, estamos nos fundos. Ele piscou para elas e seguiu para os fundos passou por mim com um sorrisinho nos lábios.

_ Não sabia que a madre Tereza de Calcutá tina ficado tão gostosa assim.

_ Vai se foder! Eu gritei para ele o fazendo rir.

_ Vamos entrar o será que está difícil?. Perguntei para as meninas que olhavam para ele enquanto ele sai dali.

Elas estram todas desnorteadas, Jessy mais vermelha do que nunca.

_ Não sabia que você ia chama-lo.

_ Eu não chamei, minha mãe esqueceu que íamos tomar banho de piscina e acabou liberando a piscina para o meu irmão e os seus Amigos.

_ E vamos participar do churrasco? Kim perguntou animada.

_ Já disse que não.! Respondi bufando.

_ Ah Nessie, vamos, por favor! Implorou a Rebeca.

_ Podemos desfilar com os nossos biquínis na frente deles.

Ai uma luzinha acendeu na minha cabeça, deixei um sorriso involuntário passar pelo os meus lábios.

Resolvi por fim aceitar. Subimos para o meu quarto para trocarmos de roupa, na real eu, as meninas já estavam de biquíni e eu ainda não tinha colocado.

Vesti o meu biquíni preto com branco que era bem cavado, como eu tinha os seios bem fartos a parte de cima ficou bem bonita, dei graças a Deus por estar em dia com a academia, estava com o corpo bonito.

_ Porra! Não vou mais! Rachel falou olhando para mim.

_ Por quê? Perguntei olhando para mim colocando o short branco que eu estava.

_ Isso é sacanagem Nessie, olha o seu corpo para o nosso. Bufei e virei os olhos.

_ Ah Rach deixa de onda, você está gostosa amiga. Disse tirando risada das meninas. _ Se eu fosse homem eu te comia. Ela começou a rir.

Terminei de me vestir, peguei a minha toalha e fomos para a área da piscina. Chegamos lá eles estavam jogando Guitar Hero enquanto cuidavam da carne.

Ninguém reparou quando chegamos, coloquei a toalha em uma cadeira e sentei olhando eles jogando, as meninas já estavam de fofoquinha atrás de mim falando dos meninos.

_ Como você aguenta Nessie? Perguntou a Claire.

_ Aguento o que?

_ Ficar perto de tanto homem bonito e não pegar. Eu comecei a rir.

_ Eu peguei já, o John. Disse apontando para ele.

Porque tirando o Jake que já ciscou no terreno de todas, os outros elas não conheciam.

_ Gostei do que está de bermuda preta. Claire disse.

_ É o Quil, ele é bem legal, quer que eu apresente? Ela pareceu ficar envergonhada e aceitou.

Então eu vi que podia colocar o meu plano em ação, eu levaria o Jake para cama, nem que fosse a última coisa que eu fizesse nesse mundo.

Tirei o short a blusa, dei uma olhada no biquíni, estava perfeito, soltei os cabelos e fui em direção dos meninos.

Cheguei perto do Quil e o cutuquei com o dedo no ombro. Ele virou o rosto bem devagar para me olhar e deu um pulo.

_ Porra! Disse me olhando.

_ Oi. Eu disse. Ele começou a errar as "notas" no jogo e os outros ficaram putos então viraram para ver o que está acontecendo.

_ Que porra é essa? O meu irmão perguntou me olhando de cima a baixo.

_ Biquíni. Disse olhando para o Quil de novo.

_ E porque você está de biquíni?

_ Porque eu pedi a piscina primeira para a mãe, ela esqueceu e deixou você usar, como eu pedi primeiro e quero muito dá um mergulho eu e as meninas viemos para cá.

Apontei para as meninas que já estavam de biquíni olhando para eles. Acho que depois dessa ninguém ia querer mais jogar nada. Voltei a minha atenção para o Quil.

_ Minha amiga Claire acho você bonito. _ Está a fim de conversar com ela? Perguntei.

Ele imediatamente largou a guitarra e foi até as meninas. Achei graça como ele foi igual um zumbi.

Eu já estava virando em direção a elas quando alguém pegou no meu braço, virei para ver quem era e era o Seth, ele é primo do Jake e se parece demais com ele.

_ E para mim você não tem ninguém? O Seth perguntou. Olhei de cima a baixo, ele estava com uma bermuda branca e uma camiseta recata preta deixando os músculos á mostra.

_ Pode ser eu? Perguntei piscando para ele.

_ Não aceitaria outra. Ele disse abrindo um sorriso, muito parecido com o do Jake, o que tinha na genética dessa família.

Peguei na mão dele e o levei para onde a Claire já estava conversando com Quil já toda animada, os outros tomaram coragem e resolveram entra na parada também Paul foi falar com Rachel, John com a Rebeca, Jared com Kim, Embry foi falar com a Jéssica e o meu irmã o Jake ficaram olhando.

Jake pegou o telefone e pareceu falar um tempo com alguém, eu já estava contando a minha vitória quando a campainha tocou e o Jake foi abrir o portão, demorou um tempo e voltou com duas meninas, uma de cada lado do seu corpo, as duas vinham rindo de algo que ele falou, constatei com muito ódio que uma delas era a escrota que ele beijou na faculdade.

_ Galera essas são Leah e Megan.

Os garotos a cumprimentaram mais as meninas só ficaram encarando as mesmas, a tal Leah tinha uma cara de vadia que dava nojo. Ele levou a outra e apresentou ao meu irmão.

_ Agora sim, estamos todos acompanhados. Jake falou rindo.

Meu irmão colocou uma música para tocar e o Jake estava aos beijos com a Leah na parede, pareciam que iam se comer ali mesmo. Chamei o Seth para dançar comigo.

Ele aceitou de boa, ele colocou a mão na minha cintura e me apertou mais a ele. Adorei o contato, mais gostei mais ainda da cara que o Jake fez quando o Seth apertou a minha bunda.

_ Mais respeito Seth, sabe que ela é como a minha irmã né!

_ Jake, pega a sua e deixa a Nessie que dela eu cuido. Disse voltando a me apertar.

Jake saiu bufando para o lado da tal Leah. Dancei mais um pouco com o Seth e resolvemos sentar. Sentamos em uma espécie de rede que tem na minha casa, ele sentou e eu sentei de frete para ele colocando as minhas pernas em volta do seu corpo, começamos a nos beijar e as carícias estavam ficando quentes, eu senti a ereção do Seth no meio das minhas pernas e gemi sobre a sua boca.

_ Vamos para o meu quarto? Eu perguntei em seu ouvido.

_ Seus pais? Ele perguntou.

_ Não estão em casa. Ele abriu um sorriso e fez sinal positivo com a cabeça. Levantei do colo dele e peguei a toalha e dei para ele, o mesmo colocou a toalha na frente da bermuda discretamente e saímos sem tentar chamar atenção, ninguém pareceu ver que estamos saindo de lá.

Chegamos ao meu quarto e ele me jogou na parede com tudo beijando o meu pescoço, levantei uma perna e cruzei um sua cintura, com uma mão ele segurou os meus braços acima da minha cabeça e a outra agarrou a minha perna, desceu com a língua do meu pescoço a até o vão do meio seio, eu gemi alto, ele soltou os meus braços e eu prendi as mãos em seus cabelos e lancei a outra perna na sua cintura.

Ele deu uma investida conta o meu sexo por cima do biquíni fazendo ambos gemerem, ele subiu a mão para a parte de cima do meu biquíni e o soltou com um puxão me fazendo gemer, quando ele estava descendo do pescoço para o meu seio a porta abriu em um rompante me fazendo gritar de susto.

Jake entrou no quarto furioso e vermelho, não entendi o porquê daquela reação dele. Seth estava me prensando contra a parede ainda.

_ O que você quer Jake? Perguntou puto.

_ Solta ela, e sai daqui. Jake falou entre os dentes.

_ Olha Jake. Seth começou a falar e o Jake se adiantou o puxando de mim. Eu cai no chão, se não fosse o meu reflexo das lutas eu tinha me machucado.

_ Mandei você sai. Jake falava olhando dentro dos olhos do Seth

_ Me solta porra! Seth disse tirando a mão do Jake que estava em sua camiseta.

_ Eu só não quebro a sua cara aqui mesmo, porque você é o meu primo. Jake disse olhando para o Seth.

_ Grande merda. Disse o Seth, saindo do quarto sem nem olhar para a minha cara.

_ VOCÊ É MALUCO OU QUE? Gritei olhando para o Jake, eu estava com raiva também.

_ Quem você pensa que é para entrar aqui assim?

_ Você ia transar com aquele escroto? Ele perguntou respirando fundo parecia tentar se acalmar.

_ Esse era o plano, mais o super homem resolveu aparecer, e dessa vez não foi para salvar o dia e sim estragar!

Ele foi até perto da minha cama e pegou uma blusa minha que estava em cima da cama e me entregou.

_ Eu não quero isso. Falei batendo eu sua mão.

_ Você está com o seio de fora. Só quando ele falou isso que eu reparei que estava sem a parte de cima do biquíni. Peguei a blusa e vesti.

_ Você poderia sair, por favor! Falei indicando a porta. Ele foi até a porta, mais virou e ficou de frente para mim, sua boca bem perto da minha.

_ Ele não presta, não vale a pena.

_ E você por acaso vale? Ele fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Ele abriu a boca para falar mais eu não deixei.

_ Ele pelo menos me ver como mulher! _ Agora sai daqui Jacob, que você acabou de arruinar a minha noite.

Depois daquela eu não tive mais vontade de descer. Claire veio ao meu quarto falar que o Jake chegou gritando com o Seth lá em embaixo e quase se pegaram no pau, se os meninos não tivessem separado eles iam se pegar feio, então o Jake foi embora puto com a Leah.

Eu fiquei em meu quarto, as meninas ficaram mais um pouco lá embaixo e foram embora realizadas, tinham marcado de sair com os garotos.

Eu estava quase pegando no sono quando o meu irmão entrou no quarto me avisando que ia sair com a Megan. Só assenti com a cabeça e o sono começou a voltar eu estava quase dormindo quando o meu celular tocou, era uma mensagem, como eu estava com sono eu não conseguir ver de quem era.

_**Jake: Desculpe-me, eu me descontrolei, não aguentei ver o Seth agarrado em você, você entende né ciúmes de irmão. Beijos. JB**_

_**Nessie: VAI SE FODER! E eu não sou sua irmã!**_


	4. I have heart

Pov – Jake

Sou Jacob Black e tenho 22 anos, curso gastronomia e trabalho em um restaurante como ajudante de chefe de cozinha.

Quem olha para mim, não acredita que eu sou apaixonado pela culinária, mais a verdade é que quando estou cozinhando eu me sinto completo e realizado.

Eu sou o tipo de cara que quando passa a mulher só falta se jogar na minha frente e implorar que eu a foda. Tenho que admitir que isso faz o meu ego inflar, mas antes que você fique com raiva de mim eu explico do porque que sou assim.

Aos 14 anos me apaixonei perdidamente por uma menina na época da escola, sabe aquela melação todo do primeiro namoro e primeiro amor, eu vivi tudo aquilo com muito orgulho e satisfação, mais como eu sou um cara que nasceu para só se ferrar, o meu sonho encantado acabou de uma noite para outra.

A menina que eu considerei que um dia seria a mãe dos meus filhos me trocou por outra menina, eu fiquei arrasado demais, pensei que não fosse consegui viver sem ela, mas os meus queridos irmãos mais velhos Sam e Josh, abriram os meus olhos para esse mundo que eu vivo hoje, poder ficar com qualquer mulher sem ter compromisso, beber, balada, mulheres aos seus pés, eu provei e adorei o gosto, então optei por me tornar, como você diria mesmo um GALINHA.

Claro que a parte de magoar as meninas que não mereciam foi involuntário, eu sempre deixava claro que era só sexo, mais sempre tinha uma que se apaixonava, ai tornava as coisas complicadas e ela sempre acabava chorando e eu sempre era o ingrato, desgraçado e sem coração. Eu me orgulho de dizer que as 22 anos eu já comi mais mulheres que muito cara de 30 anos e pretendo pegar mais.

Eu tenho um melhor amigo chamado Alec, que é como um terceiro irmão para mim, seus pais são como a minha segunda família, nos conhecemos há oito anos e criamos uma amizade um carinho um pelo outro que é bem legal. Mais como eu disse que nasci para me foder, Alec tem uma irmã muita da gostosa, sabe aquele tipo de mulher que sabe que é boa e parece que faz as coisas para provocar? Renesmee é assim.

No começo eu a via como a irmã que eu nunca tive, sempre conversávamos e tudo mais, depois que eu dei uma mudada ela mudou também, e para melhor, não consigo ficar sem encarar aqueles olhos achocolatados e aquelas pernas grosas, e aqueles seios que me deixam louco.

Eu a vejo treinar Box tailandês na academia e puxar ferro e eu fico imaginando como que não é aquela mulher nua, já que com roupa ela exala sensualidade.

Eu tenho esse pequeno "TOMBO" por ela que se o Alec descobre ele arranca o meu pau fora. Eu sei que ele faz o tipo do "_**Eu não estou nem ai para a minha irmã, pode ficar"**_, mas só eu sei como ele ficou quando ela começou a namorar o John, ele soltava fogo pelas ventas, e olha que o John era um colega dele, imagina o que ele não faria comigo se eu tocasse nela.

Então por medo de perder o meu amigo e até mesmo o respeito do senhor e senhora Cullen, eu a trato indiferente, como se ela fosse a minha irmã, ela por sua fez parece que está sempre querendo me deixar maluco, com aqueles shorts curtos, aquele piercing na língua que aparece quando ela passa a língua pelos lábios. Eu nunca beijei uma mulher de piercing na língua, fico só imaginando qual é a sensação.

Sonho as vezes que estou a possuindo e acordo suado e gemendo o seu nome, ela tem um efeito sobre mim que é absurdo. Fato de ela me tratar com indiferença me faz ficar mais excitado ainda, pensando em como ela é na cama, já tive amigos que ficaram com ela que dizem que a mulher acaba com qualquer um, isso me faz imaginar cada coisa que se o Alec descobrisse eu estava completamente fodido.

Eu fiquei com uma raiva tão grande quando a vi com o Seth no quarto minha vontade foi de quebrar a cara dele e mostrar para ela que é só comigo que ela tem ficar.

Eu sei que ela já teve outros namorados e presenciei todos, não gostei de nenhum, mas já faz um tempo que ela está sem ninguém, e eu estava adorando isso até vê-la se esfregando no Seth.

Entrei sem permissão no quarto dela, ela estava com as pernas em volta dele e ele beijando o seu pescoço, interrompi na hora e só não bati porque é o meu primo, no meio da raiva eu quase a agarrei ali mesmo, mais me controlei, não sei o que ela ia pensar se eu fizesse isso, optei então por ir embora com a Leah, acabei com ela aquela noite de tanta raiva que eu estava, a imagem da Nessie gemendo na parede com o Seth não saia da minha cabeça, fui um pouco bruto com a Leah e a machuquei e depois me senti mal, mas pior ainda foi gozar chamando a o nome da Nessie, ai a Leah enlouqueceu e foi embora me deixando sozinho.

Resolvi mandar mensagem para Nessie me desculpando. A velha desculpa de "_**Irmã mais nova",**_ não colocou e ela me deu um fora.

Fiquei pensando aquela noite e cheguei à conclusão que ao mesmo tempo em que eu a desejo eu tenho medo, pois eu sinto que ela é uma daquelas poucas mulheres que eu posso me apaixonar. Então eu a evitarei o máximo que puder, pois eu não sei se consigo sobreviver ao furacão Renesmee Cullen.

Só para deixar com gostinho de quero mais: Próximo Capítulo!

_ Está a fim de jogar Xbox? Pensei bastante, porque não.

_ Estou. Respondi o seguindo até o seu quarto. Era bem arrumado para um quarto de menino. Sentei na cama e resolvi tirar as minhas sandálias, quando terminei o Jake me encarava de uma forma bem estranha, mais deixei passar.

_ O que vamos jogar Jake? Perguntei.

_ JAKE!

_ Ah desculpe, que tal futebol.

_ Ah você sabe que sou péssima em futebol.

_ Que tal Guitar Hero? Ele fez careta!.

_ Vamos fazer assim, jogamos futebol e o tornamos mais interessante.

_ Como isso seria possível? Perguntei. Ele riu maliciosamente.

_ Cada gol que um tomar tira uma peça de roupa. Eu escutei aquilo mesmo ou eu já tinha bebido demais? Se fosse sonho iria aproveita-lo ao máximo.

_ Isso é injusto. Disse.

_ Porque ele perguntou?

_ Porque eu faço um gol em você e você ficará de cueca já. Disse confiante.

_ Cueca? Que cueca? Eu não estou usando cueca.


	5. Playing

Pov – Nessie

Acordei na manhã seguinte com o maior mau humor, estava cheia de tesão por causa do empata foda do Jake, tinha certeza que ia sobrar para alguém.

_ Bom dia filha! Minha mãe disse. Só cumprimentei com a cabeça, essas por sua vez percebeu que tinha algo errado e me deixou quieta. Meu pai por sua vez tinha que vir encher a porra no meu saco.

_ Não dormiu bem "tinha"? Perguntou.

_ Dormir!

_ E por que do mau humor?

_ Só não estou a fim de conversar.

_ Hum ...

_ E o Jake? PUTA QUE O PARIU! Devo ter jogado pedra na cruz cara só pode, porque que tinha que tocar no nome daquele escroto.

_ O que tem ele pai? Perguntei bebericando o meu suco.

_ Já falou com você?

_ Pai, não leva mal mais, que porra você está falando? Meu pai bufou, com certeza por causa do palavrão.

_ O Jake ligou hoje mais cedo aqui para casa pedindo para falar com você, o mandei ligar para o seu celular e ele disse que estava dando desligado, então eu disse para ele esperar você acordar que eu dava o recado. Minha mãe disse antes que começasse uma briga entre eu o meu pai.

O que ele queria, não bastou ter feito o que fez na noite passada, ainda fica procurando mais confusão.

_ Depois eu ligo!

_ Mãe me dá uma carona até o shopping?

_ O Alec ainda não chegou? Perguntou o meu pai, já levantando para ir ao quarto do meu irmão.

_ Ele deve ter ido direto para o trabalho, ele já saiu tarde daqui. Eu disse para a minha mãe, que já bufava, sabendo que de noite ia ter discursão aqui em casa, meu pai odiava quando o Alec passava a noite na rua tendo que ir trabalhar no dia seguinte.

_ Em mãe?

_ Pega a chave do carro.

Minha mãe me deixou na porta do shopping e seguiu para a casa.

_ Carona de volta?

_ Não precisa vou de busão.

Ela me lançou um beijo e saiu com o carro. Eu fui procurar nas lojas o iPhone que eu prometi ao seu Edward, tudo pela tattoo, andei um pouco mais finalmente encontrei o branco que ele queria. Segui para o estúdio de tatuagem.

_ Fala Cullen!

_ Beleza Harper!

_ A que devo a honra da visita?

_ Adivinha?

_ O coroa liberou o escorpião.

_ Liberou! Falei dando pulinho de felicidade.

_ Só não posso te atender hoje gatinha, minha agenda está lotada.

_ Nem esquentar Harper! Só vim marcar a hora mesmo.

Marquei a minha hora para terça, as 15:30, estava muito animada que finalmente eu ia fazer o meu escorpião.

Percebi que estava com fome e resolvi ir à praça de alimentação, eu sempre fui a debita da comida natural e tudo mais, mas passando enfrente ao Mcdonalds não tem como não parar e comer.

Fiz o meu pedido, devorei o meu hambúrguer e estava indo em direção ao banheiro quando avistei Jake com mais dois caras que pareciam demais com ele. Lembrei imediatamente da noite passada e trinquei os meus dentes, eu merecia ter uma vingança.

Busquei na memória e lembrei que eram os seus irmãos Sam e Josh, um mais bonito que outro, eu não sei o que a dona Sarah, que é a mãe dos meninos fez para sair três beldades daquela, as mulheres passavam e suspiravam por eles, só faltavam se jogar na mesa deles.

Sorri com aquela cena, eu sei o que é isso, tentar chamar atenção de quem não está nem ai para você.

Como eu sou uma pessoa muito boa e educada eu resolvi dá um "oi" ainda mais depois do que o Jake fez, e o Sam estava na mesa e devo admitir que aquele homem tinha o seu charme, e a primeira coisa que me chamava atenção nele era a sua idade 36 anos bem distribuídos naquele corpo escultural, o Jake ainda era o meu preferido mais os Blacks em se eram uma coisa de louco. Aproximei-me da mesa deles e o Jake estava de costa.

_ Oi. Disse com um sorriso no rosto. Josh e Sam levantaram o rosto para mim e o Jake se virou.

_ Oi Nessie! Cumprimentou o Jake. Ignorei e olhei para o Sam.

_ Desculpe se eu interrompi, mas eu os vi sentados aqui e resolvi dá um oi.

_ Não precisa se desculpar gatinha. Respondeu o Josh me comendo de cima a baixo.

_ Sam, Josh, vocês lembram-se da Renesmee irmã do Alec. Sam pareceu se engasgar com a saliva quando o Jake disse de quem eu era irmã.

_ Você é a Renesmee? Irmã daquele fodido do Alec? Mais você não era pequena alguns anos atrás. Ele disse com os olhos arregalados.

_ O tempo passa Sam. Disse com a voz sexy.

_ E passou muito bem para você pelo visto. Ele disse me devorando com os olhos, eu nem olhei para o Jake.

_ Senta Renesmee. Disse o Sam, empurrando o Josh da sua cadeira e me mandando sentar ao seu lado.

_ O que veio fazer no shopping? Perguntou o Jake. Gastar dinheiro com futilidades? Não entendi o porquê do tom de ironia na voz ele é inconveniente e fica com raiva de mim? E não entendi a pergunta, ele esta cansado de saber que bater perna no shopping não faz o meu estilo.

_ Não. Respondi olhando eu seus olhos. _ Vim comprar o celular que eu prometi para o meu pai em troca de poder fazer a minha terceira tatuagem. Jake bufou e virou os olhos. Sam por sua vez soltou uma risadinha.

_ Celular por uma tatuagem? Sam perguntou com as sobrancelhas arqueadas. Eu sorri antes de explicar.

_ Meu pai acha que eu tenho duas tatuagens, só que eu tenho quatro, então eu pedi permissão para fazer a terceira, sendo que será a minha quinta.

_ E onde é que você esconde tanta tatuagem nesse corpo se eu só estou vendo duas. Senti que o Jake me encarava com raiva, resolvi provocar tanto ele quanto o Sam. Cheguei bem perto do ouvido do Sam para sussurrar mais falaria um pouco alto para o Jake escutar.

_ Mostro para você amanha á noite pode ser? Senti quando o Sam tremeu ao meu lado.

_ Pego você as 21:00. Foi à resposta dele.

Passei o meu número de celular ele me deu o dele, Levantei da mesa.

_ Sam, Josh foi um prazer. Eu disse.

_ Prazer foi todo meu. Josh respondeu.

_ O meu será amanhã. Disse o Sam com um sorriso safado.

_ Tchau Jake! Esse por sua vez não me respondeu.

Eu saí da praça de alimentação sabendo que além dos três quase todas as mulheres de lá me olhavam, sai com um sorriso de satisfação, ganhei uma noite com um homem lindo e de quebra mostrei para o Jake que comigo ninguém brinca.

Pov – Jake

Quando amanheceu eu liguei para o celular da Nessie, só que só dava desligado, eu queria pedir desculpas mais uma vez, mas pelo visto ela tinha desligado o celular. Resolvi ligar para o telefone da casa dela e a dona Bella atendeu.

_ Tia Bella!

_ Oi Jake, tudo bem?

_ Tudo, tia a Nessie está ai? Eu quero falar com ela e não consigo.

_ Ela está dormindo, quer que eu a chame?

_ Não precisa, eu ligo mais tarde.

_ Pode deixar que eu aviso que você ligou.

_ Ok! Tia, beijos.

_ Beijos Jake.

Resolvi tocar a vida e ir falar com ela mais tarde. Meus pais estavam viajando e não gostam de me deixar sozinho, então o Sam foi passar esses dias comigo, desci em direção da cozinha.

_ Fala macaco. Sam me cumprimentou.

_ Fala Sam.

_ Vamos dá uma volta no shopping hoje?

_ Sair para fazer comprar? Perguntei fazendo careta.

_ Quero compra um jogo novo para Aron. _ Josh disse que vai também.

_ Então vamos. Respondi.

_ Algum problema macaco?

_ Não, por quê?

_ Está com uma cara de desanimado.

_ Impressão sua.

Saímos de casa para ir ao shopping, marcamos com o Josh no estacionamento do mesmo. Andamos atrás do jogo que o Sam queria compra para o Aron. Resolvemos ir á praça de alimentação, estávamos conversando quando a Nessie chegou e deu o seu show.

Desgraçada, como ela aparece aqui dá em cima do meu irmão na minha frente e sai como se não tivesse acontecido nada, dona Bella que me desculpe, mas aquela garota é uma filha da puta! E já faz um tempo que anda me provocando e está merecendo uma lição. Depois que ela saiu, cai em cima do Sam e do Josh com tudo.

_ Porra Sam! Você está querendo-me foder? Perguntei exaltado.

_ Você não, só aquela belezinha que acabou de sair daqui. Disse rindo e apertando a mão do Josh

_ Sam! Ela é irmã do Alec.

_ Ih? Perguntou com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

_ Ih, que ele é o seu amigo. Sam começou a gargalhar e o Josh também.

_ Não vou negar que o Alec seja gente boa, que curto pacas conversar e jogar Xbox com ele mais, não tenho culpa que ele tem uma irmã muito gostosa.

_ Você viu aquela perna Josh? Sam voltou-se para o Josh.

_ Claro que eu vi, e aquela bunda também.

_ Auuuu! Sam vez como se tivesse uivando tirando gargalhadas do Josh.

_ Como você aguenta Jake? Perguntou Josh.

_ O que? Perguntei com raiva.

_ Ficar perto daquilo tudo e não ter comido ainda?

_ Eu a respeito, eu a vejo como irmã.

_ Azar o seu e sorte minha. Disse Sam gargalhando mais uma vez alto.

_ Na real, eu acho que você sabe que não tem chances, por isso você não pega. Josh debochou de mim.

Não posso negar que tinha esse pequeno detalhe que martelava a minha cabeça também, mais o maior motivo ainda era o Alec.

_ Eu vou embora. Falei me levantando da mesa. _ Tenho que ir estudar.

Pov – Nessie

Cheguei do shopping e fui logo entregando o celular do meu pai.

_ Ai coroa, o iPhone.

_ Obrigado filha! Disse me dando um abraço.

_ O que eu não faço por uma tatuagem. Disse rindo, fazendo o meu pai virar os olhos.

O sábado amanheceu como qualquer outra sexta só que com uma exceção, hoje eu ia pegar o Sam de jeito e descarregar toda a minha frustação. Logo pela manhã fui logo avisando que ia sair e que não tinha hora para voltar, minha sorte era que o meu pai daria serviço hoje, ou seja, não voltaria para casa, então eu estava com o meu sábado mais que livre. Mais como sempre antes de sair ele daria o ar da sua graça.

_ Renesmee em casa as 04:00. Para não arrumar confusão assenti com a cabeça. Assim que o meu pai saiu eu voltei para ela.

_ Mãe.

_ Só use camisinha. Foi só o que ela me disse. Por isso que eu amava a minha mãe. Depositei um beijo na minha mãe e fui fazer uns trabalhos da faculdade.

Por volta das 19:00 eu corri para tomar banho, lavei os cabelos, sai do banho me sequei e sequei o cabelo com o secador.

Fui ao meu closet e peguei um vestido vermelho tomara que caia que deixa a minha tatuagem que eu tenho no pescoço á mostra. Ele era justo e curto valorizando as minhas pernas e curvas.

Fiz uma maquiagem bem forte, coloquei brincos, calcei a minha sandália preta de salto, dei uma conferida no espelho e constatei que se eu fosse homem eu me comia. Peguei a minha bolsa de mão, coloquei quatro preservativos, borrifei perfume e fui para sala. Minha mãe estava corrigindo uns trabalhos quando cheguei à sala.

_ Como estou? Perguntei dando uma volta. Minha mãe olhava com um sorriso na face.

_ Linda! Vai deixar .. Com quem você irá sair mesmo?

_ Sam. Respondi. _ Irmão do Jake.

_ Vai deixar o Sam louco! Ela terminou a frase que tinha começado.

Estávamos conversando quando meu celular tocou, era uma mensagem do Sam.

_**Sam: Estou no portão, apito a campainha ou não?**_

_**Nessie: Não, já estou indo!**_

Despedir-me da minha mãe, recebi mais um conselho "Juízo" e fui em direção ao portão. Enfrente a minha casa estava parada uma Hilux SW4 prata, antes que eu saísse no portão o Sam estava com a porta do carona aberta para mim.

_ Linda! Ele disse depositando um selinho em meus lábios. Ele também estava um tesão com aquela calça jeans preta e camisa de gola V branca e o sapato social marrom, e o cheiro, OMG! Que cheiro era aquele.

_ Você também está uma tentação. Respondi. Ele soltou uma risada sexy me ajudando a entrar no carro.

Fomos para a boate Country mais balada da cidade, dançamos agarrados quase à noite toda e trocamos carícias bem quentes.

Quando o relógio marcava 02:00 da manhã resolvemos ir embora da boate.

_ Você tem hora para chegar em casa? Sam perguntou sem tirar os olhos da estrada.

_ Tenho. Respondi.

_ Ah é, que horas? Sam perguntou parecendo desapontado.

_ Agora que você me satisfazer por completo. Respondi. Ele soltou uma risada que parecia alívio e excitação ao mesmo tempo.

Dirigiu até a sua casa e fiquei surpresa ao saber que ele ainda morava com mãe. Na boate ele havia me contava que foi casada com uma moça chamada Emily e teve um filho o Aron, então pensei que ele morasse sozinho, fiquei surpresa ao ver que descíamos na casa da dona Sarah e do seu Billy pais dele. Ele parecendo perceber logo esclareceu tudo.

_ Meus pais foram visitar alguns parentes, e não gostam de deixar o Jake sozinho, como ele não queria ir para a minha casa eu tive que vim para cá.

Eu tinha me esquecido desse detalhe, sempre quando eles viajavam Jake tinha que ficar com alguém eles não confiavam 100% nele, ele às vezes passava esses dias na minha casa, tornando tudo mais difícil do que já era.

Ele entrou com o carro na garagem me ajudou a descer e entramos pela cozinha, eu já tinha vindo aqui, mais só fui até a garagem, não conhecia a casa por dentro, era bem aconchegante. Fomos para sala a casa era de dois andares e pelo visto a os quartos ficavam no segundo andar.

_ Bebe algo?

_ Sim.

_ O que você quer?

_ Um copo com água bem gelada. Ele começou a sorri e foi na cozinha buscar.

Eu estava bem distraída quando ele desceu só de bermuda, deixando aquele abdômen perfeito a mostra, ele pareceu não me notar quando descia.

_ Sam eu estava pensando .. Ele parou com o seu olhar em mim me olhou de cima a baixo, senti o meu corpo tremer.

_ Jake. Cumprimentei.

_ Nessie. Sam entrou na sala trazendo o copo com água que eu havia pedido.

_ Fala Jake. Sam falou.

Quando Jake ia falar o celular do Sam tocou e parecia ser alguma emergência com o filho dele.

_ Desculpe Renesmee, mais o Aron.

_ Que isso Sam, não precisa se desculpar.

_ Vamos eu te levo em casa.

_ Não precisa Jake pode me levar não pode?

_ Posso. Jake respondeu

_ Pow Mano! obrigado mesmo.

_ Prometo te recompensar depois princesa. Sam disse depositando um beijo em meus lábios.

Eu estava realmente frustrada, cheia de tesão e ia ter que ir para casa. Aff! Hoje não era o meu dia.

_ Está a fim de jogar Xbox? Pensei bastante, porque não.

_ Estou. Respondi o seguindo até o seu quarto.

Ainda estava com muita raiva daquele escroto, mais confesso que só em pensar de ficar sozinha no quarto dele resolvi pagar para ver o que ia acontecer.

Era bem arrumado para um quarto de menino. Sentei na cama e resolvi tirar as minhas sandálias, quando terminei o Jake me encarava de uma forma bem estranha, mais deixei passar.

_ O que vamos jogar Jake? Perguntei.

_ JAKE!

_ Ah desculpe, que tal futebol.

_ Ah você sabe que sou péssima em futebol.

_ Que tal Guitar Hero? Ele fez careta!.

_ Vamos fazer assim, jogamos futebol e o tornamos mais interessante.

_ Como isso seria possível? Perguntei. Ele riu maliciosamente.

_ Cada gol que um tomar tira uma peça de roupa. Eu escutei aquilo mesmo ou eu já tinha bebido demais? Se fosse sonho iria aproveita-lo ao máximo.

_ Isso é injusto. Disse.

_ Porque ele perguntou?

_ Porque eu faço um gol em você e você ficará de cueca já. Disse confiante.

_ Cueca? Que cueca? Eu não estou usando cueca.

PORRA! Quase morri do coração depois dessa, ele me encarava com uma cara de safado que eu nunca tinha visto.

_ Vamos começar. Ele perguntou. Assenti com a cabeça.

Escolhemos os times, eu peguei o Milan e ele escolheu o Real Madrid, colocamos dois tempos de quinze minutos e começamos a jogar, eu era péssima nesse jogo e com aquela pressão eu fiquei pior ainda, em três minutos do primeiro tempo eu tomei um gol, Jake deu um pause no jogo.

_ Tira. Disse com aquela voz rouca e sexy.

_ Já tirei a sandália. Disse como argumento.

_ Vou deixar passar. Ele disse dando play ao jogo. Cinco minutos depois tomei outro gol.

_ Tira.

Levantei primeiro com um pouco de medo, mas aquilo era tudo que eu queria, então criei coragem e entrei na brincadeira. Acho que ele pensou que eu tiraria o vestido, mas fiz melhor, cheguei à sua frente, virei de costa para ele como se fosse tirar o vestido e levei a mão por debaixo do vestido tirando a calcinha. Virei de frente para ele e joguei a calcinha para ele. Esse por sua vez já alisava a sua ereção por cima da bermuda.

_ Caralho! Ele disse quando joguei a calcinha para ele.

Voltei para a cama, e tinha que fazer só um golzinho que ai eu o deixava sem nada. Eu me esforcei, eu juro, mais acabei tomando outro gol.

Dessa vez nem esperei ele mandar, já estava na frente dele tirando o vestido, fiquei totalmente nua e fiquei com vergonha quando ele passou a língua sobre os lábios. Comecei a ir em direção a cama.

_ Aonde você vai? Ele perguntou já com a voz falhando.

_ Fazer o gol em você, você ainda está de bermuda.

_ Não seja por isso. Ele disse apertando o play e fazendo um gol nele mesmo e baixando a bermuda logo em seguida.

Mordi o lábio com a visão daquele pau dele, que parecia me chamar. Ele começou a vim na minha direção e eu não acreditei que realmente íamos fazer aquilo.

Ele me agarrou pelos cabelos, e passou a língua sobre a minha boca.

_ Você me deixa louco. Sussurrou no meu ouvido. Fiquei molhada só com aquelas palavras.

_ Agora eu quero ver cada uma das suas tatuagens. Ele continuava a sussurra no meu ouvido. Ele me virou de costa para ele e depositou um beijo em minha costa onde tinha uma tattoo e começou a contar.

_ Uma. Beijo e passou a língua. Passou a mão pelo o meu braço e depositou outro beijo e mais uma chupada onde se encontrava outra tattoo.

_ Duas. Virou-me de frente para ele e na minha barriga perto do umbigo tinha outra.

_ Três. Desceu para a minha virilha onde se encontrava a última tattoo, essa beijou, lambeu e deu uma mordida me fazendo gemer de prazer.

_ Quatro. Terminou de contar. Subiu até o meu pescoço passando a língua pelo o meu corpo e chegou ao pé do meu ouvido.

_ Adorei todas as suas tattoos. Disse chupando o lóbulo da minha orelha.

Eu arfei com isso. Ele desceu os seus lábios para o meu pescoço e sem aviso abocanhou o meu seio direito, mordendo o mamilo e passando a língua envolta dele enquanto estimulava o outro com a mão.

Eu não aguentei e desci a minha mão até o seu membro o apertando, ele gemeu sobre o meu seio, eu comecei estimula-lo com a mão, ele pareceu enlouquecer, me jogou em cima da cama dele, puxou as minhas pernas para o seu ombro e traçou um caminho com a língua do meu umbigo até a minha intimidade, quando a língua quente dele encostou-se ao meu clitóris eu soltei um grito muito alto de prazer, ele desceu a língua para minha fenda e começou a me estocar com ela, eu senti que fosse gozar só com a língua dele, comecei a rebolar sobre a sua boca enquanto ele estimulava o meu clitóris com o dedo, atingir o clímax só com sua língua, ele lambeu tudo e olhou para a minha face.

_ Eu sempre quis fazer isso. Disse deitando sobre mim e depositando um beijo na minha boca, o beijo era avassalador, era faminto, meu piercing dava uma sensação ainda melhor ele gemeu na minha boca quando eu fiz o meu piercing roçar em sua língua, eu o empurrei e inverti as posições, comecei a passar a língua pelo o seu corpo o fazendo gemer, dei pequenas mordidas em seu abdômen e ele dava uns pulinhos com isso, desci até o seu pênis e chupei primeiro só a sua glande, ele gemeu muito alto, passei o piercing por sua extensão até em baixo, depois subi roçando os dentes.

_ Porra!

_ Você quer me enlouquecer!

Voltei a lamber sua glande e antes de enterra-lo todo na minha boca, eu mordi a sua glande o fazendo gritar de dor e prazer.

_ CARALHO!

Enterrei aquele colosso na boca com tudo, dei investidas fortes com a boca, enquanto ele investia o seu quadril conta a minha boca e empurrava a minha cabeça.

_ Nessie. Ele gemeu.

Aumentei as minhas chupadas e ele atingiu o clímax na minha boca, chupei toda a sua porra e o encarei.

_ Simplesmente delicioso. Eu disse passando a língua pelos lábios.

Ele me puxou para cama e ficou sobre mim, colocou a minhas pernas em seu ombro, abriu a gaveta pegou a camisinha colocou em seu pênis e passou o mesmo na minha entrava me fazendo arfar, teceu uma mordida na minha barriga e sem aviso introduziu de uma vez o seu pau na minha fenda, eu gritei e apertei os seus cabelos, ele começou a investir muito forte sobre a minha entrada me deixando insana.

_ Mais forte! Eu gritei e ele atendeu.

Estocou com mais força que podia. Ele tirou o seu membro de mim e entrou com tudo de novo me fazendo ver estrelas, comecei a rebolar em seu pau.

Ele me puxou grudando os nossos corpos agarrando a minha cintura, quicávamos com força, uma hora ele me levantou e me fez sentar em seu pau de uma vez só, gememos juntos por dor e prazer, eu dei uma mordida em seu ombro o fazendo gemer, puxei nossas bocas em outro beijo enquanto ele me estocava com força, ele se soltou de mim e me jogou na cama.

_ De quatro.

Eu virei na hora, ele rosnou com a visão que teve e teceu uma tapa com força na minha bunda, me fazendo ficar mais arrebitada para ele, como sempre sem aviso enterrou aquele pau de uma vez só em mim, que eu quase gozei, começou a estocar com força e eu senti que logo atingiria o meu orgasmo.

_ Jake eu vou gozar! Eu gritei.

_ Goza comigo Nessie, deixa o seu néctar no meu pau. Ele disse e mordeu as minhas costas, foram preciso exatamente mais quatro estocadas para que atingíssemos o ápice junto, eu gritei e ele rosnou.

Ele caiu com o corpo sobre o meu, nossas respirações ofegantes, estávamos suados e cansados, eu sou intensa na hora do sexo, mais aquela intensidade foi demais até pra mim. Ele ainda estava dentro de mim.

_ Posso tomar um banho? Perguntei com a respiração um pouco ofegante ainda.

_ Claro, vou pegar uma toalha para você. Disse se retirando de dentro de mim, fazendo ambos gemerem.

Fiquei olhando ele ir em direção ao armário, com aquela bunda linda de fora e não acreditei eu tinha finalmente transado com Jacob Black!


	6. Consequences

Pov – Nessie.

Depois que transamos e eu tomei o meu banho a situação ficou bem estranha entre a gente, ele não conseguiu olhar em meus olhos e eu optei por respeitar o seu espaço.

_ Você poderia me levar para casa? Perguntei assim que vesti as minhas roupas. Ele fez sinal que sim com a cabeça.

Ele me deixou na frente da minha casa, ele permanecia olhando para rua, nem quando eu lhe dei tchau ele falou alguma coisa, limitou-se só a me cumprimentar com a cabeça. Entrei na minha casa e fui para o meu quarto, tirei as minhas roupas deitei na minha cama e aquele maldito arrependimento bateu.

No domingo acordei por volta do meio dia, tomei um banho e desci, meus pais estavam almoçando.

_ Que horas você chegou ontem mocinha? Meu pai perguntou.

_ Não sei pai, não olhei o relógio.

Meu pai deu um suspiro longo e já estava começando abrir a boca quando a minha mãe se meteu.

_ Ela chegou as 03:30 Edward, que mania você tem de achar que a sua filha ainda é uma criança. Disse colocando uma garfada de comida na boca.

_ Cadê o Alec mãe?

_ Foi para a casa do Jake. Ela respondeu. A menção daquele nome fez as minhas estranhas enrolarem.

_ Hum ...

Almoçamos e eu fui mexer um pouco no meu notebook. Como todo domingo é chato, esse não foi diferente. Na segunda acordei cedo para ir ao trabalho como sempre o café da manhã foi bem agitado, e ficou pior quando o meu irmão disse que teríamos que pegar o Jake.

_ Mãe você pode me dar uma carona? Perguntei tentando deixar a urgência de lado.

_ Por que filha? Você sabe que o seu irmão vai para o mesmo lugar que você.

_ Eu sei mãe, mas quero passar em outro lugar antes, e sabe como o Alec é chato.

_ Hum ... Está bem, não custa nada mesmo. Mais eu senti só pelo olhar dela que ela faria perguntas.

Terminamos de tomar café e fomos para garagem, me despedi do meu pai e do meu irmão minhas mãe fez o mesmo, entramos no carro e ela desligou o mesmo, só pelo ato eu sabia que iam começar as perguntas.

_ Então Renesmee, que aconteceu com você e o Jake? Perguntou me encarando.

_ Nada mãe. Tentei falar confiante, mas nem eu acreditei na tal confiança.

_ Renesmee, desde quando você começou a mentir para mim? Antes de mãe e filha somos amigas, e você não precisa esconder nada de mim.

É minha mãe tinha razão, desde o primeiro namorado que eu tive eu conto tudo para ela, e ela sempre me compreendeu e ficou do meu lado mesmo achando que não era o certo a se fazer, pois ela só queria a minha felicidade.

Baixei os olhos com vergonha, eu não acredito que eu ia contar, mas no fundo eu precisava desabafar com alguém, pois eu também estava me sentindo mal.

_ Eu transei com o Jake. Disse e olhei pela janela esperando sua reação. Ela suspirou bem fundo.

_ Bem, já estava na hora né, todos esses anos eu me pergunto por quanto tempo vocês dois ainda iriam aguentar ignora um ao outro.

Espera ai, era isso mesmo que eu estava escutando? Minha mãe falando que isso era óbvio?

_ Só não entendi qual é o problema, não era isso que você queria?

_ Era mãe, mas assim que terminamos ele passou a me ignorar e nem um tchau me deu, acho que ele se arrependeu.

_ Naah! Acho que não, acredito que o problema seja outro.

_ Que problema mãe?

_ Alec! Ela disse como se fosse óbvio.

_ O que tem o Alec?

_ Nessie, ele é o melhor amigo do seu irmão, e preza muito a amizade dele, ele tem medo de perdê-lo como amigo.

_ Mais não precisa me ignorar por isso, eu não vou contar ao Alec.

_ Ele não te ignora por medo que você conte, e sim por não poder se controlar e vocês acabarem transando de novo.

_ kkk ... Essa foi boa mãe, está bem que o sexo foi uma loucura, mas da forma que ele ficou duvido que queira bis.

_ Nessie, você subestima demais o Jake, você criou uma imagem de um homem galinha sem coração que só quer saber de sexo.

_ E estou errada? Perguntei arqueando as sobrancelhas.

_ Se ele não presta tanto assim o por que você acabou na cama dele? Agora ela arqueou a sobrancelha para mim.

_ Pelo tesão. Apresei-me a responder.

_ kkk .. Isso é o que você pensa, mas não vou estragar o que vem por ai, essa novela será ótima de assistir, só tenho uma coisa a dizer, sempre que precisar a mãe estará aqui, nunca esqueça disso. Ela disse com um sorriso terno nos lábios.

Fiquei sem entender aquelas últimas palavras, mas deixei de lado. Minha mãe me deixou na empresa.

Meu trabalho foi tranquilo, sai no mesmo horário de sempre. Chegando em casa fui para a academia, ao entrar na mesma tomei um susto ele estava conversando com uns caras perto de uns aparelhos de musculação. Passei por ele fingindo não ver, esforço em vão, uns dos caras que faz Box tailandês comigo me viu.

_ Cullen. Putz! Que merda! Virei totalmente sem graça pra cumprimenta-lo.

_ Tyler.

_ Jacob. Ele como á duas noites atrás, só balançou a cabeça em cumprimento.

_ Não vai ter Box hoje. O Tyler disse.

_ Não, por quê?

_ Professor teve que faltar.

_ Vou embora então. Disse indo em direção à saída.

_ Não vai puxar ferro hoje? Tyler perguntou.

_ Não, vou aproveitar para adiantar umas coisas para o trabalho, tchau para vocês.

_ Cullen. Tyler me chamou de novo, já estava ficando com raiva.

_ Oi.

_ Eu estava pensando se você não estaria a fim de sair comigo um dia desses. Disse com um sorriso nos lábios, percebi que o Jake fez uma cara nada boa para ele e gostei daquilo, mas não sairia com o Tyler, não faz muito o meu tipo, apesar de ser muito bonito. Mas não daria um fora no cara na frente do Jake.

_ Podemos ver isso depois? Perguntei nem dizendo que sim e nem que não.

_ Ok! Ele disse ainda com o sorriso nos lábios. Dei um sorriso sem graça e fui para a saída.

Cheguei em casa e fiquei vendo Tv, não tinha nada para fazer, acabei pegando no sono e acordei atrasada para faculdade, me arrumei correndo peguei as minhas coisas e fui para sala.

_ Pai, me salva me leva na faculdade, por favor! Pedi suplicando.

_ Achei que você nem fosse hoje.

_ Eu peguei no sono e me atrasei.

_ Ok! Ele disse pegando as chaves do carro.

Ele correu o mais rápido que ele podia, e graças a isso consegui chegar antes da primeira aula começar, mas a maioria das pessoas já estava na sala.

A aula correu bem, e as minhas amigas passaram falando dos encontros que tiveram, eu ouvi tudo aquilo e não falei nada, como TODAS ali já tinham passado pela mão do Jake e descartadas logo em seguida, não queria que elas soubessem que eu era mais uma, aliás, eu nunca contei da minha queda por ele, só para Claire e essa em vez de ajudar só estragou mais falando que comigo era diferente, porque querendo ou não nós tínhamos uma história.

Não sei de que história essa louca estava falando. Pegaram no meu pé perguntando se eu não tinha saído com alguém disse que sai com o Sam, mas que não tinha rolado nada, pois ele teve um problema.

Na hora do intervalo elas foram para lanchonete e eu fui ao banheiro, ao adentra o mesmo eu escutei uns gemidos estranhos e logo cheguei à conclusão que tinha gente transando no banheiro.

Entrei no banheiro na ponta do pé e me segurando para não rir, infelizmente eu tinha que fazer as minhas necessidades e que me desculpasse quem estava ali, entrei na primeira porta que vi e tentei ser discreta, eu até que estava conseguindo quando a menina gemeu o nome do cara.

_ Jacob Black, você é um tesão.

Me coração foi na boca e voltou. Eu não estava acreditando que ele estava transando com sei lá quem no banheiro da faculdade. Está certo que ele não me prometeu nada e foi só uma transa entre a gente, mas aquilo me incomodou e muito, ele realmente não tinha escrúpulos, e não sei como a minha mãe foi capaz de falar que eu criei uma imagem ruim dele, não foi eu quem criou nada, foi ele mesmo.

Sai do banheiro determinada a mostrar para ele que eu não sou igual a nem uma mulher que ele pega. Eu o faria se arrepender do dia que resolveu brincar comigo. Dizem que a vingança é um prato que se come frio, e eu comeria a minha congelando.

Fui até a sala de aula peguei as minhas coisas, passei pelas as meninas me despedindo, ninguém entendeu nada, mas não me impediram. Na frente da faculdade liguei para aquele que ia me ajudar.

_ Sam.

_ Oi linda, tudo bem?

_ Poderá ficar melhor, que tal você cumprir o que prometeu?

_ Recompensar você?

_ Isso ai!

_ Onde você está?

_ Na faculdade.

_ É a mesma do Jake né?

_ Isso ai!

_ Dez minutos estou ai.

E estava mesmo e lindo como sempre. Entrei no seu carro e depositei um beijo selvagem em seus lábios.

_ Nossa, que delícia. Ele disse saindo com o carro da frente da faculdade.

Ele me levou para onde eu queria, a casa do Jake, entramos pela porta da frente, eu estava cega e com raiva, assim que ele fechou a porta eu o joguei contra a mesma, e devorei os seus lábios, ele apertou a minha cintura a puxando para ele, prendi as minhas pernas em sua cintura, sentindo já a sua ereção, me rocei sobre ela e gemi sobre os seus lábios, passei a língua sobre a sua boca, desci a minha mão para a sua calça e apertei por cima da mesma a sua ereção, agora foi a vez dele gemer em meus lábios.

Aquele gemido dele me levou mais ainda a loucura, ele estava totalmente entregue a mim e era isso mesmo que eu queria. Puxei seu lábio inferior com os dentes e antes de solta-los os chupei, ele fechou os olhos. Fui ao pé do seu ouvido.

_ Eu quero você Sam! Falei gemendo em seu ouvido, ele rosnou e comigo ainda em seu colo me carregou para o seu quarto lá em cima.

Jogou-me sobre a cama e foi tirando a roupa, não esperei por ele e fui tirando a minha, ele me olhou com desejo e deitou sobre mim, inverti as posições assim que ele ia começar a me beijar, fiquei por cima dele e passei a mão sobre o seu peitoral, ele era realmente gostoso, passei a língua no seu abdômen o fazendo arfar, fui até o seu pênis e segurei na base olhando para ele, de uma vez só eu enterrei tudo na boca o fazendo o gemer muito alto, ri sobre o seu pau e isso o fez tremer.

_ Você não presta! Ele disse apertando a minha cabeça contra o seu pau e inclinando o seu quadril o enterrando mais ainda na minha boca. Eu o chupava com vontade, a raiva que eu estava me ajudou a proporciona-lo prazer, quando ele estava quase gozando eu parei, ele me olhou com ódio e desejo nos olhos, subi passando a língua pelo seu abdômen e parei em seu ouvido.

_ Quero que você goze dentro de mim. Eu disse chupando o lóbulo da sua orelha.

Ele rosnou e ficou por cima de mim, pegou a camisinha que já estava fora da gaveta, sorri com isso, ele já tinha se preparado. Ele colocou a mesma e me virou de costas para ele, segurou em meus cabelos posicionou o seu pau na minha entrada e me introduziu com tudo, eu arfei e gritei o seu nome.

_ SAM!

Uma mão ele segurava os meus cabelos e a outra ele levou ao meu clitóris me fazendo arfar e gemer muito alto, eu rebolei sobre o seu pau e sobre o seu dedo.

Ele me estocava com força, nossos corpos chocavam um com outro fazendo barulho, uma hora ele enterrou tão fundo que eu cravei as minhas unhas em sua bunda e ele mordeu a minha nuca, depois disso mais duas estocadas foi o suficiente e gozamos juntos gritando.

Ele caiu sobre mim com a respiração sem controle e eu não estava diferente. Ele se retirou de dentro de mim me fazendo gemer e diferente de como foi com o Jake ele me virou para ele.

_ Você costuma ser intensa sempre assim? Ele perguntou com um sorriso nos lábios.

_ É o que dizem. Disse mordendo os lábios.

_ Como você pode ser tão sexy garota? Ele perguntou tirando o preservativo e indo em direção ao banheiro para joga-lo fora.

Ele apareceu na porta do banheiro mordeu o lábio inferior.

_ Vai um banho ai? Perguntou com um sorriso safado na boca.

_ De novo? Eu perguntei já ficando arrepiada.

_ Eu não provei o seu gosto. Ele disse e foi para dentro do banheiro.

Eu não ia perder a chance de transar com ele de novo, já estava na chuva mesmo, agora ia termina de me molhar. Fui atrás dele no banheiro e ele me pegou de jeito, não sei nem como conseguir sair daquele banheiro.

Sai primeiro do que ele, com muito custo, me sequei e coloquei a camiseta que ele tirou e a minha calcinha.

_ Sam. Gritei.

_ Fala linda!

_ Vou pegar água está bem?

_ Tudo bem linda! _ Aproveita e paga um pote de sorvete que tem no frízer e trás.

_ Ok!

Desci as escadas e fui em direção à cozinha. Tomei um copo bem cheio de água, estava realmente com sede. Abrir o frízer e me estiquei para pegar o sorvete, dei um pulo de susto com a voz que eu escutei.

_ O Que você esta fazendo aqui? Jake me perguntou com a voz carregada de ódio, não consegui segurar o sorriso de vitória que surgiu em meus lábios, Eu disse que ia me vingar!

Pov Jake

Sabe aquela sensação de arrependimento que bate todas às vezes depois que você age por impulso? Foi assim que eu me senti assim que sai da Nessie naquela noite que transamos, o pior era que eu não queria me sentir daquele jeito, queria poder falar que foi maravilhoso e que eu tinha adorado cada minuto que transamos, mas não foi assim que funcionou, eu nem consegui olhar em seus olhos e ela pareceu perceber, o que ajudou um pouco foi que ela não perguntou nada, e eu dei graças a Deus por isso.

Depois que a deixei em casa eu não conseguir dormir a noite toda, pensando que ela deveria estar me odiando, e me senti mais culpado ainda quando o Sam chegou perguntando se ele tinha ficado muito puta com ele, limitei só a negar com a cabeça, mas a culpa já era imensa há essa hora.

No domingo quando o Alec ligou dizendo que ia lá em casa eu pensei que ele tinha descoberto, pois ele estava com a voz um pouco estranha, mas para o meu alivio o problema tinha sido o tio Edward pegando no pé dele, porque ele passou a noite fora.

No domingo eu tinha emprestado a moto para o meu Josh e o animal não voltaria no domingo e tinha levado a chave do carro, Sam não podia me levar para o trabalho então eu teria que ir com o Alec e automaticamente com a Nessie.

Na segunda pela manhã quando o Alec passou para me pegar fiquei surpreso que ela não estava no carro.

_ Cadê a Nessie. A menção do nome dela me fazia lembrar-se dela gemendo o meu nome.

_ Disse que tinha algo para fazer antes de ir para o trabalho e pediu carona para a minha mãe. Eu não sei se eu ficava aliviado ou preocupado com isso, pois eu tinha certeza que aquilo foi para não me ver, sinal que ela também tinha se arrependido.

Trabalhei como pude aquela segunda, estava totalmente sem vontade. Quando cheguei em casa resolvi ir para academia só quando cheguei lá que lembrei que segunda era dia de Box, então o encontro seria inevitável.

Ela tentou me ignorar, mas o Tyler a chamou e vi que ela nos cumprimentou com muito custo. Ela não teve Box aquele dia então resolveu ir para casa. Confesso que fiquei com raiva quando o Tyler a chamou para sair, e fiquei com mais raiva ainda quando ela não disse nem que sim e nem que não.

Fui para a faculdade aquela segunda. Antes de ir para a sala eu a vi chegando quase atrasada, ela estava uma delícia como sempre com aquela calça jeans apertadinha e o meu "amigo" tinha dado sinal de vida.

Quando eu fui para sala, a Leah não parava de provocar passando a mão em mim, e como eu não conseguia tirar a imagem da Nessie gemendo eu não aguentei, na hora do intervalo eu fodi a Leah com tudo no banheiro feminino. Não era bem ela que o meu corpo chamava, mas era o que tinha. Escutei que alguém bateu a porta com tudo do banheiro, mas não liguei.

Depois que transei com a Leah fui para o pátio e não avistei a Nessie, mas não fui perguntar, a conhecendo como eu a conheço ela não contou para ninguém sobre o acontecido.

Ao término da aula os caras me chamaram para tomar cerveja, resolvi ir, tomei umas duas e fui para casa. O carro do Sam estava na garagem, sinal que ele estava em casa.

Guardei a moto, entrei pela sala e vi que a luz da cozinha estava ligada e tinha barulho vindo de lá, imaginei ser o Sam ou até mesmo o Josh. Fui sem falar nada e juro que quando vi a Renesmee com a camisa do Sam se esticando para pegar algo no frízer deixando a calcinha cavada a mostra eu gelei.

Gelei porque ela estava linda com aqueles cabelos molhados e gelei mais ainda porque eu sabia que ela tinha transado com o Sam e aquilo me deu uma raiva que não sei nem como descrever.

_ O que você esta fazendo aqui? Perguntei com a voz carregada de ódio. Ela pareceu se assustar, mas não deixar de ver o sorriso de vitória que apareceu em seu lábios, ela fez de proposito eu constatei.

_ Pegando sorvete. Ela respondeu inocente.

_ Não perguntei aqui na cozinha e sim na minha casa ainda com a camisa do Sam? Eu sabia a resposta, mas queria ouvir da boca dela.

_ Ah Jake pelo amor Deus, vai dizer que você não sabe que eu estava transando com o Sam. Ela disse fechando o frízer e colocando o sorvete no balcão ainda com aquele sorriso nos lábios. Eu tentei me mexer, mas era impossível.

_ Aonde tem colher? Ela perguntou como se nada tivesse acontecendo.

Apontei para a o armário atrás dela. Ela foi pegar as colheres, abriu o pote do sorvete e pegou um pouco.

_ Quer? Perguntou levando a colher a boca e comeu de um jeito bem sexy.

_ Eu não acredito que você fez isso! Eu disse olhando bem dentro dos seus olhos.

_ O que? Comer o sorvete direto do pote?. Ela perguntou com um falso espanto na face.

_ Não Renesmee, não acredito que você transou com o Sam.

_ Por quê? _ Acha que eu tinha que ficar esperando quando você resolvesse os seus demônios internos e decidisse voltar a falar comigo? _ Ou até mesmo que eu esperasse você deixar o arrependimento de lado por termos transando? Ou você está achando que você pode transar com sei lá quem no banheiro da faculdade e depois vim ficar comigo?

_ Era você que estava no banheiro? Perguntei espantado. Ela só afirmou com a cabeça.

_ Olha Black, eu não tenho culpa que você se arrependeu do envolvimento que tivemos, mas aconteceu. Eu não vou contar para o Alec, pode ficar tranquilo, só peço que você volte a me tratar como antigamente, não tem o porquê de voce me ignorar. Ela disse olhando em meus olhos.

_ Agora com licença que o Sam está me esperando. Não vai querer sorvete mesmo? Fiz sinal negativo com a cabeça. Ela estava saindo da cozinha virou e olhou em meus olhos.

_ Estou tão feliz que resolvemos esse problema. Disse com aquele sorriso de vitória espalhado pela sua face.

Fiquei sem reação nenhuma. Fiquei parado por alguns minutos na cozinha e resolvi ir para o meu quarto. Estava lá quando a porta do meu quarto abriu.

_ Eu vou pedir comida japonesa para comer com a Nessie quer? Sam perguntou. Fiz sinal negativo com a cabeça.

_ O que você tem Jake? Sam perguntou fechando a porta.

_ Nada, você poderia me dar licença. Disse olhando com raiva.

_ Já sei problema com mulheres.

_ Já pedi para você me dá licença. Voltei a repeti.

_ Ah macaco, não liga não ela vai voltar.

_ Sam! Não vou pedir de novo. Falei abrindo a porta do quarto para ele sair.

Nessie apareceu ainda vestindo só a camisa do Sam com o celular na mão.

_ Sam! Chamou manhosa.

_ Eles querem saber se é cartão ou dinheiro?

_ Dinheiro. Sam respondeu indo ao encontro dela. Ela repetiu o que ele disse no celular e agradeceu.

_ Algum problema? Perguntou. Olhando do Sam para mim.

_ Macaco que está com problemas com umas das mulheres que ele tem.

_ Eh mesmo!. Ela disse demostrando um interesse pela conversa.

_ O que aconteceu? Ela perguntou me olhando. Ela estava de brincadeira comigo não é, aquilo me deixou com mais raiva ainda.

_ Uma garota que eu comi que agora está dando para outro. Disse com raiva olhando para cara dela. Pensei tê-la ofendido, mas me enganei.

_ Ah é? Que interessante! Mais me responde uma coisa, ela era sua namorada ou propriedade sua para você ficar com raiva por ela está dando para outro?

_ Não. Respondi baixo e com raiva.

_ Ah então você não tem nem um direito de ficar com raiva Jake, quer um conselho, parte para outra, pois ela deve está adorando dá para outro cara.

_ Vamos Sam! Ela virou para o Sam mordendo os lábios. Ele a agarrou pela cintura e a levou para o seu quarto.

Fiquei acompanhando os dois e bati a porta do meu quarto com tudo. Quando a comida chegou, eles me chamaram mais uma vez, eu não estava com fome, mas fui assim mesmo, pois queria ver como ela se portaria na minha frente, ela não parou de rir com o Sam e beija-lo na minha frente.

Quando terminamos de comer ela disse que ia embora, o Sam foi leva-la, eu fiquei os observando de novo e concluir que mau a tinha conseguido e já tinha perdido por pura estupidez minha, você é um fodido mesmo Black!

Pov Nessie

Cheguei em casa tarde depois de tudo que aconteceu na casa dos Blacks, sabia que levaria uma bronca do meu pai, mas a felicidade que eu sentia era tão grande que o meu pai podia me bater que eu não ia ligar. Entrei em casa e a minha mãe estava na sala vendo Tv.

_ Oi mansinha. Disse beijando muito forte sua bochecha

_ Nossa! Pelo visto o problema com o Jake foi resolvido.

_ Ih como foi.

_ Como vocês estão?

_ Melhor impossível.

_ Que bom filha, fico feliz.

_ Cadê o papai?

_ Já foi dormir.

_ Não ligou pela hora que cheguei?

_ Não, eu disse que você teve que ir fazer um trabalho na casa de uma amiga.

_ Mãe você é demais.

_ É mais não ganho iPhone. Eu comecei a rir.

_ Não, mais ganhará uma bolsa nova.

_ Agora eu gostei. Ela disse. _ Bom vou dormi, estava esperando você chegar.

Ela levantou desligou a Tv e me deu boa noite. Subi para o meu quarto, tomei outro banho, sempre com um sorriso nós lábios.

Quando sai me sequei coloquei uma roupa para dormir, peguei o meu celular para colocar para despertar e tinha uma nova mensagem, olhei o visor e era do Jake.

Precisamos conversar! Jake


	7. Fairytale Ruined

**Pov Nessie**

A mensagem do Jake realmente me deixou intrigada, mas àquela hora da noite não tinha como resolver nada, por esse motivo não respondi a mensagem e resolvi dormir, pois o dia tinha sido cheio.

Acordei pela manhã para ir ao trabalho como qualquer outro dia. Tomei banho coloquei a minha roupa e desci para tomar café. Só que ao chegar à ponta da escada escutei uma voz masculina familiar vinda da cozinha, e não era nem do meu pai e muito menos do meu irmão. Prendi a respiração, pois sabia de quem se tratava a voz.

_ Bom dia! Entrei na cozinha cumprimentando todos.

_ Bom dia, filha! Disse a minha mãe me olhando com deboche.

_ Oi Nessie. Ele disse me encarando.

Sentei para tomar o meu café, o fato dele estar sentado na minha frente não ajudou em nada.

_ Nessie, o Jake veio aqui para te levar para o trabalho. Arquei a sobrancelha _"O que esse cara está aprontando, deve está querendo-me foder não é no bom sentindo."_

_ Aprecio a sua gentileza, mas o Alec me leva.

_ Sinto muito toupeira, prometi levar a Megan na faculdade agora de manhã e os caminhos são totalmente opostos, então a mãe deu ideia de pedir para o Jake, já que o pai saiu mais cedo hoje e ela não pode te levar.

Por que eu senti que aquilo era armação da minha mãe? Ah já sei por que, ela estava me encarando com um sorriso de quem tinha aprontado.

_ Gentileza sua, mas vou de ônibus.

_ Por que Nessie? Se o mesmo é lugar?

_ Hoje estou a fim de ir de ônibus. Falei o encarando.

_ É impressão minha ou clima entre vocês está mais tenso do que de costume? Meu irmão perguntou olhando para o Jake.

_ Que isso Alec, impressão sua! Ele se explicou rápido demais e com um tom de nervosismo, o Alec não é burro.

_ Jake, o que aconteceu? Meu irmão perguntou largando o garfo.

_ Nada Alec! Meu irmão olhou para mim com uma cara de poucos amigos.

_ Renesmee, eu vou perguntar de novo e espero sinceramente que você me conte a verdade, e que a verdade não seja o que eu estou pensando. _ O que aconteceu?

_Pensa porra, Pensa, pensa se não vocês dois estão fodidos._

_ Jake quer que eu o ajude a ficar com a minha professora. Falei a primeira merda que veio na minha cabeça, e esperei sinceramente que colasse.

_ Por que eu tenho a impressão que isso é mentira? Meu irmão falou intercalando olhares entre o Jake e eu.

_ Mais é a mais pura verdade! O que você acha que seria? Perguntei colocando a mão na cintura.

_ Me deixa ver! Disse o meu irmão colocando a mão no queixo, não vinha coisa boa por ai! _ Pensei que vocês dois andavam se pegando por ai, e se fosse isso, o senhor estaria muito encrencado senhor Black. Disse apontando um dedo para o Jake.

_ Por quê? A minha mãe perguntou com raiva. _"Porra mãe! Fica quieta, não fode mais com as coisas."_

___ Por um simples detalhe, eu amo você cara, você é como um irmão para mim, mas você não é o cara certo para a minha irmã, já vivi muitas coisas com você, sei como você trata as mulheres, e a minha irmã pode ser muito louca, mas não é para você, desculpe, mas você sabe que temos a política de sermos verdadeiros na amizade. _ Então vou dá um conselho de amigo, pois tenho certeza que vocês já ficaram que tenha sido a última vez, pois não quero perder um amigo, e não quero que a situação se torne insuportável, vai que vocês se apaixonam? O que acho muito difícil, porque o Jake não se apaixona, mas não quero que isso que temos termine mal, então seja lá o que vocês dois fizeram ou estão pensando em fazer TERMINA AGORA! Ele disse tudo aquilo e mesmo parecendo muito calmo a sua voz entregava o quanto ele estava bravo.

_ Você não tem direito de decidir isso Alec, e você está completamente errado. Disse a minha mãe olhando para o Alec.

_ Estou tão errado que nenhum dos dois se defendeu até agora! Ele disse levantando da mesa.

_ Alec! O Jake chamou.

_ Depois Jake. O Alec saiu indo em direção à garagem e saindo com o carro.

_ PORRA JAKE! O que você tinha que vim fazer aqui?

_ O seu irmão me ligou pedindo para te levar para o trabalho.

_ Culpa minha! Minha mãe disse levantando às mãos como se pedisse desculpas.

_ Nós temos que conversar Nessie! Ele disse.

_ Conversar sobre o que Jake? Nós transamos e você se arrependeu, grande merda, já entendi, não precisa se desculpar. Ele olhava para mim e para a minha mãe.

_ Eu sei da história. A minha mãe respondeu a pergunta que se passava na sua face.

_ Não é bem assim, eu não me arrependi, eu estava com medo dessa reação do seu irmão. Disse se explicando

_ Essa reação só aconteceu porque você foi burro de se entregar, isso não teria acontecido se você não tivesse me tratado daquele jeito, você é experiente nisso, toda mulher que você já fodeu, você continuou falando no dia seguinte, não entendi o porquê que comigo foi diferente, não pedi para você namorar comigo e nem me amar, o que eu queria de você era prazer, e isso você me deu e muito bem por sinal, agora é bola para frente.

_ Você transou com o Sam para se vingar de mim, agora não me venha dizer que foi só uma transa entre a gente, você ficou com raiva porque eu estava transando com a Leah no banheiro.

"_Ah então era a vadia da Leah que ele comia no banheiro"_

_ VOCÊ FEZ O QUE? Minha mãe gritava do outro lado da cozinha olhando para mim. Fiquei calada olhando para minha mãe, não tinha contado essa parte. Ignorei sua pergunta e espanto.

_ Eu não fiz por vingança! Falei olhando em seus olhos.

_ Fez por que então? Vai dizer que está apaixonada pelo o meu irmão? Ele perguntou com deboche.

_ Não estou apaixonada, mas acho que ele é um ótimo candidato a isso!

_ Se liga Renesmee, você está com raiva porque você foi só mais uma na minha lista.

_ kkkk ... Raiva? Mais uma na lista? Tem certeza disso Jacob? Sou tão só mais uma na sua lista que você invadiu o meu quarto para impedir que eu fodesse com o Seth e ficou com raiva quando o Tyler me chamou para sair e não suportou a ideia de eu ter transado com o Sam, isso porque eu sou só mais uma, imagina se você sentisse algo por mim como que seria.

_ É coisa demais até para mim! Minha mãe falou se sentando em uma cadeira. _ Vocês dois estão apaixonados e não veem isso!

_Que apaixonados o que mãe, eu lá ia me apaixonar por um cara como o Jacob.

_ É verdade filha, você não iria se apaixonar você já está APAIXONADA!

_ Não surta mãe, não fala merda! _ Fala alguma coisa seu merda. Virei para ele. _ Fica ai calado a deixando falar essas merdas e não fala nada.

_ Ele não vai falar, porque ele sabe que é verdade, só que ele inventa a desculpa de não querer perder a amizade do Alec, já que ele sabe que já aprontou muito nessa vida e se machucou demais também. _ Só que vou falar algo para você Jacob, não se esconda atrás dessa desculpa, pois o Alec se realmente gosta de você ele vai aceitar mais cedo ou mais tarde, não deixe esse sentimento de lado só para agradar o seu amigo.

_ E você minha filha para de mentir para o seu coração, você não gostou de saber que ele estava com outra e por isso transou com o Sam como vingança, eu te conheço muito bem e a senhorita não da ponto sem nó. Vocês já são adultos então comecem a agir como tais e resolva logo essa situação, vocês não perceberam ainda, mas vocês foram feitos um para o outro, sei que será difícil à relação de vocês por que cada qual é mais orgulhoso que o outro, mas com consenso e conversa tudo dá certo, não vão deixar que a palhaçada do Alec, ou as atitudes da Nessie impeçam vocês dois.

Eu olhava de boca aberta para a minha mãe e para o Jake, o que estava acontecendo naquela cozinha, a minha mãe deu um banho de palavras doidas que eu não sei o porquê pareciam tão certas e verdadeiras para mim. Eu olhei para o Jake ele estava com a mesma expressão que a minha. Minha mãe começou a seção loucura de novo.

_ E para finalizar, vou dá um último conselho, comecem do começo, zerem todas as brigas e desentendimentos, vão se conhecer primeiro, pois vocês não se conhecem realmente, vocês veem um ao outro durante oito anos, mais nunca se conheceram de verdade. _ Agora vamos todos acabar com isso e ir trabalhar. _ Renesmee você quer carona ou vai com o Jake?.

Minha mãe era louca, tinha acabado de constatar isso. Ela falou tudo aquilo e ainda estava com um sorriso nos lábios.

_ Nessie. O Jake finalmente falou depois de todo aquele tempo.

_ Eu realmente quero que você vá comigo.

Pensei e ponderei as minhas escolhas, tudo já estava um estrago mesmo, Alec já estava com raiva, minha mãe já tinha falado merda demais, o que seria uma carona.

_ Está certo, vamos então. Falei pegando as minhas coisas.

Fomos na sua mota, o restaurante onde ele trabalha fica antes da empresa onde trabalho, mas ele não pareceu se importar. Não falamos nada durante o caminho, fiquei com receio até de pegar na sua cintura, mas por fim fiz. Ele parou na frente da minha empresa, eu desci e entreguei o capacete para ele.

_ Obrigada! Disse virando as costas para ele. Quando dei por mim ele estava pegando meu braço.

_ Você vai realmente ignorar tudo o que a sua mãe nos disse? Ele perguntou.

_ Jake, a minha mãe é louca, você melhor do que ninguém deveria saber disso. _ Não precisa levar a sério tudo que ela falou. Disse dando um sorriso sem graça.

_ Tarde demais, porque eu já levei. Ele falou e me puxou para um beijo, bem diferente do beijo que demos no dia que transamos, tinha algo especial ali.

Quão grande foi a minha surpresa quando reparei que retribuía o beijo o apertando bem forte, eu deveria esta louca. Ele sorriu sobre os meus lábios interrompendo o nosso beijo.

_ Janta comigo hoje? Ele perguntou com a testa encostada na minha, reparei que ele estava com os olhos fechados.

_ Não sei se isso é certo! Eu respondi.

_ Não perguntei se é certo, perguntei se você janta comigo. Ele disse abrindo os olhos e olhando para os meus.

_ Depende. Eu respondi.

_ Porra Nessie! Para que ser tão complicada, é só responder que sim ou que não, que merda! Disse já ficando estressado e se soltando de mim.

_ Calma estressado, vai depender se for você que vá cozinhar. Disse rindo, ele retribuiu o sorriso.

_ Essa era a ideia. Disse voltando a me abraçar, eu estava adorando tudo aquilo.

_ Então eu aceito! Disse abrindo um sorriso. _ Agora com licença que já estou atrasada e não posso perder o emprego. Disse me soltando dele, ele me puxou de novo e me deu mais um beijo daquele.

_ Tchau ás 20:00 lá em casa. Fiz sinal positivo com a cabeça e seguir para o meu trabalho.

Entrei rindo de tudo que estava acontecendo, apesar de está sentindo uma alegria imensa por aquilo está acontecendo, algo dentro de mim falava que o conto de fadas não duraria muito, mas resolvi arriscar do mesmo jeito!

**Pov Jake**

Quando a Nessie saiu da minha casa eu não consegui dormir, aquela sensação que eu tinha perdido uma pessoa importante rondava o meu coração de uma tal maneira que doía.

Doeu mais ainda quando o Sam chegou e veio contar da aventura dele com ela, disse que ela veio que nem furacão, que estava faminta e parecia ter raiva, foi ai que me liguei que era tudo por vingança, por isso o sorriso de vitória na face hoje mais cedo, ela sentia algo por mim também, por isso fez o que fez.

Resolvi então correr atrás dessa coisa que eu sentia por ela, eu nem sabia ao certo o que era eu só sabia que queria estar com ela, então resolvi mandar uma mensagem, ela não respondeu e eu fiquei mais frustrado ainda, aquela noite eu não dormi nada.

Logo pela manhã o meu celular tocou e era o Alec perguntando se eu podia levar a Nessie no trabalho, a sorte deveria está ao meu lado só podia, eu queria conversar com ela e a oportunidade bate á minha porta.

Na hora aceitei e assim que me arrumei e tomei banho fui para a casa deles. Cheguei lá eles estavam tomando café naquela confusão que sempre é na casa dos Cullens por isso amo essa família.

Ela não estava na mesa, mas não demorou muito para aparecer e logo se formou aquele reboliço do caralho, eu praticamente me entreguei para o Alec e ele que não é burro nem nada sacou tudo no ar, deixando bem claro que não aprovava nada entre a gente, confesso que quase desistir depois daquela, mas a tia Bella veio com aquele balde de realidade e jogou na nossa cara sem pudor, me deixando sem palavras e deixando a Nessie furiosa.

Mais enquanto ela falava eu comecei a processar tudo aquilo e cheguei à conclusão que o Alec teria que me perdoar, porque eu não ia deixar passar o que eu sentia pela Nessie, depois de sete anos eu estava finalmente voltando a sentir algo por uma mulher e não ia deixar de viver fosse o que fosse aquele sentimento.

Consegui fazer que ela pegasse carona comigo, fomos o caminho todo calados e tive a ideia de chama-la para jantar comigo. Quando parei na frente da empresa que ela trabalha fiz o pedido apesar dela ter feito o famoso cú doce, no final ela aceitou, me despedi dela e segui para o meu trabalho.

Sai de lá radiante, cheguei no trabalho mais sorridente do que nunca, os companheiros do trabalho perceberam.

_ Que isso Black, á noite pelo visto foi boa. Gabriel falou batendo no meu ombro.

_ Não foi parceiro, será! Disse rindo.

_ Ih acho que tem gente apaixonado ai! Mathews disse rindo.

_ Apaixonado eu não sei, mas gostando dela acredito que eu esteja.

_ Que milagre é esse! Disse o meu Chefe. _Black gostando de uma menina, pensei que não fosse viver o bastante para isso. Ele disse fazendo todos rirem.

_ Vão todos a merda, menos você Chefe. Eu disse fazendo todos rirem dessa vez.

Meu trabalho foi melhor do que qualquer outro dia, eu estava realmente radiante de felicidade. Sai no horário de sempre e fui ao supermercado para comprar as coisas para o jantar, resolvi fazer algo que eu sabia que a Nessie adorava Massa com Queijo Camembert e um filé de frango grelhado como acompanhamento, ela não gosta de comidas muito gordurosas, mas essa receita italiana ela não consegue resistir.

Comprei tudo que eu precisava e fui para casa. Dei graça Deus pelo velho Billy ter uma adega em casa, sorte ter um pai que é apreciador de vinhos.

Não conseguia fazer nada que não fosse pensar no jantar, então a hora não passava, por volta das 18:00 eu comecei a preparar o Jantar. O Sam hoje dormiria na casa da ex-esposa, então estávamos com a casa livre. Enquanto a massa cozinhava eu cortei as outras coisas e cortei o queijo, aproveitei para arrumar a mesa, usei as louças finas da minha mãe.

Subi tomei o meu banho e me arrumei, coloquei uma calça jeans preta uma blusa social branca, com as mangas dobradas e os dois primeiros botões abertos, calcei um tênis para que não ficasse tão formal, dei uma penteado no cabelo com as mãos, passei um perfume, coloquei um relógio de prata e fique a esperando, o queijo ainda estava no formo, pois queria servir tudo quentinho.

Por volta das oito a campainha tocou e eu fui abri com muita ansiedade, ela estava linda como sempre.

_ Entra! Eu disse pegando na sua mão a ajudando entrar. Ela sorriu um sorriso nervoso para mim. _ Você está linda! Elogiei.

_ Obrigada! Ela respondeu tímida, coisa rara para a dona Renesmee.

_ Fica tranquila, vai dá tudo certo. Disse depositando um selinho em seus lábios.

**Pov Nessie.**

Eu não sei como consegui sobreviver aquele dia de trabalho eu está realmente ansiosa e olha que ainda era de manhã. O dia no trabalho passou se arrastando. Quando finalmente chegou o fim do expediente, eu ainda lembrei que tinha que fazer a minha tatuagem.

Então fui para o shopping. Como eu queria o escorpião em quase toda a costa não seria em uma sessão e sim em três. Praguejei mentalmente, pois não sabia o que o Jake faria para o jantar e não posso comer certos tipos de alimentos após fazer a tattoo.

Após o término da primeira sessão fui para casa. Assim como no trabalho o dia não passou em casa e eu não ter ido para a academia piorou ainda mais.

Por volta da 18:30 eu fui me arrumar, ainda não sabia o que vestir, então penei um pouco até resolver ir com um vestido de um ombro só com listras pretas e vermelhas. Fui tomar o meu banho, sai me sequei, vesti o vestido, calcei uma sandália vermelha bem alta, prendi o cabelo em um coque alto deixando cabelos soltos na frente, coloquei uns brincos pequenos, fiz uma maquiagem leve passei um brilho nos lábios e constatei no espelho que estava bonita.

Desci por volta das 19:40 e pedi que a minha mãe me levasse. Para o meu pai e meu irmão eu ia a uma festa. Tenho certeza que o meu irmão desconfiou, mas não nem me preocupei com isso.

Cheguei por volta as 20:00 na casa do Jake, ele veio me receber lindo como sempre. Entramos e eu reconheci o cheiro da comida.

_ Você fez Massa com queijo Camembert? Perguntei espantada e surpresa. Sempre que vou almoçar no restaurante onde ele trabalha eu como isso, já que a minha mãe não sabe fazer.

_ Sim. Ele disse com um sorriso nós lábios.

_ E o que para acompanhar? Perguntei temendo a resposta.

_ Filé de frango grelhado.

_ Uff! Que alivio. Eu disse realmente aliviada.

_ Por quê? Ele perguntou confuso

_ Eu fiz a primeira sessão da minha tatuagem hoje, então não posso comer certas coisas.

_ Que bom que fiz massa e filé de frango. Disse me levando até a cozinha. O cheiro lá era melhor do que na sala.

Fiquei sentada no balcão, pois ele ainda estava fazendo a comida. Ficamos em silencio por alguns minutos até que ele quebrou o mesmo.

_ Como foi o seu dia hoje? Perguntou mexendo na massa.

_ Entediante como sempre. Não ia falar que fiquei ansiosa o dia todo.

_ O meu também.

_ Quer vinho? Ele perguntou.

_ Quero.

Ele pegou uma taça e serviu um pouco de vinho na minha taça. O Vinho estava uma delícia.

_ O vinho é bom? Ele perguntou.

_ Uma delícia, quer provar? Perguntei levantando a taça. Ele assentiu com a cabeça, chegou perto, mas não pegou a taça, ele veio direto para a minha boca e me deu um beijo, a sua língua pedindo passagem na minha boca e eu cedi de bom grado, quando o beijo estava esquentando ele me soltou.

_ Realmente uma delícia, na sua boca fica melhor ainda. Eu baixei os olhos meio envergonhada, pois não esperava por essa. Ele voltou a falar, levantei os olhos para olha-lo.

_ Eu fico pensando como será gosto direto da sua pele. Disse passando um pouco de molho branco no meu ombro nu e logo em seguida o chupando com vontade me fazendo fechar os olhos.

_ Como eu pensei! Tão bom quanto o vinho! Ele já estava me levando à loucura com aquilo.

_ Nós podemos comer primeiro? Estou realmente como fome. Eu disse e ele soltou uma gargalhada.

_ O que eu estou fazendo? Só estou experimentando o vinho e o molho. Bufei e virei os olhos.

Mais por sorte ou azar ele parou com a tortura. Jantamos e a conversa foi bem produtiva, tanto que descobrir que quando ele brigou com o _Alec pela primeira vez até febre ele teve_, zoei falando que aquilo tinha sido gay e ele não gostou muito, mas logo pedi desculpas lhe dando um beijo.

Apos o jantar ele colocou os pratos e talheres na lava louças e fomos para a sala com as taças de vinho. Começamos a nos pegar na sala e ele resolveu esquentar e foi pegar algo na cozinha, foi ai que aquela sensação de que o conto de fadas não duraria muito deixou de ser só sensação e se tornou realidade.

A campainha tocou e ele pediu que eu abrisse, fui toda sorridente e dou de cara com a vadia da Leah.

_ O Jake está? Perguntou entrando sem permissão.

_ Na cozinha. Foi só o que falei.

A segui, ela estava com um micro vestido que dava para olhar toda a sua bunda, pois nem calcinha a vagaba estava usando.

_ JAKE! Ela entrou gritando e foi entrando como já tivesse familiarizada com a casa.

Fomos para a cozinha eu queria ver onde ia acabar aquilo, mas algo já me falava que não seria algo bom. Ele levou um susto quando ele a agarrou por trás.

_ O que você está fazendo aqui? Ele perguntou para ela, mas olhava para mim.

_ Não olha para mim. Eu disse. _ Olha para ela, a intrusa aqui é ela. Eu disse apontando para a Leah.

_ O que você está fazendo aqui garota? Ela perguntou me olhando de cima a baixo.

_ Estou me fazendo à mesma pergunto nesse exato momento. Respondi olhando para ela.

_ Você é a irmã do Alec né? Ela perguntou. Fiz sinal positivo com a cabeça.

_ Seu irmão é tão legal, sabia que ele nós chamou para passar uns dias na casa de praia de vocês? Arregalei os meus olhos com aquilo.

_ Aliás, amor foi sobre isso que eu vim falar com você, além de te dar um beijo.

"_Amor" Foi isso mesmo que eu escutei?_

_ Pelo visto a coisa entre vocês está séria. Disse olhando para os dois. O Jake não conseguia nem se mexer.

_ Mais do que séria, o Jake me pediu um namoro há dois dias.

_ Ah é! Fico feliz por vocês. Eu disse olhando para o Jake.

_ Que cheiro bom! Amor você cozinhou? Ela perguntou abrindo o forno.

Como em um estalo ela sacou o que estava acontecendo e virou com os olhos arregalados olhando do Jake para mim.

_ Jacob, o que está acontecendo aqui? O que essa garota está fazendo aqui vestida desse jeito? E por que você está arrumado? Isso era um encontro?

Essa resposta eu também queria ouvir. Fiquei o encarando esperando a resposta.

_ Não é nada Leah. Ele disse olhando nos olhos da vadia.

Não é nada? Eu sou uma idiota mesmo cara, mereço me foder mesmo.

_ Ok! Está tudo muito bom, mas o NADA tem que ir embora agora. Disse saindo da cozinha, estava no meio da sala pegando o meu celular quando ele me agarrou pelo braço.

_ Não faz isso! Ele disse suplicante.

_ Mais eu não estou fazendo nada. _ Você disse que não somos nada para a sua namorada, então o nada irá se retirar para que vocês dois possam se curtir.

_ Eu fiz isso porque ela pode contar para o Alec. Ele disse sussurrando.

_ Éh! Eu disse sussurrando também. Ele soltou um sorriso. _ Foda-se você, o Alec e essa puta que você chamada namorada. Terminei sussurrando a fala e virei às costas. Ele me seguiu.

_ Você vai estragar com tudo de novo. Ele disse com um tom de acusação.

_ EU? .. kkk ... Você está de brincadeira né Black? Eu não tenho culpa que você seja covarde e mentiroso. _ Quando você vai entender que eu não sou essas burras que você pega?

_ Nessie eu ...

_ Ah fica quieto seu merda, maldita hora que eu pensei que você podia ser diferente, mas você é bom, muito bom, eu quase acreditei em você, faltou pouco para isso, mas no final a sua verdadeira face apareceu.

_ Vai se foder Nessie, você também não é perfeita para me criticar. Ele disse com raiva.

_ Realmente não sou perfeita, mas de uma coisa eu tenho certeza, se fosse o Alec ou até mesmo o Sam naquela cozinha eu teria falado que nós estamos em um encontro e que estávamos pensando em tentar um relacionamento, diferente do que você fez, e não me venha dizer que foi para ela não contar para Alec, seja homem uma vez na vida e confesse que na real você quer continuar na putaria e só queria mais uma para isso, valeu a tentativa Black.

_ Agora com licença que tenho que ir embora, pode ir volta para a sua namorada.

Disse saindo da sua frente, da sua casa e da sua vida!


	8. Beach Part I

Pov Nessie.

Sai da casa do Jake furiosa e decidida em esquecer de vez aquele filho de uma puta!

Liguei para a minha mãe vim me buscar e esperei por alguns minutos ainda em frente à casa daquele crápula.

_ O que foi minha filha? Minha mãe perguntou assim que parou com o carro na minha frente.

_ Nada! Respondi entrando no carro.

_ Renesmee Cullen eu.. Eu me estressei e surtei e a interrompi aos gritos.

_ AH PELO AMOR DE DEUS MÃE, FAZ UM FAVOR E NÃO FALA MAIS NADA, POIS AS MERDAS QUE A SENHORA DISSE ESSA MANHÃ, JÁ ESTÃO VALENDO PELA VIDA TODA! Disse gritando olhando para a sua face com raiva.

Essa por sua vez me encarava com os olhos arregalados e a boca meio aberta.

_ Eu vou fingir Que você não acabou de gritar comigo que nem uma louca e vou perguntar de novo, e dessa vez quero que você responda direito, porque se você gritar mais uma vez eu não respondo por mim. _ O que foi que aconteceu? Ela perguntou com a voz baixa, porém com raiva.

Respirei fundo, pois não queria brigar com a minha mãe também.

_ O Jake está namorando a Leah, eu acabei de descobrir pela própria boca da vadia.

A expressão dela que até agora era de raiva ficou suave e aparentava compaixão e pena.

_ Ah minha filha, me desculpa. Ela disse com os olhos já ficando cheios de água.

_ Desculpa por quê? Perguntei sem realmente entender.

_ Eu pensei que ele realmente gostasse de você, que como ele te chamou para jantar ele realmente queria tentar. As lágrimas já começavam a brotar em seus olhos. Fiquei com pena dela.

_ Eu sei mãe, eu sei que a senhora só queria ajudar, mas não se pode ajudar quem não quer ser ajudado, a senhora tentou abrir os olhos dele para os sentimentos que ele tem por mim, e eu estava disposta a tentar. Mas acho que o medo dele se apaixonar é tão grande que ele acaba enfiando os pés pelas mãos. Eu disse segurando a sua mão e tirando uma lágrima que já caia em seu rosto. Ela começou a rir do nada e eu fiquei confusa com o que estava acontecendo.

_ O que foi mãe, está ficando louca? Perguntei.

_ Eu estou rindo, pois era eu quem deveria está lhe consolando e não ao contrário e quem deveria está chorando era você e não eu. Ela disse parando de rir e me encarando com uma expressão de quem esperava a qualquer momento o meu choro.

_ Se a senhora está esperando que eu chore, vamos ficar aqui até sei lá quando, pois uma coisa que eu não faço é chorar por algo que tem em qualquer esquina. Ela virou os olhos e começou a sorrir.

_ Eu não sei de quem você herdou toda essa confiança e força, eu sou uma manteiga derretida e o seu pai mesmo tentando ser o durão não consegue, e você saiu totalmente o oposto de nós.

_ Agradeça ao Chefe Swan por isso! Eu disse rindo a fazendo rir também.

Ela dirigiu para casa e antes de entra na coragem deu um jeito na aparência que estava realmente ruim.

_ Credo mãe, parece até que foi a senhora quem levou um fora! Eu disse rindo da cara que ela fez.

_ Está tão ruim assim? Fiz sinal positivo com a cabeça e ela fez uma careta.

Entramos na garagem, ela desligou o carro. Eu estava saindo do carro quando ela pegou no meu braço.

_ O que você vai fazer agora? Perguntou me encarando.

_ Eu não sei. Respondi.

_Renesmee, é claro que você sabe, assim que você colocou os pés para fora da casa dele você já sabia o que fazer.

_Eu vou tentar com o Sam, eu gostei realmente de ficar com ele, e ele me tratou realmente de uma forma diferente, nem um namorado me tratou em meses como o Sam foi comigo em uma noite.

_ Eu lhe entendo filha, só não vá fazer algo para se arrepender depois.

_ Dona Bella, a senhora está cansada de saber que eu prefiro me arrepender das coisas que eu fiz do que das que não fiz, e o que é uma vida sem riscos? Ou arrependimentos? Diferente do que muitos acham o meu passado não me condena ele só me acrescenta. Disse piscando para ela e descendo do carro.

Eu realmente tentaria com o Sam e não seria por vingança dessa vez, e sim porque gostei de estar com ele. Sem contar que o homem é lindo né e muito experiente. Tive que sorrir com esse pensamento, estava tão absorta que nem vi que o meu pai me encarava do sofá.

_ Oi Paizinho! Disse sentando no sofá.

_ Quem vai ser? Ele perguntou.

_ Quem vai ser o que?

_ A vitima do plano louco que está passando em sua cabeça?

_ Que vitima? Que plano?

_ Quem não te conheça que te compre Cullen, quando você dá esse sorriso que agora pouco está em seus lábios, e sinal que alguém vai chorar e você sorrir.

_ Nossa pai! Que horror! Disse fingindo estar ofendida.

_ Eu me pergunto todo dia, porque que você não faz artes cênicas ao invés de Relações Internacionais.

_ kkk .. Porra pai! Quem escuta o senhor falando isso vai achar que sou falsa.

_ FALSA? Não, maluca, intensa, vingativa pode até ser, mas falsa NUNCA!_ Não vai falar mesmo quem é?

_ Para sua informação não será dor que eu irei proporcionar e sim prazer, muito prazer.

_ ISABELLA SWAN! Ele gritou e eu aproveitei para ir para o meu quarto.

Coitada da minha mãe vai sobrar para ela. Subi as escadas e antes de entra no quarto escutei a minha mãe falando_"Cai na real, a sua filha não é mais virgem há muito tempo"_ Fechei o meu quarto a chave, eu estava fodida pela manhã sem dúvida.

Tomei o meu banho, coloquei uma roupa para dormir bem leve e fui ao quarto do meu irmão.

Bati duas vezes antes de entra, ele estava ao telefone e fez sinal que eu esperasse, sentei em uma cadeira de frente para sua cama e esperei, ele terminou a ligação e veio falar comigo.

_ Fala Princesa! Ele disse.

_ Quem é você e o que fez com o meu irmão? Ele começou a sorrir.

_ Posso chamar a senhorita de toupeira se assim for do seu querer!

_ Naaah! Prefiro a princesa mesmo que seja estranho vindo da sua boca.

_ Qual é a boa? Ele perguntou.

_ Ah boa é que quero ir para praia com vocês.

_ Quem contou da praia para você?

_ A namorada do Jacob.

_ Mais é uma vadia mesmo aquela Leah.

_ Também acho, mas você ainda não me respondeu.

_ Era para ser só nós quatro, eu quero curtir com a Megan.

_ Você quer curtir com a Megan ou vocês querem fazer uma orgia? Ele olhou sorrindo um sorriso malicioso em resposta.

_ Como eu imaginava. _ Me deixa ir, eu não vou atrapalhar.

_ Isso já está virando uma bagunça, o Jake acabou de ligar para perguntar se o Josh pode ir, agora você quer ir, quem mais você vai querer chamar?

_Claire, Quil, Rach, Paul, Becca, John, Kim, Jared, Jesy, Embry e Seth. Ele me olhou com os olhos arregalados e já balançava a cabeça negativamente quando eu fui me explicar.

_ Va dizer que não será show de bola geral junto na praia? Sem contar que você terá mais gente para a sua orgia. Ele pareceu gostar dessa ideia, fala,fala,fala do Jake mais é igualzinho se não pior!

_ Sabe que reparei que todos os nomes que você citou estão em pares, só você que não. Disse me olhando.

_ Quem disse! _ Eu vou com o Sam!. Disse saindo do quarto sem esperar a sua reação.

Fui para o meu quarto, peguei o celular para mandar mensagem para o Sam, antes que eu pudesse escrevê-la chegou uma mensagem nova e era do JACOB.

_"**Boa Tentativa! Até quando você usará o Sam para me fazer ciúmes? Tente uma nova quem sabe você consiga me comover!"**_

Não conseguir ficar sem rir da mensagem, ele realmente se acha!

_"**AI, ai,ai JB, você realmente acha que o mundo gira em torno de você né? Mas eu tenho uma novidade não gira amigo! E não estou usando o Sam para lhe fazer ciúmes, eu simplesmente optei ficar com um homem de verdade e deixar AS CRIANÇAS para vadias como a Leah! Tenha uma boa noite Black!"**_

Após enviar a mensagem do Black, fui enviar para o Sam.

_"**Oi Delícia, tenho um convite para fazer, que tal passar três dias na praia com a galera e COMIGO é claro! Espero sua resposta, Beijo na boca!"**_

Pensei que ele não fosse responder na hora, mas passado três minutos o meu celular tocou.

"_**Prepare o corpo gatinha, pois eu pretendo surfar em você os três dias"! Aloha!**_

Pov Jake

Quando a Renesmee saiu da minha casa eu fiquei realmente furioso, fiquei furioso com a Leah por ter aparecido, com a Renesmee por ter se precipitado mais uma vez, e comigo porque como sempre fui um covarde de merda da melhor qualidade.

Mas o que estava feito estava feito e eu tinha certeza que agora não tinha mais volta, Renesmee é diferente das meninas que eu estou acostumado a ficar, acho que por isso que está tudo tão complicado.

Resolvi desistir de tentar algo com ela, eu tenho sentimentos por ela, mas isso não é o bastante para ficarmos juntos. Foi melhor assim, ter acabado antes que algo mais sério realmente acontecesse.

Entrei e fui falar com a Leah, ainda tinha mais essa bomba para desarmar.

_ Leah. Chamei entrando na sala. Ela estava sentada no sofá mexendo no celular.

_ Não quero explicações Jake, eu vou fingir que você não estava em um encontro, o que eu sinto por você supera tudo.

Está ai a grande diferença da Nessie para essas outras que eu pego, a Nessie tem amor próprio isso eu tenho que admitir, ela no lugar da Leah já tinha me esculachado, enquanto a Leah pensa que faz isso por amor.

_ Ok Leah! Fingiremos então que nada aconteceu. _ Mas eu não lembro te ter pedido você em namoro. Eu disse sentando no sofá ao seu lado.

_ Mais vai pedir, é só questão de tempo.

_ Leah eu já disse que é só sexo, quantas vezes eu vou ter que falar que não namoro.

_ Ai Jake, esquece isso e me beija. Disse vindo me beijar. Eu me afastei, não estava no clima.

_ Não estou afim Leah.

_ Você quer conversar então?

_ kkk.. Você sabe conversar Leah? Pensei que só soubesse foder.

_ Deixa de ser grosso Jake, não precisa me tratar assim por causa daquela vagabunda do irmão do Alec.

_ Escuta aqui Leah, o nome dela é Renesmee e ela não é vagabunda, a única vagabunda que tem aqui é você. Disse apontando o dedo para sua face.

Ela começou a sorrir e colocou as pernas por cima das minhas.

_ Que lindo! Black está apaixonado, aquela fulana conseguiu colocar a coleira que muitas tentaram hein! Disse mordendo os lábios.

_ Vagabunda! Eu disse olhando em seus olhos.

_ Xinga mesmo que eu adoro quando você está com raiva. Ela disse subindo em meu colo e depositando um beijo selvagem em meus lábios.

Os amasso estavam esquentando quando o Josh entrou na sala.

_ Jake, tem quarto para que? Disse sentando em uma poltrona a nossa frente.

Leah saiu do meu colo se arrumando.

_ Oi Josh. Ela o cumprimentou já o comendo com os olhos. Como o meu irmão não vai muito com a cara dela fingiu nem ter escutado.

_ Cadê o Sam Jake? Perguntou me olhando.

_ Casa da Emily. Eu respondi.

_ Estou a fim de fazer algo nesse final de semana, algo em mente? Ele disse.

_ Eu vou para a casa de praia do Alec, está afim?

_ Claro, adoro aquilo lá, estou precisando pegar umas gatinhas e lá tem ótimas festas.

_ Ligo mais tarde para o Alec e pergunto se está tudo bem você ir.

_ Quem vai? Ele perguntou.

_ Até agora só eu, Alec, Megan e.

_ EU! A Leah gritou me interrompendo.

_ Vichi! Esse troço vai? Ele perguntou olhando para mim e apontando para a Leah, que o encarava com raiva. Eu comecei a rir dá cara de nojo que o Josh fez.

_ Que isso Josh. Eu disse tentando controlar o riso.

_ Tanta COISA nesse mundo para comer e você me come a pior delas, o Sam que está se dando bem pegando a irmã do Alec, o que eu não daria para ficar com aquela mulher.

_ Como você sabe que o Sam ficou com ela? Perguntei desconfortável, pois a Leah já estava com um sorriso de vitória nos lábios.

_ Sam me contou, ficou louco com ela.

_ Hum!

_ Bom, vou dormir ai hoje, vou subir. Disse levantando da poltrona e indo para as escadas.

_ Tchau Josh. Leah disse toda manhosa.

_ Você está doente garota? Eu comecei a rir pois sabia que não ia vir coisa gentil por ai.

_ Não. Disse parecendo uma gata, pois o não pareceu um miado.

_ Então porque você está falando desse jeito parecendo um gato? Ah espera ai, você está tentando ser sexy né! Está um lixo! Disse subindo as escadas.

Ela me olhou ofendida, como se perguntasse "_Você não vai fazer nada?"_ Só dei de ombros.

_ Eu vou embora. Ela disse vendo que hoje não rolaria nada.

_ Tchau! Eu disse ligando a Tv.

_ Não vai me levar a porta? Disse colocando as mãos em volta do meu pescoço.

_ Não, você sabe onde fica. Disse tirando os braços do meu pescoço.

_ Vai tomar no cú Jacob. Disse saindo da sala.

Fiquei rindo sozinho na sala e resolvi ligar para o Alec, perguntei se estava tudo bem o Josh ir, de começo ele não gostou muito da ideia, mas depois cedeu, perguntei pela Renesmee como quem não queria nada e ele disse que ela estava no quarto dela, e não falou mais nada.

Após ter desligado o celular eu resolvi ir para o meu quarto jogar um pouco de vídeo game. Estava no meio do jogo quando chegou uma mensagem no celular.

_"**Nessie pediu permissão para ir a praia e levar os amigos, concedi, pois será legal.**_Fiquei feliz com a noticia, passar três dias na praia nem que fosse só para olha-la era bom, mas terminei de ler a mensagem. _**Agora gostaria que você me falasse desde quando o seu irmão Sam anda ficando com a minha irmã? Pois ele vai para praia com ela!**_

Ai fodeu tudo, não só teria que vê-la na praia como aos beijos com o meu irmão, esse joguinhos de ciúmes já estava ficando velho.

Mandei uma mensagem para ela e recebi uma que me tirou realmente do sério. CRIANÇA! Com quem ela pensa que está falando? Já vi que essa viagem para praia ia dar o que falar.

Tentei continuar a Jogar mais não consegui, resolvi ir tomar um banho, antes de entrar no banheiro o Josh entrou no quarto.

_ Sam acabou de me ligar, Renesmee o chamou para ir à praia também.

_ Já estou sabendo. Eu disse sem vontade.

_ Já pensou olhar aquela mulher de biquíni, Puta que pariu!

_ Deixa o Sam te ouvir falando assim dela!

_ Que mau humor é esse mano? A gata vira-lata não deu jeito em você hoje.

_ kkk.. Gata vira-lata? Eu perguntei rindo.

_ Você não viu o jeito que ela falou comigo hoje, credo, não sei como você consegue, mas tudo bem tem gosto para tudo. Disse saindo do meu quarto. Tomei o meu banho e coloquei uma roupa, peguei o meu celular os meus fones e deitei na minha cama ouvindo música.

Estava quase pegando no sono quando chegou uma mensagem do Sam.

_"**Acredito que o Josh já tenha lhe contato, mas resolvi mandar a mensagem do mesmo jeito. Renesmee me chamou para ir para praia, e eu disse que sim, espero sinceramente que esteja tudo bem para você, porque por mais que você diga que ela é sua irmã eu sei que vocês dois se gostam, mas eu não irei deixar de ficar com ela por causa disso, só paro o dia que ela falar que não me quer mais. Você pode achar que o que vou falar agora é mentira, mais torço para que vocês resolvam logo isso. Não esquece que te amo Macaco! Sam!.**_

Renesmee estava certa, por mais raiva que fiquei em ver a mensagem, eu tinha que admitir que eu perto do Sam era um MOLEQUE!

Pov Nessi.

A semana que se estendeu passou rápido. O meu pai prometeu entender que eu não era mais "pura", mas que seria a mesma "tinha" de sempre.

Eu contei a novidade para a galera, geral adorou a ideia três dias na praia sem supervisão era tudo de bom.

Por incrível que parece a semana voou, e quando reparamos já era quinta e sairíamos na parte da tarde para a praia. A viagem deveria dá no máximo uma hora.

_ Pegou tudo? Perguntou a minha mãe entrando no meu quarto.

_ Peguei. Respondi.

_ Você vai com quem?

_ Com o Sam, e a Claire, Quil e o Seth vão vim com a gente.

_ E o Alec?

_ Alec vai levar a Megan e mais duas amigas dela que não sei quem são. Jacob vai com a Leah de moto, Josh vai levar a Rach, Paul, Becca e John, no carro no Jared vai a Kim, Jesy e o Embry.

_ Quero ver aonde você vão colocar tanta gente para dormir em uma casa de cinco quartos.

_ Ah mãe, isso a gente da um jeito, e duvido que alguém vá passar mais de quatro horas dormindo, são só três dias, temos que aproveitar o máximo.

_ Ok! Então! Juízo.

Despedi-me da minha mãe e do meu pai. O Sam já me esperava com o carro na frente de casa.

_ Oi linda! Disse me beijando encostado no carro.

Abriu a porta para que eu entrasse no carro e seguimos para o posto onde combinamos para encontra as outras pessoas. Já estavam todos lá. Dividimos as pessoas como já havia sido combinado e partimos para praia.

Chegamos à mesma por volta das 18:00 descarregamos os carros e arrumamos as coisas. Eu e Jake não nos olhamos um minuto ou trocamos nem uma palavra um com outro. Eu estava sentada no colo do Sam o beijando quando o Jake apareceu.

_ Sam eu.. _ Desculpe, não sabia que vocês dois estavam aqui, eu volto depois.

_ Que isso Jacob. Eu disse forçando o nome dele pela a minha boca depois de alguns dias.

_ Pode falar com o Sam, eu já estava indo a cozinha pegar algo para comer mesmo. Disse depositando um beijo nos lábios do Sam e saindo para cozinha.

Chegando à mesma a Leah estava com a Megan e as outras amigas, que eu não fui muito com a cara delas. Passei fingindo que não tinha visto ninguém.

_ Sabe Megan, tem pessoas ai que dizem ser santa, mas já ficou com dois dos Blacks. Leah disse.

Eu estava de costas e de costas permaneci.

_ É mesmo. Megan disse fazendo as outras rirem.

_ Renesmee né? Leah disse vindo ficar ao meu lado. _ Nome esquisito. Ela disse fazendo as meninas rirem.

Eu permaneci calada fazendo o que estava fazendo e a ignorei, isso a deixou brava.

_ Você não vai me responder. Disse encostando um dedo no meu ombro como se tivesse nojo.

_ Ah desculpe, você estava falando? Eu estava escutando uns latidos só que achei que fosse uma cadela latindo e não você falando. O que você disse mesmo? Eu perguntei olhando em seus olhos, sua face ficou vermelha.

_ Escuta aqui garota..

_ Shhh! Eu interrompi. _ Primeiro que você está na minha casa, segundo que eu não vou brigar com você por causa de homem, se você quer o Sam pode pegar, mas duvido que ele vá querer algo com você, e terceiro se eu fosse você cuidava do Jacob, pois eu vi umas das suas amigas hoje cedo dando em cima dele. Disse pegando o sanduíche e os sucos e indo para fora.

Antes de sair da cozinha virei para ver como Leah estava ela olhava com raiva para as meninas e aquilo me deu uma profunda alegria, esse três dias na praia prometiam grandes surpresas.


	9. Beach Part II

**Pov Nessie.**

Saí rindo da cozinha indo em direção da varando onde o Sam estava conversando com o Jake.

Adorei a cara que a vadia da Leah ficou ao descobrir que o Jake estava dando em cima das "amiguinhas" dela.

Cheguei a varando e o Sam, Jake e o Alec estavam conversando, era algo engraçado, pois eles estavam rindo.

_ Do que vocês estão rindo?

_ Não é da sua conta. Alec respondeu.

_ _"Não é da sua conta"_. Imitei a voz do meu irmão. _Coisa de veado isso Alec, deu pra isso agora. Eu disse sentando ao lado do Sam.

Jacob e o Sam estavam rindo do que eu disse.

_ Garota você é muito insuportável, como você aguenta Sam?

_ Sua irmã é um amor Alec, só não é com você. Sam respondeu.

_ Vamos fazer o que hoje? Josh entrou na varando sem camisa perguntando. "_O que é aquilo? Que homem bom meu Deus, como pode ter saído três coisas lindas daquelas". _Engoli em seco e tentei disfarça que sua aparição havia me afetado.

_ Tem festa no Arena do Texas hoje. Meu irmão disse.

_ A balada lá é do caralho! Eu disse bebericando o meu suco.

Josh veio sentar ao meu lado e o cheiro do perfume dele me deixou embriagada.

Estávamos conversando e decidindo para onde iriamos de noite, pois ficar dentro de casa estava fora de cogitação, quando a Leah chegou aos gritos na varanda chamando o Jake.

_ JACOB! _ EU QUERO SABER QUAIS DESSAS VADIAS VOCÊ COMEU?

Ele olhou espantado, eu não aguentei e comecei a rir. Jake me olhou confuso, meu irmão só balançou a cabeça negativamente.

_ Do que você está falando Leah? Está ficando louca?

_ Essa escrota. Ela disse apontando para mim. _ Disse que você estava pegando uma das minhas amigas. Jake me olhou com raiava.

_ Você sente prazer em me foder garota? Ele perguntou olhando para a minha face. Eu fiquei com sorriso de deboche nos lábios.

_ Leah, você acha mesmo que eu ficaria com _essas garotas_. Ele disse o essas garotas com desprezo.

_ Como é que é? A loira perguntou colocando a mão na cintura. _ Você fica comigo e depois você me despreza?

_ Bem vinda ao Club querida. Eu disse piscando em sua direção.

_ Fica quieta Renesmee. Alec chamou a minha atenção.

_ Você ficou com ela mesmo? Leah perguntou quase chorando.

_ Garota você é burra e surda ou só se faz? Eu perguntei.

_ Cala boca sua vagaba, pois desde que você apareceu o meu namoro com o Jake está uma merda. Ela falou me encarando.

_ Uma _merda_ sempre foi, eu só _apimentei_ um pouco mais. Eu disse rindo.

_ Eu vou quebrar a sua cara. Ela disse vindo à minha direção.

_ Pode vim. Eu disse levantando da cadeira.

Jake segurou a Leah e o Josh me agarrou pelos os braços, o cheiro do perfume dele penetrou a minha narina, e aqueles braços musculosos me agarrando me causaram um arrepio.

_ PARA RENESMEE, PARA COM ISSO DEIXA DE SER TÃO INSUPORTAVÉL. Jake gritava segurando a Leah.

_ Parar! Eu ainda nem comecei, como vou parar? Eu perguntei sorrindo.

_ Gatinha! Josh me chamou. _ Deixa isso para lá, vai ficar arrumando briga com gato sem raça, não vale a pena. Ele disse com aquela voz sexy.

Eu mordi o lábio inferior. Não posso ficar perto desse homem.

Soltei-me de seus braços e passei pelo o Jake esbarrando em seu ombro fazendo ele e a vadia se desiquilibrarem.

**Pov. Jake.**

_ Me solta Jacob. A Leah disse com os olhos cheios de água.

_ Ok! Leah serei sincero, eu fiquei com a Letícia, mas nós não somos namorados, eu já falei isso para você várias vezes, mas você cisma em falar que somos namorados, ai dá nisso.

_ Mais viemos para ficar juntos.

_ Eu sei disso, mas eu vou ficar com você e com outras se eu ficar com vontade.

_ Até com a Renesmee?

_ Não, a Renesmee e eu não temos mais nada.

_ Vocês ficaram já? Sam perguntou.

_ Pensei que você já soubesse, pela mensagem que você me mandou.

_ Eu sei que vocês dois possuem sentimentos um pelo outro, não sabia que vocês já haviam ficado.

_ E isso faz alguma diferença? Eu perguntei com raiva. _ Você vai deixar de ficar com ela por isso?

_ Já disse na mensagem que só paro de ficar com ela quando ela pedir.

_ Sabe que ela irá ficar com outros né? Alec disse para o Sam.

_ Não sou namorado dela e nem ela é minha namorada só curtimos o tesão que sentimos um pelo o outro. _ Você ainda a quer? Ele me perguntou.

_ Não. Eu respondi.

_ Fico feliz por isso. O Alec disse atrás de mim.

_ Não enche você também Alec, já basta a sua irmã aprontar, agora vou ter que escutar você fodendo os meus ouvidos?

_ Eu avisei, eu falei que não era para se meter com ela, que ela não é as meninas que você está acostumado a ficar, você me escutou? Não.

_ Vai se foder. Eu disse indo para a beira da praia.

**Pov Nessie.**

Subi as escadas pensando no Josh e em seus músculos me agarrando.

"_Nessie sua puta, pegou o Jake, o Sam e agora quer o Josh, você não deve ser normal"_

"_Na real eu sou normal sim, só tenho a coragem que muitas não têm"._

Cheguei ao quarto onde eu dividiria com o Sam de noite e fui ao banheiro.

Liguei a torneira para encher a banheira e fui tirar a roupa. Prendi os meus cabelos em um coque para que não molhassem, eu tomaria um banho bem relaxante para acalmar todos aqueles pensamentos com o Josh.

Entrei na banheira e fechei os meus olhos por alguns minutos. Escutei passos em direção do banheiro.

_ Sam é você?

Não obtive resposta.

_ Sam? Chamei de novo.

_ Sam não gatinha, Josh.

Eu não estava acreditando no que eu estava vendo, na minha frente o Josh estava parado só de bermuda passando a mão pelo o peitoral e mordendo o lábio inferior, que visão do inferno.

_ O que você está fazendo aqui? Consegui perguntar por fim.

_ Não acredito que você está me fazendo essa pergunta.

_ Josh responde.

_ Pensei que fosse isso que você queria, já que você me comeu com os olhos lá embaixo e tremeu quando eu te agarrei.

_ Você entendeu tudo errado.

_ Será que entendi mesmo? Ele perguntou passando a língua pelos os lábios.

_ Entendeu, eu estou com o Sam.

_ Você já esteve com o Jake, porque não pode ficar comigo? Eu morro de desejo por você, desde que a vi no shopping.

_ Josh o Sam ele.

_ O que tem eu? Sam apareceu na porta do banheiro atrás do Josh.

_ Ai meu caralho! Sam não é nada do que você está pensando.

_ Eu não estou pensando nada. Ele disse rindo tirando a camisa.

_ O que você está fazendo? Eu perguntei assustada.

_ O Por que do susto minha linda? Eu sei que é isso que você quer, você já teve o Jake, eu e agora falta o Josh, só que para tê-lo você terá que ficar comigo também.

_ Mais que porra é essa. Eu disse pegando a toalha que estava perto da banheira e me enrolando.

_ Está com medo de não aguentar? Josh perguntou em desafio.

Dei um sorriso involuntário.

_ Eu com medo de não aguentar? Logo se vê que você não em conhece mesmo né Josh. Eu disse com malícia saindo da banheira.

Eles estavam querendo jogar, então eu faria a primeira jogada.

_ Então me mostra quem é você. Josh disse se aproximando de mim, deixando dois passos de distância entre a gente.

Dei os dois passos que faltavam para acabar totalmente com o espaço entre a gente. Olhei para a porta e o Sam estava com um brilho nós olhos que parecia luxúria e curiosidade.

_ Não sabia que você tinha fantasia de ser Voyeur. Disse olhando para o Sam.

_ Não sabia que você tinha fantasia de fazer um Ménage MFM. Ele disse mordendo o lábio inferior.

_ Gatinha. Josh me chamou. _ Estou esperando você me mostrar quem realmente é você. Ele disse ao pé do meu ouvido.

Passei a mão pelo o seu peitoral musculoso e fiquei sem ar. Ele tinha aquele sorriso safado nós lábios.

_ Estou ficando entediado aqui! Sam disse da porta.

_ Eu também. Josh disse rindo. _ Acho que você é muito fraca para os dois aqui.

Antes que ele pudesse proferi outra provocação eu depositei um beijo selvagem em seus lábios e entrei em um dilema desgraçado. "_Quais dos três tinha o beijo melhor?"_.

Ele agarrou a minha cintura com vontade me prensando contra o seu corpo. Sua língua explorava a minha com vontade. Ele deu um puxão na tolha que me cobria e me deixou sem nada.

Ele tirou a sua boca da minha e olhou para o meu corpo.

_ Gostosa demais cara! Ele disse indo beijar o meu pescoço. Deu-me um chupão que sem dúvida deixaria marcas.

Eu levei a minha mão em suas costas e passei as unhas. Ele gemeu sobre o meu pescoço me deixando mais excitada que eu já estava.

_ Eu disse que ela é demais. Sam disse encostando o seu peitoral contra as minhas costas. Eu arfei com o contato do corpo quente dele contra o meu.

Josh devorou a minha boca em outro beijo, enquanto o Sam beijava, chupava e mordia o meu pescoço e as minhas costas. Ele deslizou as mãos para as minhas coxas e apertou me fazendo gemer sobre a boca do Josh.

Ele levou uma mão em meu sexo e passou o dedo pelo o meu clitóris, arrancando outro gemido meu, me fazendo morder o lábio do Josh.

Josh desceu sua boca para o meu seio direito, ele o colocou todo na boca, me levando a loucura. Passou a língua em volta do meu mamilo e depositou uma mordia no mesmo me fazendo da um pulo e gemer ao mesmo tempo.

Sam ainda me estimulava, os dois estavam me levando à loucura, eu não sabia o que estava me dando mais prazer.

_ Para! Eu disse sem fôlego e me afastando dos dois.

_ Eu disse que ela não ia aguentar Sam. O Josh disse rindo.

_ Eu mandei parar porque eu quero ir para cama, mas se você acha que eu não vou aguentar você pode ir embora e me deixar com o Sam. Eu disse virando as costas e indo para a cama.

Sam passou primeiro pela porta e o Josh veio logo em seguida. Eu estava parada perto da cama, eu subi na mesma e fiquei de joelhos e chamei o Josh com o dedo indicador.

Ele caminhou até a cama e ficou em pé perto da mesma. Eu fui a sua direção e devorei sua boca em outro beijo. Desci a minha mão até o cós da sua bermuda e dei graça às céus que era de velcro, com um puxão eu tirei sua bermuda, tirei a minha boca da sua e baixei os olhos para comtemplar o volume do seu membro sob a boxer preta. "_Outro dilema, de quem era o MAIOR"._

Ele levantou as pernas para tirar a bermuda e logo em seguida levou a mão a boxer e tirou a mesma, revelando aquele membro maravilhoso.

Eu levei a mão no mesmo e dei uma alisada o fazendo jogar a cabeça para trás e dá uma rosnada. Sua reação eu não esperava, ele empurrou o meu corpo sobre a cama e ficou de joelhos na ponta da mesma. Sorriu um sorriso safado.

_ Vamos ver se você aguenta mesmo sua puta. Ele disse antes de passar a ponta da língua no meu sexo me fazendo gemer alto.

O Sam começou a tirar a bermuda nos olhando e eu comecei a passar as mãos pelo o meu corpo me deliciando com a cena. Ele me olhava com desejo.

Quando ele tirou a bermuda e a boxer ele começou a alisar o seu membro me olhando. O movimento dele começou a aumentar em torno do seu pau, e as chupadas do Josh no meu sexo também. Eu rebolava na língua do Josh olhando para o Sam.

_ Mais forte! Eu ordenava para ele. Josh aumentou as chupas achando que eu falava com ele.

Chamei o Sam com o dedo indicador. Ele veio alisando o pau e bem devagarinho tentando me torturar.

_ Anda mais rápido! Porra! Ele sorriu com malícia.

_ Está louca para "mamar" né vadia. Ele disse agarrando os meus cabelos.

Passei a língua pelos os lábios sorrindo maliciosamente. Ele ficou de joelhos ao meu lado. Colocou o seu pau perto da minha face e eu fiquei com água na boca com aquele membro delicioso tão perto de mim.

Segurei o seu pau na base e passei a língua pela a sua glande, o fazendo gemer e apertar os meus cabelos com força. Percebi que os movimentos do Josh haviam parado assim que o Sam gemeu. Ainda segurando o membro do Sam eu voltei a minha atenção para o Josh.

_ Eu mandei você parar? Eu perguntei olhando em seus olhos.

Ele sorriu e passou a língua bem devagar no meu sexo e eu arfei e fechei os olhos com aquilo e apertei o membro do Sam o fazendo gemer.

Voltei a minha atenção para o Sam, passei de novo a minha língua em sua glande depois deslizei a mesma pela a sua extensão e voltei passando os dentes. Ele apertou mais ainda os meus cabelos.

Segurei bem firme a base do seu pau e dei uma mordia na sua glande.

_ CARALHO! Ele gritou com o que fiz.

Quando eu estava me preparando para "enterrar" o seu pau na minha boca o Josh depositou uma pequena mordia no meu clitóris me fazendo gritar muito alto de prazer. Olhei para ele e os seus olhos estavam em chamas.

_ Isso é para você aprender que quem da às ordens SOU EU! Ele disse com a voz rouca e sem aviso enterrou dois dedos no meu sexo me encarando.

Eu apertei o pau do Sam e gemi de olhos fechados. Josh começou a me estocar e eu percebi que se não me controla-se não conseguira chupar o Sam.

Respirei e levei a minha atenção para o Sam e sem aviso enterrei todo o seu pau na minha boca. Comecei com movimentos lentos e depois fui aumentando os mesmo.

Minha mão fazia o mesmo movimento que a minha boca em seu pau. Ele começou a empurrar a minha boca contra o seu pau e arqueou o seu quadril sobre a minha boca, fazendo o seu pau ir bem fundo na minha boca.

_ Boca deliciosa. Sam disse.

_ Buceta deliciosa. Josh disse.

Ambos me deixando insana com os seus toques e palavras.

Eu aumentei os meus movimentos no membro do Sam e o Josh começou a me estocar com força com a sua língua.

Eu senti a parede do meu sexo esmagar a língua do Josh e o pau do Sam já começar a inchar na minha boca. Josh me estocou mais umas duas vezes e eu inverti a minha boca contra o membro do Sam, eu gozei na boca do Josh e o Sam gozou na minha. Josh limpou todo o meu sexo e eu fiz o mesmo com o pau do Sam.

_ Linda! Sam disse segurando o meu cabelo e depositando um beijo avassalador em meus lábios.

_ Minha vez. Josh disse vindo para o lugar onde o Sam estava já alisando o seu membro. Agarrou a minha boca. _ Chupa direitinho! Ele disse mordendo o meu lábio inferior.

Passei primeiro a mão pela extensão de seu pau o fazendo gemer. Passei a língua pela fenda e o enterrei em minha boca com vontade. Levei fundo na minha garganta e ainda não o coloquei todo na boca, era grande.

Sam puxou um pouco a minha perna e caiu de boca em meu sexo me fazendo gemer sobre o pau do Josh. Repetimos a mesma coisa que tinhas acabado de fazer, só que com Sam chupando o meu sexo e eu chupando o Josh, seria a minha segunda gozada da noite.

Quando eu gozei de novo na boca do Sam e o Josh gozou na minha eu já estava bem cansada, mas não me daria por vencida.

_ Vai continuar ou quer parar? Josh perguntou.

Minha resposta foi pegar duas camisinhas da gaveta ao lado e jogar em cima da cama. Sam deu uma risada safada e o Josh rosnou.

_ Você assinou a sua sentença de morte garota, não sabe o que eu vou fazer com você, eu vou acabar com você. Ele disse pegando a camisinha e colocando em seu membro que só com a minha atitude já estava ereto de novo.

Ele encapou o seu pau com a camisinha.

_ Sam eu vou primeiro depois você vai. Ele disse para o Sam.

_ Nada disse. Eu disse fazendo sinal de não com dedo. _ Eu quero os DOIS ao mesmo tempo. Eu disse levando o dedo a boca e chupando.

_ Você não vai aguentar vadia. Josh disse passando as mãos pelos cabelos.

_ Não me lembro de ter perguntado nada a você. Eu disse desafiando.

_ Você quem sabe. Ele disse dando de ombros.

Deitou sobre o meu corpo beijando o meu pescoço e todas as partes do meu corpo que ele conseguia ter acesso.

Investi as posições e fiquei por cima dele, segurei o seu pau pela base e enterrei de uma vez só em meu sexo, fazendo ambos gemerem. Vi estrelas com aquela enterrada.

Ele segurou a minha cintura e me estocava com força e vontade. Eu subia e desci sobre o seu pau, fazendo ambos gemerem, comecei a rebolar sobre o mesmo.

Sam se aproximou por trás e passou um dedo em meu ânus estimulando o mesmo. Introduziu um dedo em meu orifício e ficou dando pequenas estocadas. A outra mão ele levou ao meu sexo sobre o meu clitóris e começou a estimular o mesmo. Levando-me a loucura.

_ Que buceta apertada! Josh gemeu sob o meu corpo.

Senti quando o Sam encostou a sua glande em meu orifício. E arfei contraindo meu corpo. Era a primeira vez que faria sexo anal, e o Sam não era pequeno.

_ Eu vou devagar. Ele disse passando a mão pelas as minhas costas.

Ele começou introduzir bem devagar o seu membro em meu orifício. Comecei a senti uma dor seguida de uma ardência. Abri um pouco a boca, mas não deixei o gemido de dor sair, porque ao mesmo tempo em que doía era prazeroso, e foi nisso que a dor se tornou, prazer.

Quando eu reparei já estava investindo o meu quadril contra o membro do Sam. Ele segurava a minha cintura e proferia tapas em minhas nádegas e coxas.

Josh começou a estocar com força em meu sexo e Sam estocar com força em meu ânus. Eu estava explodindo por dentro. Nossos gemidos estavam tomando conta do ambiente.

Sam segurou o meu cabelo em um rabo de cavalo e puxava para trás em cada estocada que ele me dava.

_ Nossa você é apertadinha aqui atrás. Ele disse rosnando.

A sensação de ter os dois dentro de mim era inexplicável, parecia que os dois membros se encontravam dentro de mim, o som dos nossos corpos se chocando um contra o outro era extremamente excitante.

Meu sexo começou a mastigar o pau do Josh e com o meu ânus não foi diferente.

Ouvi ambos gemerem quando o meu corpo pareceu dá sinal que atingiria o orgasmo.

Comecei a rebolar sobre o membro dos dois e a gemer muito alto. Recebi mais algumas estocadas dos dois e senti os seus membros incharem dentro de mim, não demorou muito gozamos os três ao mesmo tempo gritando e rosnando.

Cai com o corpo por cima do corpo do Josh que estava pingando de suor. Sam caiu com o dele por cima do meu e o seu corpo não estava diferente.

Estávamos com as respirações descompassadas e sem fôlego. Sam tirou o seu membro do meu ânus me fazendo gemer e caiu ao meu lado na cama. Eu ainda não tinha forças para sair de cima do Josh, então fiquei por cima dele, até que o Sam me pegou.

_ Sai que é minha. Ele disse me puxando para o seu lado me fazendo gemer quando o membro do Josh saiu de mim.

Josh levantou foi ao banheiro e voltou sem a camisinha. Começou a me olhar e já estava alisando o seu membro me encarando.

_ O que você está fazendo? Eu perguntei

_ Eu quero te comer por trás. Ele disse alisando o seu pau. _ Sua buceta é uma delícia, mais eu quero o seu ânus. Ele disse mordendo o lábio.

Eu estava cansada, mas não negaria fogo. Soltei-me do Sam e fiquei de quatro na cama.

_ Então vem gostoso. Eu disse passando a mão pelo o meu sexo. Ele rosnou, pegou outra camisinha na gaveta colocou no pau e se aproximou de mim.

_ Vou ficar só olhando? Sam perguntou. Olhei para ele e ela já havia jogado a outra camisinha longe e estava alisando o seu membro nos olhando.

_ Claro que não, trás esse pau aqui que eu vou chupar. Eu disse mordendo o lábio.

Ele ficou do lado da cama já com o pau ereto. Coloquei na boca de uma vez só tentando enterra-lo todo. Ele começou a enterrar o seu pau na minha boca.

Senti o Josh passar a sua glande pelo o meu ânus e começa-lo a introduzir devagar.

A dor foi maior e dessa vez não consegui segurar o gemido, gemi sobre o pau do Sam. Josh começou a rir.

Fiquei sem ar quando ele me introduziu, mas como da outra fez após a dor veio o prazer e eu logo estava rebolando sobre o seu pau.

Ele me estocou com força por trás enquanto o Sam estocava o seu pau contra a minha boca. As estocadas eram violentas e fortes de ambos os lados.

Senti o pau do Josh começar a inchar em meu orifício, só que ele parou as estocadas e saiu de dentro de mm muito rápido.

Quando eu reparei ele estava ao lado do Sam já sem camisinha.

_ Chupa os dois vadia. Josh disse

Fiquei de joelhos no chão e intercalava as chupas entre o Sam e o Josh. Uma hora eu chupei só o Sam e estimulava o Josh com a mão, na outra eu chupei o Josh e estimulava o Sam com mão.

Eles começaram a alisar os seus membros perto da minha boca. Eu levei a minha mão em meu sexo e comecei a me estocar com os dedos. Estoquei com força na mesma velocidade que eles se estimulavam.

Não demoraram muito eles gozaram na minha cara e eu gozei em meus dedos. Chupei o pau um do outro intercalando as chupas para limpar toda a porra deles.

Após isso joguei o meu corpo contra a cama. Minha respiração estava descompassada.

_ Nessie. Escutei o Sam me chamar, mas não conseguia levantar a cabeça. _Nessie! _ Nessie! Ele foi chamando e eu queria olhar para ele só que não conseguia.

_ NESSIE! Ele gritou e quando eu dei por mim eu estava na banheira, com a mão no meu sexo.

Olhei para os lados e o Sam estava com camisa e um sorriso na face.

_ Você está se masturbando? Ele perguntou sorrindo.

_ Não. Eu disse tirando a mão do meu sexo.

_ Precisa disse minha linda, eu estou todo inteirinho aqui para você, não precisa ficar se tocando sozinha. Ele disse mordendo o lábio.

Eu estava com um tesão do caralho agora, tudo não passou de um sonho, e que sonho delicioso.

Sam me encarava ainda com aquele sorriso nos lábios.

Levantei da banheira e sai da mesma. Fiquei em sua frente agarrei o seu pescoço e devorei a sua boca.

_ Estou morrendo de tesão. _ O que você irá fazer a respeito? Perguntei sobre os seus lábios.

_ Foder você inteirinha. Ele disse me levando para cama e cumprindo com a sua promessa.

**Pov Jake**

Voltei da praia depois de ficar pensando um pouco em como estava toda aquela situação com a Nessie, ela estava me levando à loucura, com todos aqueles joguinhos de contar para a Leah que eu estava ficando com a Lety e o fato de ela está ficando com o Sam, só piorava ainda as coisas.

_ E ai? Decidirão o que vão fazer? Perguntei chegando à varanda.

_ Vamos para o Arena. Alec disse. _ Galera já está indo se arrumar. Ele disse.

_ Vou nessa também.

_ Jake. Ele me chamou.

_ Fala.

_ Brother, me desculpa ai se estou sendo um chato, mas eu conheço a minha irmã e ela não é fácil cara, não queria que a nossa amizade terminasse por causa dela.

_ De boa Alec, não quero falar sobre isso, já disse que não tenho nada com a sua irmã.

_ Vai por mim cara, é melhor assim. Ele disse dando um tapa no meu ombro e saindo da varada.

Subi as escadas em direção ao meu quarto. Passei em frente ao quarto em que a Nessie estava dividindo com o Sam e ouvi gemidos vindo do mesmo.

Olhei para os lados para ver se ninguém estava me vendo e encostei a minha orelha na porta.

Ela gemia daquele jeito gostoso que só ela sabe fazer, eu já estava ficando excitado só de ouvi-la gemer.

Os gemidos começaram a ficar mais altos tanto dela quanto o do Sam, eles gozariam juntos e não demoraria muito.

Meu membro já pulsava sob a minha boxer quando eu escutei algo que além de me brochar fez o meu coração ir à boca e voltar.

_ EU ESTOU APAIXONADO POR VOCÊ. O Sam gritou ao gozar.

Agora eu estava literalmente FODIDO!

**Pov Nessie.**

_ EU ESTOU APAIXONADO POR VOCÊ. O Sam gritou ao gozar.

Ficamos calados e abraçados um ao outro até as nossas respirações se acalmarem. Assim que o meu fôlego estava de volta eu levantei.

_ Preciso tomar banho. Eu disse levantando da cama. Sam pegou em meu braço.

_ Não precisa fugir, eu não cometi nem um crime falando isso.

_ Eu sei, é que ... Eu não esperava por isso.

_ Nem eu .. kkk ... Quando eu vi, eu já tinha falado.

_ O que vamos fazer? Eu perguntei.

_ Nada. Vamos continuar da mesma forma que estamos.

_ Mais você disse que está apaixonado por mim.

_ Disse, e também sou obrigado a falar que sei que você não sente o mesmo e estou bem com isso, não sou um garotinho de 20 anos Renesmee eu tenho 36 anos, eu não vou sair chorando ou tornando a sua vida um inferno porque você não corresponde o meu sentimento, eu gosto de curti com você, o problema foi que eu me deixei levar pelo os seus encantos e me apaixonei, paixão não é amor, fica tranquila.

_ E se eu ficar com outros caras?

_ Como eu falei para o seu irmão lá embaixo quando ele me fez a mesma pergunta eu vou responder para você, não sou seu dono, você não me prometeu amor e fidelidade, e estou bem com isso, não é porque eu estou sentindo algo a mais por você que irei obriga-la a ficar só comigo, você é livre e é isso que me deixa mais encantado com você, cortar as suas asas seria um crime a sua espécie. Ele disse rindo.

_ Porque eu escolhi o Black errado. Eu disse olhando em seus olhos.

_ Eu já disse, porque você gosta das coisas complicadas e proibidas, tudo que vem fácil tira a graça da conquista. Ele disse depositando um selinho em meus lábios.

_ Nós estamos bem? Eu perguntei.

_ Perfeitamente bem. _ Vamos tomar banho antes que a galera comece a encher o saco falando que estamos atrasados.

Ele disse levantando da cama e estendendo a sua mão para que eu a pegasse. Pegou-me no colo e me jogou sobre o seu ombro.

_ Ahhh .. Solta Sam. Eu gritei.

_ Nem pensar. Ele disse dando um tapa na minha bunda.

Eu não sei se era o certo continuar com o Sam depois do ele que acabou de admitir. Mas eu disse que tentaria com ele, e era isso que eu ia fazer!

**Pov Jake.**

Quando escutei o Sam falar aquilo eu fiquei sem ar. Reparei que ficou um silêncio dentro do quarto e encostei mais ainda a orelha para escutar a Nessie surtar.

Mas eu ouvi passos pela escada e tive que entra no meu quarto.

_ PORRA! Entrei gritando no mesmo e batendo a porta. _ CARALHO! _ MAIS É FILHO DA PUTA MESMO! Eu gritei dando um soco na parede.

_ O que foi Jake? Leah apareceu enrolada na toalha com o olhar assustado.

Olhei para ela com ódio e fui a sua direção que nem um bicho. A peguei pela cintura e prensei seu corpo contra a parede e devorei a sua boca em um beijo selvagem.

Ela colocou uma perna em volta da minha cintura e eu segurei a mesma. A peguei no colo e antes de joga-la na cama puxei a toalha que estava em volta dela.

Ela mordeu o lábio e os seus olhos já estavam brilhando. Coloquei o meu corpo sobre o dela e comecei a tecer beijos e mordidas em seu pescoço.

Deslizei a minha mão pela a lateral do seu corpo e levei em meio de suas coxas e passei um dedo pelo o seu sexo. Ela arfou e gemeu.

_ Jake! Quando ela gemeu acordei do topor que eu estava, reparei que não era aquele corpo que eu queria e muito menos aquele gemido.

Soltei-me da Leah em um rompante. E sentei na beira da cama.

_ O que foi Jake? Ela perguntou passando a mão pela as minhas costas e o meu peitoral.

_ Não estou afim. Eu disse passando a mão pela cabeça para ver se aquelas palavras saiam da minha cabeça "_EU ESTOU APAIXONADO POR VOCÊ."_

_ Jake, estou com vontade agora. Ela disse gemendo e se esfregando em mim.

_ Alivia-se sozinha, eu não estou no clima.

_ Mais você chegou me agarrando e agora não quer mais, deixa eu.

_ Fica quieta Leah, eu já disse que não quero. Eu disse levantando. _ Vou tomar banho. Disse indo ao banheiro.

Tomei meu banho com aquelas palavras malditas martelando a minha cabeça, eu teria que conversar com o Sam de homem para homem agora.

Eu não deixaria que ele a tirasse de mim tão fácil assim. Renesmee Cullen seria minha!


	10. Beach Part III

Pov Nessie.

Depois que tomamos banho e nos vestimos eu e o Sam descemos as escadas rindo, pois ele tinha me contato um piada.

_ Sem graça essa. Eu disse em meio a minha risada.

_ Então porque você está rindo?

_ Fiquei com pena de deixar você sem graça.

_ Filha da mãe. Ele disse dando um tapa em minha bunda.

_Que bom, o casal vinte chegou já podemos ir. A Leah disse sentada no sofá ao lado das suas "amigas" com uma cara nada boa.

_ Aí Sam, Jake está chapando a cara na varanda, já mandei parar, mas está dando uma de adolescente, acho melhor você ir falar com ele. Josh entrou na sala falando.

_ Puta merda! Sam disse descendo as escadas e indo para varanda. O Segui.

Jake estava bebendo com os meninos e estava bem alegre já.

_ Sam! Ai está o homem apaixonado. Ele disse rindo para o Sam.

_ Já chega Jake. O Sam disse tirando o copo de sua mão.

_ Ela disse que está apaixonada por você também? Ele perguntou puxando o ombro do Sam.

_ Não sei do que você está falando. O Sam disse tirando a mão do Jake de seu ombro.

_ kkk .. Você é mais esperto do que eu pensei Sam, mas deixa está. Ele disse levantando da mesa. _ Vamos logo para boate.

_ Você não vai de moto desse jeito. Sam disse.

_ Eu vou de carro com o Alec. Ele disse saindo da varanda.

Dividimos as pessoas nos carros e seguimos para a boate. Sam não falou nada ao caminho da mesma, até porque no carro havia outras pessoas.

Estava na cara que o Jake escutou o que ele havia falado, e por mais que eu estivesse radiante pela forma que ele reagiu eu sabia que ao mesmo tempo aquilo me daria uma dor de cabeça do caralho.

Entramos na boate e a mesma já estava bombando. Jake estava em um canto com a Leah, mas não tirava os olhos do Sam e de mim.

_ Vamos dançar? Sam perguntou ao pé do meu ouvido. Fiz sinal positivo com a cabeça e seguimos para pista de dança.

Estava tocando uma música eletrônica. Eu estava dançando bem alegre com o Sam quando senti o corpo do Sam vim para cima do meu com força.

Sam virou de bicho para ver quem era que havia esbarrado nele e o Jake estava com um sorriso de vitória nos lábios.

_ Qual é macaco, está ficando louco? Eu quase derrubei a Nessie. Sam disse virando para me olhar. _ Você está bem? Ele me perguntou. Fiz sinal positivo com a cabeça.

_ Que isso Sam, foi só um empurrãozinho, você é forte, aguenta um tranco.

_ Você fez de propósito? Sam perguntou abismado.

_ Não sei, pode ser que sim, pode ser que não. Jake disse rindo.

_ Qual é o seu problema Jake?

_ O meu problema, nenhum, na realidade eu queria fazer uma pergunta, como você se sente em comer as _minhas sobras_?

_ Eu comi suas sobras? Não me lembro de ter dormido com a Leah. Sam disse ficando com raiva.

_ Estou falando da Renesmee. Ele disse apontando para mim.

_ Não sabia que eu era sua Jacob, pensei que tivesse sido só uma transa, mas julgando pelo o estado que você se encontra eu sou muito mais importante né. Eu disse sorrindo.

_ Não falei com você. Ele disse com raiva.

_ Já chega. Josh apareceu atrás do Jake o pegando pelo braço. _ Já deu o seu show.

_ ELE QUER ROUBA- LA DE MIM. Ele gritou para o Josh.

_ PARA! Josh gritou olhando em seus olhos. _ Você vai fazer com que sejamos expulsos da boate, já deu de show, ela _NÃO É SUA NAMORADA_, ela fica com quem quiser.

_ Vai defender _esse merda_? Ele perguntou tirando as mãos do Josh de seu braço.

_ Não vou falar de novo, haja como homem e aceite perder. Josh disse o empurrando para fora da boate.

Fiquei de boca aberta olhando aquela cena, as pessoas em volta nos encaravam.

_ É o que porra nunca viram ninguém brigar? Eu perguntei abrindo os braços. As pessoas desviaram o olhar da gente.

_ Você é uma vagabunda mesmo Renesmee, viu o que você fez, acabou com a noite. Leah se aproximou falando.

_ Eu? Eu não fiz nada, o seu namorado que deu crise.

_ Você merece uma boa de umas porradas.

_ kkk .. Gostaria de ver você tentar, mas não venha sozinha porque se não eu sou capaz de te matar.

_ Você está me ameaçando? É isso mesmo que eu ouvi?

_ Entenda como você quiser, isso se você consegui entender alguma coisa né.

_ Chega Renesmee. Sam falou com a voz dura. Franzi a sobrancelha para ele.

_ Eu sou muito gentil com você, mas não teste a minha paciência, não venha dá uma de Jake para cima de mim, pois não vou aturar. Eu disse saindo do seu lado e indo em direção do banheiro.

Pov Jake.

_ ANDA PORRA! Josh gritava me empurrando para fora da boate.

_ EU VOU QUEBRAR A CARA DELE.

_ VAI QUEBRAR PORRA NENHUMA, VOCÊ VAI É PARA CASA TOMAR UM BANHO.

_ ME SOLTA JOSH.

_ PORRA JAKE PARA! Alec apareceu com o Seth na sua cola. Seth estava rindo.

_ Está rindo do que porra? Perguntei para o Seth.

_ Ela é demais né, consegue deixar três loucos por ela, daria tudo para ela deixar o Sam e correr para o _papai aqui._Ele disse batendo no peito.

_ Eu não quebrei a sua cara aquele dia porque estava na casa dela, mas nada me impede de fazer isso aqui e agora. Eu disse me desvencilhando dos braços do Josh e indo em sua direção. Josh voltou a me segurar.

_ Solta ele Josh, eu também estou louco para descarregar o meu punho na cara desse escroto, estou com ele entalado na minha garganta desde que me impediu de ficar com a Renesmee.

_ ME SOLTA JOSH. Eu gritava me debatendo.

_ VAZA SETH. Josh gritou para o Seth.

Os caras saíram de dentro da boate e viram o Alec segurando o Seth e o Josh me segurando.

_ Mais que merda está acontecendo aqui? Escutei o Quil falar.

_ Sempre é culpa da vadia da Renesmee. Leah apareceu falando.

_ Vadia é você sua escrota. Claire foi tomar as dores da Renesmee.

_ Kkk.. A discípula de vagaba sabe falar. Leah disse provocando. Agora a briga ia iniciar com elas.

_ Sabe que tudo isso que você sente é inveja né? Claire disse. _ Eu não sei o que aconteceu, mas acredito que a Nessie ficou com o Jake, e diferente de qualquer menina aqui. Ela disse apontando para suas amigas. _ Ela fez a diferença na vida do Jake, e é por isso que você está com tanta raiva, já que você não conseguiu fazer o mesmo. Ela disse com sorriso de deboche.

_ Eu não quebrei a cara da sua amiga, mas vou quebrar a sua. Leah disse indo em para cima da Claire.

Tudo aconteceu muito rápido. Leah estava indo para cima da Claire, quando eu a vi já estava no chão, pois a Nessie havia aparecido do nada e dado um soco no cara da Leah.

_ Na minha amiga não! Ela falou olhando para a Leah no chão. _ QUEM VAI SER A PRÓXIMA? Ela desafiou olhando para a Megan e companhia.

Os seguranças chegaram à porta da boate.

_ VAMOS ACABAR COM ESSA BRIGA AQUI SE NÃO EU VOU CHAMAR A POLÍCIA.

Reparei que o Sam falava algo para a Nessie, mas não consegui ouvir o que era.

Fomos cada um para um carro e voltamos para casa. O clima estava bem pesado. Leah estava com um olho roxo. E o Sam e a Nessie estavam bem longe um do outro.

Olhando aquela cena resolvi agir.

Pov Nessie

Fiquei puta da vida quando o Sam me reprendeu daquele jeito na frente da Leah, típica atitude de quem acha que tem diretos sobre uma namorada.

Veio com aquele papo "_que não podia cortar as minhas asas e que não queria amor em troca, mas pelo visto não era bem assim"._ Eu nunca deixei homem nenhum pensar que podia mandar em mim, fato esse que fez com o que o único namoro que eu tive não desse certo, John não aguentou a pressão então eu coloquei para correr, agora vem o Sam achando que pode falar daquele jeito comigo sendo um passa tempo, eu disse que ia tentar, mas ser mandada por ele NUNCA.

_ Podemos conversar? Sam perguntou.

_ Podemos.

_ Me acompanha até a beira da praia? O segui até a beira da praia.

_ Renesmee eu.

_ Sam. Eu só preciso que você me responda uma pergunta, aquilo irá se repetir? Porque eu estou realmente curtindo ficar com você, e apesar de achar que a sua confissão embaralhou um pouco as minhas ideias eu ainda quero tentar, mas eu sei e você sabe que o Jake escutou o que você falou e não nos deixará em paz por isso, eu sou muito louca, mas não sou do tipo que gosta de ver dois irmãos brigarem por uma garota, e nem quero isso, então tenho duas perguntas na real para você, aquilo da boate irá se repetir? Você está disposto a sacrificar a sua amizade com o seu irmão para continuar isso que temos, mesmo sabendo que possa nunca se tornar um namoro?

_ Renesmee, o que aconteceu na boate não irá se repetir, pois o que nós temos acabou aqui.

_ Éh, eu já esperava por isso.

_ O Jake te ama e isso ficou claro hoje para mim, eu não ligaria tanto se eu não soubesse que você compartilha do mesmo sentimento, não vou ficar me enganando ao ponto de achar que algum dia você irá gostar de mim, pois está na cara que isso não acontecerá.

_ Mas eu também não ficarei com Jake, não fomos feitos para ficarmos juntos, funcionamos melhor separados.

_ Não funcionam não, você foram feitos para ficarem juntos, só não é o tempo certo ainda.

_ Me desculpe por qualquer coisa.

_ Que isso, eu que peço desculpas pela atitude hoje mais cedo. _ Posso de dá um abraço?.

_ Pode me dar até um beijo se quiser. Eu disse rindo.

_ Proposta tentadora, mas essa eu vou deixar passar.

_ Quero ver por quanto tempo. Eu disse indo abraça-lo.

_ Essa é uma boa questão. Ele disse me abraçando e depositando um beijo na minha testa.

Pov Jake.

Reparei que a Nessie e o Sam estavam indo a praia, eu ainda estava meio bêbado e com raiva, mas resolvi segui-los.

Eles estavam um pouco longe um do outro o que não é normal já que ela vive agarrada no pescoço dele para me fazer ciúmes.

Esperei eles terminarem a conversa e logo em seguida eles se abraçaram e ficaram assim por um tempo. Percebi que o Sam se despediu dela com um beijo na testa e seguiu para a casa, me escondi em um "banco de areia" e o esperei passar. Ela ficou sentada na beira da praia.

Respirei fundo e fui a sua direção.

_ Nessie. Ela deu um suspiro profundo.

_ Vou logo avisando se você veio para encher o meu saco porque eu deixei o olho da sua namoradinha roxo e melhor ir embora antes que eu faça o mesmo com você. Ela disse ríspida.

_ Não vim falar da Leah e nem do Sam, vim falar de nós dois.

_ E desde quando existe o "nós dois" Jake? Já que a sua covardia fez questão de destruí-lo?

Sentei-me ao seu lado na areia e ela se afastou de mim.

_ Não faz isso. Eu disse passando a mão pelo rosto. _ Não se afasta de mim.

_ Jake, eu não fiz isso, você mesmo fez com suas atitudes, você fez a sua escolha e eu fiz a minha.

_ Você realmente vai fica com o Sam? Você está apaixonada por ele?

_ Diferente de você o seu irmão é um cavalheiro e por amor a você ele desistiu do que sente por mim, pena que você não mereça tal ato.

_ Nessie eu.

_ Jake o dia que você tiver certeza do que você quer para a sua vida, você me procura, se até lá eu ainda tiver algum sentimento por você, podemos tentar.

_ Mais eu sei o que eu quero.

_ Sabe mesmo?

_ Claro que eu sei, eu quero você. Eu disse me aproximando dela, dessa vez ela não se afastou.

_ Até quando? Até essa viajem acabar e você se deparar com as suas namoradas da faculdade? Até você conseguir descarregar a raiva que você está sentindo por ter escutado que o Sam está apaixonado por mim? Ou até a Leah abrir as pernas para você e você me chamar de NADA? Até aonde você me quer?.

Eu não conseguir formular uma resposta, ela me pegou de guarda baixa com aquelas e não deixava de ser verdade, eu a queria, mas não sabia se resistira a qualquer uma daquelas situações que ela tinha acabado de citar.

_ Eu respondo por você, você me quer porque você escutou o que o seu irmão disse e se precipitou, não quero que você haja por emoção e depois me traia com a primeira vagabunda que aparecer na sua frente, eu estou apaixonada por você, mas isso não é o suficiente para que eu tente algo mais sério com você, eu não me sinto segura ao seu lado, e eu realmente preciso de segurança em um relacionamento já que eu mesma não sei manter um, então não posso ter um cara que está apaixonado, mas que não resisti a outras mulheres.

Ela disse levantando e seguindo para casa me deixando sozinho. Eu não tirava a razão dela, ela tentou e eu fui um canalha, agora que eu a quero ela não me quer mais.

Percebi ali que eu teria que lutar pelo amor da menina que eu estava apaixonado, o meu medo era não conseguir lutar a tempo.

Alec estava certo ela é totalmente diferente das mulheres que eu havia ficado na vida.

Com ela não era só sexo, ou até mesmo tesão, eu estava apaixonado pela Renesmee e se eu não agisse rápido eu a perderia para sempre.

Pov Nessie.

Voltei para casa depois da conversa com Jake e subi para o meu quarto, as malditas lágrimas estavam querendo cair dos meus olhos, e eu não poderia mostra fraqueza na frente dos outros.

Eu não suporto chorar por homem, mas naquela hora elas não queriam me obedecer de jeito nenhum.

_ Nessie. Alec me chamou.

_ Agora não Alec. Eu disse subindo as escadas correndo.

Fui para o meu quarto parei na frente do espelho, respirei fundo, olhei para a minha imagem no mesmo.

__ Engole o choro, você tomou a sua decisão, agora arque com as consequências._

Entrei no chuveiro tomei um banho rápido e vesti um vestido curto e uma sandália e fiz uma maquiagem marcante. Desci as escadas e a galera estava toda na sala conversando, inclusive o Jake.

_ Aonde você vai? Claire perguntou espantada.

_ São 02:00 da manhã, com a confusão que teve eu nem aproveitei a festa, estou voltando para boate. Eu disse descendo o último lance de escada.

_ Sozinha? Meu irmão perguntou.

_ Eu e mais eu, a companhia perfeita, e não devo ficar muito tempo sozinha lá mesmo.

_ Vai de que?

_ Vou de táxi, já até chamei, não vim para praia para ficar dentro de casa.

_ Sam, você não vai com ela? Alec perguntou.

_ Eu não sou mais o rolo da sua irmã Alec. Sam respondeu meio triste.

_ Então você está livre? Seth perguntou com um sorriso malicioso. Jake já o encarava.

_ Estou Seth, mas estou afim de carne nova, fica para próxima gatinho. _ Se alguém aparecer por lá, dá um toque, beijo para quem fica.

Eu disse saindo da sala e indo para rua. O Táxi estava parado na frente da mesma, entrei no táxi.

_ Para o Arena do Texas, por favor. Indiquei ao motorista.

Ele chegou em alguns minutos na frente da boate. Peguei a minha entrada e adentrei a mesma.

Estava dançando no salão quando alguém me abraçou por trás. E colocou os lábios na ponta do meu ouvido.

_ Quando eu vi você entrar eu pensei que fosse um anjo, mas quando você começou a dançar e fazer com que TODOS os caras dessa boate desejassem uma noite com você só com um simples rebolado, eu tive a confirmação que você era uma DIABA. O cara disse com a voz grossa e rouca. Deixei um sorriso malicioso sair pelos os meus lábios.

Virei para o cara e me deparei com um homem musculoso de olhos verdes e cabelos loiros.

_ A questão é a seguinte, eu posso ser as duas coisas, vai depender se você quer ir para o Céu ou para o inferno. Falei sobre os seus lábios.

Ele devorou os meus lábios em um beijo selvagem e avassalador.


	11. Beach Part IV

Pov Jake.

Eu fiquei parado olhando a Nessie sair pela porta; não só eu como a sala inteira, acho que ninguém estava acreditando que ela tinha realmente saído sozinha.

Eu levantei do chão e estava indo em direção do meu quarto.

_ Aonde você vai? Alec perguntou.

_ Vou atrás da sua irmã, alguém tem que ir né.

_ Jake, deixa ela em paz cara. Ele disse passando a mão pelos cabelos.

_ Alec, acho melhor você entender de uma vez por todas que eu estou apaixonado pela a sua irmã, e que eu a quero.

_ Jake, eu estou aqui. A Leah falou cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

_ E eu o que tenho com isso?

_ Eu sou sua.

_ Não vem com esse papo de namorada de novo Leah, não somos namorados, nunca fomos e nunca seremos. Eu disse subindo correndo para o quarto.

Tomei um banho rápido coloquei uma roupa; desci as escadas e fui pegar a minha mota.

_ Jake. Sam me chamou assim que eu estava perto da moto.

_ Fala. Falei seco, pois ainda não tínhamos conversado depois da confusão da boate.

_ Aqui. Ele disse jogando a chaves do carro. _ Vai de carro, ela está de vestido, ficará difícil trazê-la de moto.

_ Valeu Sam, eu.

_ Não precisa falar nada, só vai atrás dela, e vê se não faz _merda_ dessa vez.

Eu manei a cabeça e fui pegar o seu carro.

Fui o mais rápido que eu podia ir pela avenida; estacionei o carro, comprei a minha entrada e adentrei a boate.

Não precisei dá mais do que dois passos para dá de cara com a Nessie, agarrada a um cara, no meio da boate, ele devorada a boca que deveria ser devorada por mim e passava a mão pelo corpo dela de uma forma que fez a sangue no meu corpo esquentar eu estava enxergando tudo vermelho, eu seria expulso daquela boate, mas eu quebraria a cara daquele otário.

Pov Nessie.

A boca daquele gostoso devorou a minha com urgência; eu agarrei os seus cabelos e puxava a sua boca contra a minha, sua língua invadiu a minha boca explorando cada canto que ele conseguia alcançar; quando nos soltamos, estávamos com a respiração ofegante.

_ Prazer Emmett. Ele disse com um sorriso lindo nós lábios.

_ Renesmee. Eu disse retribuindo o sorriso.

_ Já decidir. Ele disse passando a mão pela lateral do meu corpo.

_ Decidiu o que?

_ Se quero ir para o inferno ou para o céu. Ele disse passando a língua sobre o meu lábio me fazendo arfar.

_ E qual vai ser? Eu disse ainda me recuperando.

Ele chegou perto do meu ouvido, agarrou o meu cabelo e falou baixo e sexy.

_ Para os dois lugares, desde que seja você que me leve. Ele disse chupando o lóbulo da minha orelha. Gemi e mordi o lábio inferior; ele puxou os nossos lábios para mais um beijo quente e selvagem.

Eu explorei suas costas e peitoral com a mão, mesmo por cima da roupa eu sentia os seus músculos; ele presou o seu quadril contra o meu e eu senti o seu membro sob a calça, ele já estava excitado, senti o meu sexo ficar molhado com aquela constatação.

Ele passava a mão pelo o meu corpo, apertava as minhas coxas e explorava não só a minha boca como o meu pescoço.

Estávamos em um beijo delicioso; quando ele separou as nossas bocas, eu estava de olhos fechados e abri os mesmo, quando fiz isso dei de cara com o Jake do nosso lado nos olhando.

_ Solta. Ele disse olhando para o Emmett com a mão em seu ombro.

_ Para! Eu disse olhando em seus olhos.

_ Tira a mão de mim cara! Emmett disse dando um tapa na mão do Jake.

Ele sorriu sem humor.

_ Encosta-se a mim mais uma vez que você verá o que vai acontecer com você. Jake disse para o Emmett.

_ O que você vai fazer? Emmett disse virando para o Jake. _ Vai me bater? Eu não tenho medo de você.

_Ai meu Deus, Emmett é um cara enorme, até maior do que o Jake, se ele pegasse o Jake ali, o mesmo estava fodido._

_ PARA JAKE! Eu gritei ficando de frente para ele e colocando as mãos em seu peitoral. _ Por favor, para! Eu pedi olhando para sua face. Ele estava com os olhos fixos no Emmett.

_ Você conhece esse otário? Emmett perguntou.

Virei de frente para ele e maneia a cabeça em sinal positivo para ele.

_ E a proposta de você me levar para o céu e para o inferno? Emmett falou com provocação me olhando de cima a baixo.

Só fiz fechar os olhos quando eu senti que o Jake me jogou de lado e partiu para cima do Emmett.

Jake teceu um soco na cara do Emmett que só fez dá dois passos para trás e voltou-se contra o Jake depositando um soco nele. Jake caiu, Emmett era maior do que ele.

_ PARA JAKE! Eu gritei.

Mas ele já estava se levantando e indo na direção do Emmett que parecia está caçando um urso, se movimentada de uma lado para o outro com um sorriso nada amigável nos lábios; a boca do Jake sangrava, ele cuspiu no chão e uma grande quantidade de sangue saiu de sua boca; quando ele estava chegando perto do Emmett quatros seguranças apareceram e agarram ambos; pensei que o Jake fosse resistir, mas ele não fez, deixou ser levado para fora da boate.

_ VOCÊ ESTÁ FICANDO LOUCO? Eu gritei olhando em seus olhos.

Ele cuspiu mais sangue no chão e saiu andando, eu o segui; reparei que ele estava com o carro do Sam.

_ Me leva para o hospital. Ele disse jogando as chaves na minha mão e indo entra no carona.

Sentei no banco do motorista e liguei o carro; ele procurou um pano no porta luvas e encontrou e colocou na boca.

_ Faz pressão Jake. Eu disse já ficando apavorada porque estava saindo muito sangue.

Dirigi o mais rápido que eu conseguir e chegamos ao hospital; como ele estava sangrando muito ele foi atendido rápido, fiquei na sala de espera enquanto ele estava sendo atendido.

Depois de algum tempo ele voltou com a boca um pouco inchada.

_ O que houve? Eu perguntei olhando para a sua boca.

_ Foi só um corte no lábio. Ele disse com pouco de dificuldade. _ Levei dois pontos. Ele disse desviando os olhos do meu.

_ Jake. Eu disse colocando a mão em seu braço, ele fechou os olhos com o meu toque. _ Eu sinto muito.

_ Não precisa, cadê as chaves do carro? Ele perguntou com as mãos estendidas. Entreguei a mesma e ele saiu em direção do estacionamento.

Entramos no carro sem falar nada; ele ligou o mesmo e deu partida.

_ Sabe que quando eu te vi nos braços dele eu me perguntei se realmente valia apena passar por tudo que estou passando para ficar com você. Ele por fim disse quebrando o silêncio.

_ Agora a culpa é minha? Eu disse olhando para ele.

_ De quem mais seria? Ele disse intercalando olhares entre a estrada e a minha face.

_ Já parou para pensar que é _TODA_sua?

_ Minha por quê? Eu disse que queria ficar com você e você me rejeitou.

_ Fiz a mesma coisa que você fez comigo quando me chamou de _NADA._

_ Esse assunto de novo?

_ Vai sempre ser esse assunto Jake, vai ser sempre culpa sua eu estar em braços de outros, pois eu não vou parar para ficar chorando por você.

_ Ah mais vai dá para outros?

_ Não Jake, eu não dou para ninguém eu sinto prazer em ficar com os caras e eles sentem prazer em estarem comigo, e não fogem no dia seguinte me esnobando ou se arrependem.

_ Eu não me arrependi, eu adorei, eu só me assustei com o sentimento que você despertou em mim, o sentimento que me fez sofre há sete anos atrás, e eu sei o quanto doeu quando fui abandonado.

_ Ah Jake, só que eu não sou a July eu não vou trocar você por _outra_ou até mesmo_outro_, você tem que colocar isso na sua cabeça.

_ Nessie eu. Ele colocou toda a sua atenção para me olhar agora e reparei que estávamos parados na frente da casa da praia já. _ Eu. Ele voltou a falar, mas não conseguia.

_ Você é uma babaca, não sei como eu pude um dia me apaixonar por você. Eu disse descendo do carro e batendo a porta do mesmo com força.

_ NESSIE! Ele chamou vindo atrás de mim.

Corri em direção da praia, parei para tirar as sandálias e comecei a correr de novo, cheguei perto de um banco de areia e senti braços quentes me agarrarem por trás.

Ele me virou de frente para ele, seus olhos estavam mais negros do que o normal.

_ Me solta. Eu disse tentando me soltar dos seus braços.

_ Renesmee, eu não vou te soltar, porque _eu quero você._Ele disse olhando dentro dos meus olhos. _ Sei que fui um burro por ter feito o que eu fiz, mas eu não consigo viver sem você, e não, eu não sou perfeito e não sei como será um relacionamento entre a gente, porém acho que seriamos burros se não tentássemos, eu quero você como eu nunca quis outra mulher na vida, aquele dia que ficamos eu amei cada momento e eu quero muitos momentos daquele. Ele disse devorando a minha boca em um beijo do qual eu já estava com saudades. Eu não lutei quando ele apertou mais a minha cintura contra o seu corpo e não lutei quando ele levou a mão para omeio das minhas pernas e passou a mesma no meu sexo. Eu gemi sobre os seus lábios com aquele contato.

Ele me pegou no colo ainda tecendo beijos pelo o meu pescoço e nos levou um pouco mais para trás de umas dunas de areia que tinha na praia.

Ele colocou as minhas costas na areia e colocou o seu corpo sobre o meu, sua mão desceu pela lateral do meu corpo e apertou a minha coxa com vontade, a mesma mão que estava na coxa ele levou para o meio das minhas pernas e passou por cima do meu sexo.

_ Você me deixa louco. Ele disse sobre os meus lábios; seus olhos estavam queimando de desejo, ele ficou me encarando e eu mantive o contado, de leve ele colocou a minha calcinha de lado e me introduziu com dois dedos, eu arfei e cravei as minhas unhas em seus ombros o fazendo cerras os dentes.

Ele começou a me estocar com força com os dedos ao mesmo tempo em que me beijava, chupava, mordia qualquer parte do meu corpo que ele conseguiu ter acesso.

_ Diz que você é só meu. Eu disse segurando a sua boca encarando os seus olhos.

_ Eu sou só seu! Ele disse e puxou o meu lábio inferior entre os dentes.

Ele ainda me estocava quando eu investi as posições e fiquei por cima dele. Tirei a sua camisa e ele levantou os braços para me ajudar a tirar a mesma.

Teci um caminho com a língua do seu pescoço até o seu umbigo. Em seguida levei a mão no cós da sua calça e desabotoei e baixei o zíper da mesma, ele arqueou o quadril e levantou as pernas para tirar a calça.

Seu membro delicioso já pulsava sob a boxer, levei a mão no mesmo e o apertei sobre a boxer. Ele gemeu gostoso e puxou a minha boca em um beijo delicioso cheio de luxúria.

Separei as nossas bocas e mordi o lábio inferior. Levei a mão em sua boxer e olhei para sua face com um sorriso malicioso.

_ Posso?

_ Não só pode como deve. Ele disse com a voz rouca.

Coloquei as mãos na lateral da sua boxer e fui descendo a mesma bem devagar a aproveitei para passar as unhas pelas as suas coxas. Ele gemeu mais uma vez com o meu ato.

Tirei sua boxer e ele me ajudou assim como fez com a calça. Fiquei de quatro no meio de suas pernas e olhei para o seu membro que já estava envergado de prazer, seu pré – gozo já estava saindo pela sua fenda, eu passei a pontinha da minha língua na mesma e ele arfou cravando as unhas na areia; passei a língua pela a extensão do seu pau e voltei passando os dentes, chupei a sua glande e coloquei o seu membro todo dentro da minha boca, fiz movimentos com a boca em um vai e vem em seu membro, coloquei a minha mão na base do seu pênis e a mão fazia o mesmo movimento que a boca; ele agarrou o meu cabelo e empurrava a minha boca contra o seu membro e arqueava o quadril contra a minha boca.

Comecei a intensificar as minhas chupadas em seu membro, senti que o seu corpo estava tendo umas reações estranhas e o seu membro já inchava dentro da minha boca.

_ Mais forte! Ele pediu quase sem folego.

Coloquei as minhas mãos em sua coxa e tentei enterrar todo o seu membro dentro da minha boca, quando fiz isso ele explodiu em alcançando o seu ápice na minha boca. Limpei toda a sua extensão. Ele me puxou para um beijo.

_ Eu não sabia que eu era tão delicioso. Ele disse com um sorriso safado chupando a minha boca.

_ Escroto! Eu disse rindo e sentando em seu colo.

Arquei a sobrancelha e dei uma rebolada em seu colo. Ele gemeu. Seu membro já começa a _dá sinal de vida_ no meio das minhas pernas; intensifiquei as minhas reboladas em seu colo, ele levou a mão na minha calcinha e disse sobre a minha boca.

_ Tira essa merda! Ele disse já tirando a mesma, levantei as pernas para que ele tirasse a mesma.

Assim que estava sem calcinha, segurei o seu membro pela base e sentei sobre o mesmo o enterrando no meu sexo, ele me preencheu de uma forma que me deixou sem ar, o coloquei até a base no meu sexo fazendo ambos gemerem.

Ele colocou as mãos na minha cintura e me ajudava nos movimentos, eu rebolei sobre o seu membro gemendo e mordendo o lábio inferior.

O primeiro sexo foi bom, mas esse tinha um gostinho diferente, parecia ser mais do que só sexo.

A parede do meu sexo começou a apertar o seu membro já estava ficando inchando dentro do meu sexo. Ele deu mais umas estocadas fortes e atingimos o ápice juntos.

Ele me abraçou com força; estávamos com a respiração descompassada; ele tirou os cabelos suados da minha testa, depositou um selinho em meus lábios, puxou uma lufada de ar e falou sobre os meus lábios.

_ _Eu te amo!_


	12. Beach Part V

**Pov Jake.**

**_ **Você escutou o que eu disse? Eu perguntei ainda sobre os seus lábios.

_ Escutei.

_ E você não tem nada para me falar em troca?

_ Obrigada? Ela falou mais como uma pergunta.

_ Porra Nessie. Você virou a minha vida de cabeça para baixo, eu me declaro para você e você diz obrigada. Eu disse me mexendo e ela soltou um gemido. _ O que foi? Eu perguntei preocupado.

_ Você ainda está dentro de mim e com esse movimento que você fez eu não consegui segurar o gemido.

_ Você gostou foi? Eu perguntei agarrando os seus cabelos. Ela maneou a cabeça em resposta.

Eu fui beija-la e ela levou o corpo para trás se afastando de mim.

_ O que foi agora? Eu perguntei já bufando.

_ Jake, você anda tão estressado, ninguém pode fazer nada que você já esta bufando. Ela disse ficando brava

_ Será que seremos sempre assim?

_ Você ainda tem dúvidas? Se a gente não se matar nessas primeiras semanas não nos matamos mais. Ela disse rindo.

Dei uma rebolada e ela arfou e mordeu o lábio ao mesmo tempo em que cravou as unhas em meus ombros me fazendo gemer.

_ Para. Ela disse passando a língua pelo os lábios.

_ Por quê? Perguntei ainda rebolando.

_ Porque se o senhor não prestou atenção, transamos sem preservativo. Ela disse jogando um balde de água fria em mim.

_ E você não toma remédio?

_ Eu tomo.

_ Se você toma, qual é o problema? Eu perguntei arqueando a sobrancelha, pois já sabia do que ela estava falando. _ Você está com medo que eu te passe alguma doença?

_ Na real Jake, estou, pois você vive enfiando esse seu pau em qualquer coisa que se movimenta.

_ Também não é assim, não como qualquer coisa que se movimenta, ela tem que emitir pelo menos um som. Eu disse rindo. _ Eu uso preservativo amor, com todas que eu transo, com você foi à segunda vez, já que eu transei uma vez com a July sem. _ E você não é santa, eu não sei quem andou enfiando ai. Eu disse achando que havia invertido o jogo para o meu lado. _ E nem sei se você usou camisinha.

_ Não seja por isso, eu digo quem foi que já visitou o meu _"playground",_ teve o John, o Taylor, Brad, o Sam, e teria o Emmett e o Seth se nas duas vezes você não tivesse impedido. Ela disse com sorriso de vitória nos lábios.

Olhei dentro dos olhos dela bem sério, não gostei nem um pouco da brincadeira, o que estraga é que ela não se intimida com cara feia, algo me diz que ela se excita mais ainda com isso.

_ Eu transei com a Leah sem camisinha também. Eu disse com um sorriso de deboche no canto da boca. O sorriso dela imediatamente sumiu, ela saiu de cima de mim de maneira rápida me fazendo gemer, pegou a calcinha colocou e marchou em passos ágios para a casa.

Eu fiquei rindo na praia, levantei do chão me arrumei e sai atrás dela. Quando eu cheguei à varanda tinha uma galera conversando.

_ O que aconteceu? Alec perguntou. _ Nessie passou aqui igual um furacão.

_ Não foi nada. Eu disse rindo.

_ Vocês fizeram as passes? Sam perguntou

_ Não só fizemos as passes como estamos namorando.

_ O QUE? Leah gritou.

_ Não vem. Eu disse para ela. _ Não vem porque eu cansei de falar para você que nós não tínhamos nada, se você se iludiu é problema seu. _ Alec?

_ Fala.

_ Está tudo bem para você isso cara?

_ Se eu falar que não, não vai adiantar em nada mesmo, então só me resta aceitar. Ele disse rindo.

_ O porquê da risada?

_ Quero ver você falar com o sargento.

Putz! Eu tinha me esquecido do tio Edward, aquele ali conhecia a minha ficha de trás para frente e de olhos fechados.

_ Com o sargento eu me resolvo. Eu disse tentando convencer mais a mim do que a ele.

**Pov Nessie.**

Quem esse filha da puta está achando que é? Que ódio se ele realmente transou com aquela vaca sem camisinha, ele nunca mais vai encostar o dedo em mim.

Tirei o meu vestido e corri para tomar um banho, eu estava cheia de areia ainda.

_ Que raiva, ainda estou cheia de areia.

Estava lavando os cabelos de olhos fechados quando senti alguém se aproximar do Box e entrar no mesmo.

_ Nem vêm. Eu disse de olhos fechados mesmo. _ Estou com raiva de você.

_ Ah Nessie. Ele disse passando a barba por fazer em minhas costas me fazendo tremer. _ Vim fazer as pazes. Ele disse mordendo as minhas costas.

_ Não quero!

Ele desceu as mãos pela lateral do meu corpo e me prensou contra a parede passando o seu membro já ereto no meio das minhas nádegas.

_ Tem certeza! Ele perguntou com a voz rouca. Eu não respondi só gemi. Ele deu uma risada rouca no pé do meu ouvido e lambeu o lóbulo da minha orelha.

_ J – Jake. Eu tentei falar, só que ele curvou um pouco o meu corpo e abriu as minhas pernas com as suas pernas e começou a introduzir o seu membro bem devagar fazendo me gemer baixinho.

_ Para! Eu disse levando a mão em seu membro e o segurando.

_ Por quê?

_ Porque você está sem preservativo.

_ Não estou nem ai. Ele disse dando um tapa na minha mão e terminando de introduzir o seu membro, eu não conseguir mais resistir quando ele levou uma das mãos em meu sexo e começou a estimular o meu clitóris. Como uma boa safada que sou eu comecei a rebolar em seu dedo e no seu membro.

_ Assim delícia! Rebola no meu pau! Ele disse lambendo a minhas costas. Levou uma mão no meu seio esquerdo e começou a aperta-lo.

_ J- Jake.

_ Geme minha vadiazinha, geme gostoso.

Suas estocadas e suas estimuladas foram ficando mais rápidas e fortes ate atingimos o ápice juntos.

[...]

_ Posso entrar? Sam batia na porta do quarto. Eu e o Jake estávamos na cama depois de termos transado no Box. Eu estava enrolada só no lençol.

_ Vai colocar uma roupa ou vai para o banheiro. Jake disse colocando a bermuda.

Resolvi provocar.

_ Por quê? Tudo que tem aqui o Sam já viu e explorou. Ele me olhou de cara feia.

_ Renesmee, não brinca comigo desse jeito, que você não sabe do que eu sou capaz. Ele disse sério.

Comecei a rir e levantei da cama indo em direção do banheiro para colocar uma roupa. Já eram 06h da manhã e ninguém havia ido dormir ainda, por isso eu adoro essas saídas com os amigos, não ter regra é a melhor coisa.

_ Fala Sam. Escutei o Jake falar.

_ Só vim pegar uma bermuda que deixei no armário, eu e o Josh vamos surfar.

_ Sam! Apareci o cumprimentando.

_ Renesmee. Ele disse sem olhar em meus olhos. _ Já estou saindo. Ele disse assim que pegou a bermuda.

_ Eu sabia que ia ficar um clima estranho entre a gente. Eu disse me jogando na cama.

_ Também, ele disse que estava apaixonado por você e nem um obrigado você deu para ele assim como você fez comigo. Jake disse voltando ao assunto do _Eu te amo._

_ Sempre quis saber como você descobriu que ele disse isso. Eu falei olhando em seus olhos.

_ Vamos dormir um pouco. Ele disse deitando na cama e mudando de assunto.

_ Jacob? Eu indaguei.

_ Eu escutei quando eu passei pela porta.

_ Mais ele disse quando estávamos transando. Eu disse franzindo o cenho.

_ Eu sei. _ Eu estava indo ao quarto e escutei você gemer, então fiquei escutando os seus gemidos e escutei quando ele disse que estava apaixonado.

_ Você estava escutando a gente transar? Eu disse rindo. _ Isso é Fetiche? Você gosta de ser Voyeur?

_ Não. Eu só estava passando e os sons dos seus gemidos me levaram a loucura. Ele respondeu.

_ E você ficou excitado? Eu perguntei mordendo o lábio.

Ele deu um sorriso sem graça.

_ Fiquei, mas foi por causa dos seus gemidos, não pelo Sam.

_ kkk... Amor você gosta de ser voyeur sim. Eu disse rindo. _ Pode falar, essa é a sua fantasia?

_ Não.

_ Então qual é?

_ Vamos ficar conversando sobre isso mesmo? Ele perguntou cruzando os braços no peitoral aparentando constrangimento.

_ Eu não acredito que você está constrangido. Eu sou sua namorada ou não sou?

_ É Nessie, mas aí você querer saber quais são as minhas fantasias, isso é demais.

_ Demais por quê? É comigo que você tem que conversar, e não com a escrota da Leah.

_ Leah de novo Nessie? Ele perguntou fazendo careta. _ Quem escuta você falando isso pensa até que você quer realiza-las.

_ Se eu estou perguntando é porque eu quero. Eu respondi olhando em seus olhos. Ele deu um sorriso malicioso.

_ Vai me dizer que se eu falar para você que eu estou a fim de fazer Urolagnia¹, você vai topar?

_ Você é nojento, não quero mais conversar com você. Eu disse virando de bruços para dormir. Ele começou a rir

Ele se aproximou de mim, colocou a boca perto do meu ouvido e disse.

_ Minha fantasia sexual é fazer um ménage FFM.

_ Por que MFF?

_ Não sei, desde que a July me trocou por outra mulher, eu fiquei com curiosidade de saber o porquê da troca, já que sou um deus do sexo. Ele disse rindo.

_ Menos. Eu disse virando para encara-lo.

_ kkk... É sério Nessie, eu não sou ruim na cama né?

_ Éhh... Dá para o gasto. Eu disse rindo.

_ Então, segundo você, eu dou para o gasto, mas até hoje eu não entendi porque fui trocado por uma mulher, deduzir então que deve dá prazer, passei então a fantasiar que eu transava com duas, mas gostaria de vê-las em ação também. Ele disse.

_ Entendi.

_ Viu, você ficou estranha comigo.

_ Não fiquei.

_ Então por que você está com essa cara?

_ Estou pensando quem podemos chamar para realizarmos a sua fantasia. Eu disse mordendo os lábios.

_ Você está mesmo pensando em fazer isso?

_ Mas não sairá de graça, eu vou querer que você realize a minha fantasia também.

_ Qual é a sua?

_ Primeiro realizaremos a sua, depois eu te conto a minha.

_ Desse jeito você vai me deixar curioso. Ele disse mordendo os meus lábios.

_ Mais é isso mesmo que eu quero. Eu disse depositando um beijo em seus lábios. _ Agora vamos dormir que eu estou realmente com sono.

_ Eu não vou conseguir dormir.

_ Por quê?

_ Não consigo tirar da cabeça você beijando outra mulher, chego a ficar excitado. Ele disse me agarrando.

_ Segure a sua excitação e vá dormir. Eu disse virando de bruços para dessa vez dormir de verdade.

[...]

_ Nessie. Acordei com o Jake me chamando. _ Levanta linda, são 15h e está um sol lindo lá fora, a galera está toda na praia.

_ Vai indo que eu já vou. Eu disse me enrolando mais no lençol.

Escutei a porta bater e constatei que ele havia saído, tentei pega no sono de novo, mas não conseguir, _Jake seu merda, se você não fosse tão gostoso eu quebrava a sua cara só por ter me acordado. _Levantei com custo e fui tomar banho.

[...]

O sol estava realmente bonito. Os meninos estavam jogando vôlei e as meninas algumas estavam pegando sol e outras tomando banho.

_ Fala Kim! Eu disse me aproximando dela

_ Nessie, pensei que não fosse mais acordar.

_ Eu estava cansada mesmo.

_ O Jake lhe cansou? Ele faz isso com todas. Ela disse rindo.

_ É do meu namorado que você está falando, _nunca_ se esqueça disso. Eu disse adotando um tom de ameaça na voz.

_ Desculpe. Ela disse dando de ombros.

_ Vamos tomar banho? Claire perguntou olhando para mim.

_ Vou depois. Eu disse dando um sorriso. Ela levantou junto com as meninas.

Juro que eu não sei o que deu em mim, mas eu fiquei observando o corpo de todas as minhas amigas, e eu nunca fiz isso antes, acho que o assunto do ménage grudou mais do que pensei.

Passei os olhos pelo o corpo de todas, parei em cada coisa que me chamou atenção, uma era as pernas, a outra a bunda, a outra coxas, mas a que mais me chamou a atenção foi a...

_ Ah saiu da toca. Jake me chamou quebrando o contato que eu estava fazendo. _ Para aonde você estava olhando?

_ Acabei de encontrar alguém para realizarmos a sua fantasia. Eu disse olhando para o sua face.

_ Amor, eu já peguei todas ali, eu sei como é o sexo com elas.

_ Mas eu não. Eu disse levantando da areia. _ E essa é a única condição que eu vou fazer, eu realizo a sua fantasia, mais eu escolho a garota, e ai qual vai ser?

Ele pareceu pensar um pouco.

_ Está bem, mas espero sinceramente que você escolha bem, tem uma ali que eu gostei de transar. Ele disse rindo. _ Quem sabe eu não gamo de vez. Ele disse provocando.

_ Talvez eu game quando for realizar a minha também. Eu disse olhando para os meninos.

_ Não sabe brincar não desce para o _play._ Ele disse bravo.

_ Vou à caçada baby! Eu disse depositando um beijinho em seus lábios.

Segui em direção á praia, eu não sei por que, mas aquilo estava me deixando excitada.


	13. Beach Part VI

**Pov Nessie.**

_ Leah, posso falar com você? Eu perguntei me aproximando dela.

_ Vai me bater de novo ou esfregar na minha cara que você está com o Jake? Ela perguntou cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

_ Nem um nem outro.

_ Então você veio me pedir desculpas. Ela disse com um sorrisinho nos lábios.

_ Muito menos isso, não tenho que lhe pedir desculpas por nada. Eu disse sorrindo.

_ Esse olho não lhe diz nada? Ela perguntou mostrando o olho roxo.

_ CREDO! Eu gritei. _ Ficou horrível, deixou a sua aparência mais horrenda ainda. Eu disse rindo e arrancando risada das meninas.

_ Eu ainda faço o mesmo com você. Ela rebateu com raiva.

_ Good luck! Eu disse para ela. _ Eu não vim aqui para isso, vim lhe fazer uma proposta.

_ Eu não estou interessada, muito obrigada. Ela disse virando as costas.

_ Ménage, eu, você e o Jake. Eu disse antes que ela saísse, ela parou na hora e as meninas ficaram com os olhos arregalados, ela virou com um sorriso nos lábios.

_ Por que eu? Ela perguntou com os olhos curiosos.

_ Porque você é a única vadia que teria coragem de dormir com um cara que tem namorada. Eu respondi, ela não gostou da resposta.

_ Por que você não chama uma das suas amigas? Ela desafiou.

_ Porque elas são as minhas amigas, e mesmo sabendo que todas já passaram pela mão dele e adoraram. Eu sei que elas não aceitariam a proposta, já você não tem escrúpulos mesmo.

_ Sem escrúpulos é você que oferece o seu namorado a outra. Ela disse.

_ Não estou oferecendo o Jake a ninguém, é a fantasia dele, e eu como uma boa namorada que sou vou realizar. Eu disse rindo.

_ Você vai aguentar ver o seu namorado beijando e comendo outra? Ela perguntou.

_ Vou te beijar também querida, e acredite se quiser isso será muito pior do que vê-lo lhe comendo. Eu rebati.

_ Para quem está querendo um favor você está me ofendendo demais, que tal ser mais gentil se você está realmente afim da minha ajuda.

_ Não preciso ser gentil, eu sei que você já aceitou, só está fazendo cú doce. Eu rebati. _ As 21h esteja pronta que vamos sair.

_ Vamos para outro lugar? Ela perguntou.

_ Vamos. Eu disse virando as costas e indo em direção do Jake que estava jogando bola com os meninos.

_ Às 21h, eu você e a Leah vamos sair. Eu disse quando cheguei perto dele.

_ A Leah? Ele perguntou incrédulo. _ Eu pensei que você fosse chamar a Claire, estava até animado. Ele falou rindo.

_ Pensei em chama-la, mas vi a forma que você olhava para ela, não quis arriscar, já com a Leah eu sei que o sexo não foi muito bom. Eu disse rindo e ele riu de volta.

_ Você é mais esperta do que eu pensei. Ele disse me abraçando pela cintura. _ Diz. Ele disse passando os lábios pelo o meu pescoço.

_ Dizer o que? Eu perguntei mordendo o seu ombro.

_ Diz que me ama. Ele disse beijando o meu pescoço.

_ Não posso falar uma coisa que não sinto. Ele sorriu sobre o meu pescoço.

_ Você conseguiu me deixar de quarto por você e agora não confessa os seus sentimentos por mim. Ele disse me encarando.

_ Quando chegar a hora certa eu falo, por enquanto o que eu posso dizer é: gosto de você, estou apaixonada por você. Eu disse sorrindo e ele riu de volta.

_ Eu aceito. Ele disse devorando os meus lábios em um beijo delicioso.

**Pov Jake:**

_ Josh? Eu chamei o meu irmão descendo as escadas.

_ Fala.

_ Vai sair hoje? Estava precisando do carro. Eu disse meio sem graça.

_ Pode pegar, mas deixa as chaves da moto. Joguei as mesmas para ele e ele jogou as do carro.

_ Cadê a sua namoradinha Jake? Leah desceu as escadas falando. _ Ainda está se arrumando? Nada do que ela faça ali vai arrumar aquele estilo que ela tem. Ela disse rindo, quando eu ia defender a Nessie a mesma apareceu estonteante como sempre na beira da escada e com um sorriso confiante nos lábios.

_ Vamos? Ela perguntou descendo os últimos lances de escadas.

_ Já não aguentava mais esperar. Leah disse indo até a porta.

_ Ah cala boca Leah! Eu mandei a Leah ficar quieta.

_ Vocês vão sair os três juntos? Josh perguntou espantado.

_ Vamos resolver umas coisas. Nessie disse rindo e eu não aguentei e soltei uma gargalhada.

_ Que porra vocês vão fazer? Josh perguntou curioso.

_ Conversar. Nessie mandou de novo.

_ Sei! Ele disse balançando a cabeça negativamente e sorrindo.

[...]

_ Jake, vamos ter que passa em sex shop. Nessie disse.

_ Por quê? Eu perguntei.

_ Você tem camisinha? Ela perguntou.

_ Putz! É mesmo. _ Tinha esquecido esse detalhe.

_ Sei. Nessie disse e já fez cara feia, no mínimo pensou que eu fiz de propósito. _ Quero comprar umas coisas também. Ela disse séria.

_ Que coisas? Leah perguntou do banco de trás. _ Não vai inventar merda. Ela disse. _ Falando nisso, temos que esclarecer algumas coisas, afinal tenho certeza que não vai rolar de tudo né? Ela perguntou com um sorrisinho.

_ Minha única exigência é: Jake não pode te beijar na boca e nem te comer sem camisinha, o resto está valendo. Nessie disse e eu fiquei realmente surpreso com aquilo, eu não podia ter arrumado namorada melhor, sorri em sua direção.

_ Mina única exigência é: Vocês duas vão ter que se pegar, pois é por isso que arrumamos tudo isso. Eu disse rindo.

_ A minha única exigência é que não tenho exigências. Leah disse sorrindo, Nessie riu ao meu lado e dei um sorrisinho sem graça.

_Será que aquilo daria certo?_

Após passar na sex shop e a Nessie comprar o que queria seguimos para um dos melhores motéis que tinha no litoral, eu não levaria a Nessie em qualquer lugar né, pedimos o quarto e adentramos o mesmo os três juntos, no começo tudo ficou muito estranho, ficamos sentados um olhando para a face do outro e cheguei até a pensar em desistir daquilo tudo, na teoria tinha parecido fácil, mas na prática a parada estava fodida. Quando pensei em falar para irmos embora a Leah surpreendeu todo mundo vindo à direção da Nessie e tascando um beijo de língua na boca da Nessie. Aquilo me atiçou imediatamente, fiquei mais abismado ainda quando vi as mãos da Nessie indo para a cintura da Leah e puxando a mesma para mais perto.

_ Ooh! Eu disse quando as mãos da Nessie passaram pelas as nádegas da Leah e a mesma gemeu sobre a boca da Nessie. _ Que isso paixão. Eu disse e ela caiu com os olhos sobre a minha face e os seus olhos queimam de luxúria, ela colocou as pernas em volta do meu corpo e teceu um beijo selvagem em meus lábios, chupando o meu lábio inferior e os puxando entre os dentes, desceu a boca para o meu pescoço chupou e mordeu o mesmo. Ela levou as mãos na minha camiseta e tirou a mesma, depois desceu com a língua fazendo caminho pelo o meu peitoral e abdômen, parando no cós da minha bermuda, ela mordeu o meu abdômen e levou a mão para tirar a bermuda, arquei o quadril para ajuda-la.

Assim que eu estava só com a boxer, ela começou a rebolar sobre a mesma e gemendo ao mesmo tempo, meu membro que já pulsava ficou mais violento ainda. Nessie levou as mãos na minha boxer e tirou à mesma fazendo com que o membro desse um pulo mostrando a sua excitação, quando isso aconteceu tanto a Nessie quanto a Leah gemeram, e aquilo me deixou ainda mais louco. Nessie levou a mão em meu sexo e deu uma pequena friccionada no mesmo fazendo com que eu gemesse, mas ela logo parou e levou os lábios ao pé do me ouvido.

_ Fica só observando. Ela disse com a voz rouca. Ela saiu do meu colo e foi em direção da Leah que estava em pé nos olhando, levou a mão nos cabelos da Leah e puxou os mesmo para um beijo, eu comecei a alisar o meu membro vendo aquela cena, era realmente excitante.

Nessie ainda beijando a Leah começou a empurrar para uma poltrona que tinha atrás delas fazendo Leah cair sobre a mesma, mas logo ela inverteu as posições, ficando por cima da Nessie e colocou as pernas em volta da cintura dela e descolou os lábios. Levando a boca para o pescoço da Nessie, ao mesmo tempo em que tirava a roupa dela, em uma fração de segundo as duas estavam nuas, passando as mãos uma pelo o corpo da outras. Eu estava em um vai e vem alucinado no meu membro, eu iria esfola-lo daquele jeito se aquilo continuasse tão excitante, voltei o meu olhar para as duas e a Leah estava passando a língua pelo o pescoço da Nessie indo em direção do mamilo da mesma.

Arfei quando a Leah deu uma pequena mordia no mamilo da Nessie a fazendo gemer e arquear as costas. Nessie estava de olhos fechados passando a língua pelos os lábios com as mãos agarrando o sofá, por mais que ela estivesse "gostando" ela não estava tão entregue assim. Depois que a Leah brincou com os seios da Nessie ela desceu até o seu sexo e ai, eu achei que fosse enlouquecer. Primeiro porque eu senti ciúmes daquela cena e segundo por que finalmente a Nessie havia se entregado e gemia loucamente enquanto a língua da Leah a explorava.

Sem aguentar mais segurar a excitação em fui em direção das meninas, peguei o preservativo que estava na sacola, coloquei no meu membro e fui para perto da Leah. A mesma estava em uma posição fascinante, eu queria mesmo que fosse a Nessie, mas eu não ia começar uma confusão ali. Fui penetrando a Leah bem devagar e ela gemeu sobre o sexo da Nessie, fazendo com que a mesma abrisse os olhos e encontrasse os meus penetrados nos seus. Os olhos da Nessie de claros passaram a negros, eu nunca havia visto eles daquele jeito.

Comecei a estocar em Leah com força e destreza, em quanto a mesma ainda explorava a Nessie que gemia e mordia os lábios, mas não tirava os olhos de mim, eu aumentei as minhas estocadas na Leah e evitei ficar passando mão pelo o seu corpo. Quando eu já não estava mais aguentando eu aumentei mais ainda as minhas estocadas e cheguei ao meu ápice gritando o nome da Nessie.

_ Nesssie! Eu disse entre os dentes ao mesmo tempo em que a Nessie soltou um grito de prazer. Ela havia tido um orgasmo e eu comecei a me roer de ciúmes, pois aqueles olhos, aquele grito foi diferente de tudo que ela já havia feito comigo, eu entrei em um dilema, Leah era melhor do que eu no sexo oral? Eu estava começando uma batalha quando alguém me chamou.

_ JAKE! Leah gritou.

_ Oi.

_ Será que você poderia sair de dentro de mim, por favor? Ela pediu sem fôlego, fiz o que ela pediu e sentei na cama olhando para a Nessie que estava completamente estregue aquilo. Ela levantou da poltrona e veio em minha direção e me deu um beijo, eu agarrei com força e tentei dá um ótimo beijo nela, mas aqueles pensamentos estavam me assombrando.

Ela desceu até o meu membro e tirou o preservativo jogando o mesmo em um canto e começou a estimular o mesmo com a mão. Quando o meu membro já estava ereto de novo, ela passou a língua pela fenda e desceu com a língua pela extensão me fazendo gemer. Senti as mãos da Leah passeando pelas as minhas costas e sua boca tecendo beijos em meus pescoço, costa, tudo que conseguia alcançar. Ela puxou o meu corpo para a cama e eu fiquei com as costas no cochão encarando o teto, quando eu ia perguntar o que ela ia fazer, ela sentou sobre o meu rosto, colocando o seu sexo na minha boca.

_ Chupa Jake! Ela disse gemendo, eu levei as mãos para as suas coxas e puxei o seu sexo para mais perto da minha boca, comecei a explorar com a minha língua, alternando estocadas com a mesma e estímulos no clitóris. Ela gemia e passava a mão sobre o meu abdômen, estava difícil de manter a concentração ali, pois a Nessie tinha engatado um vai e vem com a boca em meu membro que estava me deixando alucinado.

Ela passava a mão aonde a boca não alcança, assim passou a apertar a base do meu membro me levando a loucura, gemidos começaram a se espalhar pelo o quarto. Senti o corpo da Leah tendo reações às quais eu já conhecia, ela ia atingir o ápice ao mesmo tempo em que eu estava atingindo o meu na boca da Nessie. Os gemidos ficaram altos e logo eles cessaram dando lugar as respirações ofegantes e descompassadas. Leah saiu de cima de mim e deitou sobre a cama, em quanto a Nessie engatinhou na minha direção ficando sobre o meu corpo.

_ Acho melhor você colocar o seu amigo para subir que eu estou louca para tê-lo dentro de mim me estocando com força. Ela disse e mordeu o meu lábio inferior me beijando de novo. Explorávamos o corpo um do outro, levei dois dedos para o seu sexo e os introduzi em sua fenda a fazendo gemer e cravar as unhas em meu ombro. Ela começou a rebolar sobre o meu membro e o mesmo começo a ficar ereto de novo.

Quando ela percebeu que a minha excitação já pulsava, ela simplesmente sem aviso e sem nada, ela sentou sobre o meu membro o estocando por completo em seu sexo. Ela gritou e mordeu os lábios ao mesmo tempo e eu gemi de prazer com aquilo. Eu nunca me cansava dela, Nessie começou a cavalgar com força e mais força sobre o meu membro. Ela estava um_animal_, a sensação de que aquilo não daria certo já tinha evaporado há muito tempo, eu só queria saber de proporcionar prazer para a minha mulher.

Eu a estocava com força em quanto ela mesmo fazia movimentos contra o meu membro, atingimos a ápice juntos, dessa vez agarrados um no outro. Ela mordeu o meu ombro e eu apertei com força a sua cintura. Derramei o meu líquido em seu sexo. Cai com o corpo sobre o colchão e ela caiu com o dela sobre o meu, ouvimos um gemido e vimos que Leah estava usando o vibrador que a Nessie havia comprado. Reparei que eu e a Nessie estávamos olhando para ela, desviei meu olhar para os olhos da Nessie e ela pareceu pensar a mesma coisa o que eu, ela fez sinal positivo e saiu de cima de mim.

Ela deitou sobre a cama, eu desci da cama e fui em direção da Leah, comecei a tecer beijos em seu pescoço e tirei o vibrador de sua mão e deixando que a minha mão assumisse o serviço naquela hora, eu não podia beijá-la na boca, então beijei só o pescoço e mordi o seu corpo. Quando eu já estava pronto de novo, eu coloquei o preservativo, sentei no sofá, a coloquei sobre o meu corpo e a introduzir fazendo-a gemer. Engatamos em uma dança sensual e logo estávamos chegando ao ápice juntos. Quando eu olhei para a cama para ver a Nessie ela não estava mais lá, ouvi barulho de água vinda do banheiro e sai da Leah indo atrás dela, entrei no Box e a agarrei por trás.

_ Fiquei com ciúmes de você. Eu disse sussurrando em seu ouvido. Ela começou a rir e virou para ficar de frente para mim.

_ Jura? Ela disse com um sorriso de vitória nos lábios.

_ Os seus olhos queimaram quando Leah estava fez sexo oral em você. Eu disse olhando para o chão, ela ficou rindo e depositou um beijo na minha boca. Logo em seguida já estávamos nos pegando de novo, repetimos aquela brincadeira quase a noite toda, intercalamos as coisas, tirando que a Leah e a Nessie não se tocaram mais, chegaram uma hora dividir o meu _amigo_ cada uma chupando de um lado, mas não se tocaram mais.

Por volta das 05h da manhã chegamos em casa e antes de adentrarmos a mesma Nessie fez um pequeno comunicado.

_ Foi a primeira e ultima vez que isso aconteceu, voltamos a ser o que éramos antes Leah. Ela disse olhando dentro dos olhos da Leah _ Estamos intendidas? Ela perguntou olhando de mim para a Leah e nós concordamos. Subimos as escadas e fomos para os nosso quarto, ela estava tomando outro banho quando eu entrei no banheiro.

_ Ela faz sexo oral melhor do que eu? Eu não coseguir segurar, se eu não perguntasse eu teria um troço.

_ Kkk .. Seu ciúme foi forte. Ela disse rindo.

_ Seus olhos estavam _negros_, eles não ficam assim comigo. Eu disse triste.

_ Realmente. Ela disse e eu me espantei. _ Eles saem da orbita com você. Prefiro o sexo oral com você. Prefiro o ato por completo com você. Ela disse me olhando com os olhos queimando e reparei que era paranoia minha, ela tinha desejo por mim. _ Está preparado? Ela perguntou rindo.

_ Para o que? Eu perguntei sem realmente saber do que falávamos.

_ _Bondage¹?_


	14. Beach Part Final

Pov Nessie:

_ Bondage Nessie? Porra sadomasoquismo! Você está a fim de ferrar comigo né? Ele perguntou indignado e eu comecei a rir.

_ Jake, eu realizei a sua fantasia de boa. Eu comecei a falar.

_ De boa até demais. Ele disse fazendo careta e entrando no Box comigo.

_ Ciúmes de novo não Black, acho que eu já expliquei as coisas para você né? Pode parar com isso. Eu disse ficando de costas para ele.

_ Desculpe. Ele disse me abraçando por trás. _ Mas como vamos realizar a sua fantasia, tenho certeza que eu vou acabar gritando de dor com sua brincadeira, e a galera vai acabar entrando no quarto. Ele disse beijando o meu pescoço.

_ Hoje é a última noite aqui, eles vão sair para comemorar e nós dois ficaremos em casa. Eu disse virando de frente para ele, apertei a sua cintura e senti o seu membro já pulsando. _ Porra Jake, você passou a noite toda fodendo e ainda quer mais? Eu perguntei mordendo os seus lábios.

_ Eu nunca vou me cansar de você. Ele respondeu mordendo o meu lábio também.

_ Acho bom. Eu disse deslizando a mão pelo o seu peitoral e depositando a mesma em seu membro apertando o mesmo o fazendo gemer sobre os meus lábios._ Pois eu faço de tudo para esse relacionamento não entrar na rotina e seria injustiça sua me trair ou cansar de mim. Eu disse apertando com mais força o seu membro.

_ Está me machucando. Ele disse sobre os meus lábios.

_ Fraco. Eu disse soltando o mesmo.

_ Fraco? Ele perguntou incrédulo

_ Se você não aguenta isso já vi que você vai chorar mais tarde. Eu disse rindo e ele não gostou muito.

_ Você quer me dominar? Ele agarrou os meus cabelos. _ Me domina mais tarde, só que agora você vai da um jeito aqui. Ele disse alisando o seu membro com a outra mão, eu tirei a mão dele do meu cabelo rindo.

_ Vou fazer porque eu quero, não porque você está mandando. Eu disse rindo ainda.

_ Eu mando... Não deixe terminar a frase já tinha ficado de joelhos e colocado o membro toda na boca iniciando uma alucinante oral nele.

[...]

_ Para que tudo isso? Ele perguntava olhando na sacola o que eu havia comprado no sex shop. _ Algemas, corda, mordaça, roupa de couro, você vai me matar, estou vendo isso. Ele disse fazendo careta.

_ Para de reclamar cara. Eu disse ficando brava. _ Eu sei que você está com medo, mas você vai gostar. Eu rebati.

_ Tanta coisa para fazer e ela escolhe logo o sadomasoquismo. Ele resmungou ligando o carro. _ Por que a minha namorada não pode ser normal e pedi sei lá um ménage, se bem que eu não ia gostar de ver alguém a comendo na minha frente. Ela poderia ter escolhido, ah sei lá, qualquer coisa menos essa merda. Ele resmungava para ele mesmo. _ Por que meu Deus com tanta mulher no mundo eu me apaixonei logo por uma louca? Ele continuava falando sozinho e eu não aguentei me acabei rindo no banco do carona.

_ Isso tudo é medo? Eu perguntei ainda rindo.

_ Sem dúvida, não será você quem será castigado. Ele respondeu bravo.

[...]

Depois do almoço Jake resolveu subir para descansar, não tínhamos dormindo ainda desde a noite passada e ele estava cansado e precisaria de forças para mais tarde.

_ Vocês vão sair com a gente? Sam perguntou sentando ao meu lado no sofá.

_ Não, estamos cansados. Eu respondi sem parecer que estava mentindo.

_ À noite pelo visto foi boa ontem hein. Josh disse que viu vocês três saindo e hoje pela manhã eu escutei barulho. Ele disse com um sorriso de deboche.

_ É o que? Eu perguntei rindo também. _ É isso ou perder o namorado. Eu disse.

_ Nunca Nessie. Coloca isso na sua cabeça, o macaco não vai te deixar por nada. Ele disse com convicção.

_ Por que eu sou a única que não acredita nisso? Eu perguntei.

_ Eu entendo a sua preocupação, mas na minha humilde opinião ainda acho mais fácil você deixa-lo do que ele a deixar. Ele disse e aquilo me pegou de surpresa, fiquei um pouco pensativa sobre isso, será que ele estava certo? _ E a tatoo, já terminou?

_ Ainda não, vou terminar quando voltar da praia. Eu respondi sorrindo. _ Vou deitar, por favor, não façam barulho, precisamos descansar. Nem nos chame, pois não vamos sair hoje. Eu disse subindo as escadas para dormir um pouco, Jake estava derrubado na cama, eu fiquei o observando e o que o Sam falou passou pela a minha cabeça _acho mais fácil você deixa-lo do que ele a deixar._Afastei o pensamento e deitei na cama ao seu lado o fazendo acordar.

_ O que foi? Ele perguntou ainda de olhos fechados.

_ Nada, vim dormir com você. Eu disse me ajeitando na cama ele me abraçou e dormimos abraçados.

[...]

_ Jacob. Eu o chamei.

_ Fala. Ele resmungou.

_ Levanta! Eu disse com autoridade.

_ Nessie eu. Ele parou de falar. _ Porra! Deu um grito quando dei uma chicotada em seu peitoral, ai ele resolveu abrir os olhos, e quando ele olhou em minha direção, eu já estava vestindo a roupa de couro e já tinha dado um jeito no quarto, o deixei bem escuro com velas espalhadas pelo o mesmo e comprei os acessórios que são usados nesse tipo de fetiche, ele me encarava com a boca aberta.

_ Banho, depois você vesti isso aqui. Eu suspendi no ar a cueca de couro que eu havia comprado para ele.

_ Nessie você acha _ Ai Porra! Ele gritou de novo quando eu o bati de novo, andei em sua direção e agarrei a sua boca com força.

_ Essa noite eu sou a Cullen para você. Eu disse lambendo a sua boca. _ Agora repete comigo C.u.l.l.e.n. Eu falei e ele repetiu.

_ Ai porra! Ele gritou com outra porrada que eu dei.

_ Fala alto, quero ouvir a sua voz. Eu disse mordendo com força a sua boca.

_ CULLEN! Ele gritou quando eu puxei o seu cabelo com força!

_ Agora vai lá tomar um banho e vesti a cueca. Eu disse com autoridade.

_ Tô Fodido. Ele disse descendo da cama. _ Caralho! Outro grito com a porrada que eu dei.

_ Só fala quando eu mandar entendeu? Ele maneou a cabeça em resposta. _ Agora vai.

Ele entrou para tomar banho e eu fiquei o observando, aquele homem era tudo de bom, que corpo era aquele.

_ Alisa. Eu ordenei.

_ Analisar o que Cullen? Ele perguntou sexy demais, o filho da puta já estava entrando na brincadeira.

_ Alisa esse pau gostoso! Eu ordenei e o mesmo começou um "vai e vem" frenético naquele membro, e ainda gemia mordendo o lábio inferior me levando a loucura e se isso não bastasse ele falava o meu nome.

_ Nessie! Ele falava de olhos fechados!

_ Sai daí. Eu mandei e ele obedeceu mais um sorriso de malicia pairava naquela boca carnuda, ele se secou e vestiu a cueca, em seguida fomos para o quarto, a vendedora da loja me ensinou como pendurar aquelas correntes e eu tentei fazer como ela havia me mandado. _ Ali. Eu indiquei onde as correntes estavam, prendi os seus braços com as algemas que estavam na ponta da corrente, apertei com força, depois coloquei a coleira e vendei os seus olhos, não coloquei mordaça, pois queria ouvi-lo gemer, peguei o chicote dei com força em seu peitoral, ele gemeu e contraiu o corpo, peguei um grampo que eu havia comprado e prendi o mesmo em seus lábios, o grampo tinha pontas então deve ter doido muito, ele gritou quando eu coloquei os mesmo na sua boca e eu me senti muito excitada com aquilo, deixei o grampo lá e peguei um acessório meio estranho, ele parecia um _cortador de pizza_, pois era redondo e possuiu pontas só que mais afiadas, comecei a passa-lo pelo o seu corpo e ele gritou dessa vez, percebi que saiu um pouco de sangue quando o passei com um pouco de força em suas pernas grossas, passei por em seu membro sobre a cueca de couro e me surpreendi em constatar que o seu membro começou a ficar ereto com o contato, fui até ao pé do seu ouvido. _ Eu disse que você ia gostar. E apertei o seu membro com força, ele gemeu, mas com o grampo na boca ficava difícil de ouvir direito, fui até o seu mamilo e mordi com vontade, alem de seu corpo se contrair ele gritou.

_ Porra! Ele gritou meio entranho com o grampo na boca.

_ Só é para falar quando eu mandar! Eu disse dando chicotadas com força pelo o seu corpo. _ De joelhos. Eu mandei e ele obedeceu, fui até a primeira vela que tinha no chão e a peguei, cheguei perto dele e derramei a cera da vela em seu ombro.

_ PORRA! Ele gritou, passei a língua por cima da cera, continuei fazendo caminhos os as mesmas pelo o seu corpo e ele não parou de gritar nem um minuto, e em nem um minuto o seu membro deixava de está rígido e eu estava muito excitada, o meu sexo estava pulsando com aquela cena, depois que passei a cera e o chicoteei muito a sua pele já estava vermelha com marcas que ficariam durante alguns dias eu o mandei ficar de pé e o mesmo obedeceu rápido.

Tirei o grampo da sua boca, pois a mesma já estava ficando roxa, amarrei as suas pernas bem abertas e separadas umas das outras e tirei a cueca de couro, peguei a vela e joguei a cera sobre o seu membro. Como eu havia separado bem as suas pernas e amarrei da forma que a vendedora havia me mandado amarrar os seus braços ele não conseguiu nem contrair o corpo, só gritar. Para aliviar a dor eu coloquei todo o seu membro na boca e o grito logo virou gemidos e investidas do quadril contra a minha boca. O que lhe custou mais uma dor, pois joguei a cera de novo e dessa vez não chupei o seu membro.

Peguei o _cortador de pizza_ e dessa vez passei em seu membro mesmo, ele gritou com vontade dessa vez, percebi uma lágrima caindo de seus olhos e fiquei meio preocupada, pensei em parar só que ele e surpreendeu.

_ Não para senhora Cullen. Ele disse entre os dentes e percebi que o seu pré-gozo estava em sua fenda, ele estava gostando, após usar um pouco mais o _cortador_ em seu membro e deixa-lo vermelho e meio inchado, comecei a usar algo que parecia um garfo para espetar o seu abdômen, peitoral, pernas, membro, nadegas, e nada passou despercebido por ele.

Jake não gritava mais ele só gemia e aqueles gemidos dele estavam me levando a loucura, aquilo estava muito excitante. Tinha cera de vela pelo o corpo todo, tinhas marcas vermelhas pelo mesmo, lábios e membro inchados, ele estava totalmente submisso a mim e aquilo estava me deixando louca.

_ O que você quer? Eu perguntei puxando o seu cabelo.

_ Eu quero você senhor Cullen. Ele disse gemendo. Eu soltei as suas pernas.

_ De joelhos. Eu mandei e ele obedeceu. Primeiro eu coloquei o salto da bota na sua perna esquerda e apertei com vontade.

_ Cullen! Ele gritou, depois fiz a mesma coisa com a direita. Ele mordeu o lábio e me abaixei beijando e mordendo os seus lábios, dessa vez apertei até senti o sangue na minha boca, só parei quando senti o mesmo derramando na minha língua.

_ Até o seu sangue é delicioso. Eu disse sobre os seus lábios. _ Mordi o meu. Eu mandei e ele obedeceu primeiro mordeu sem muita força e levou um tapa na cara por isso. _ Morde com força, quero que você tire sangue de mim.

_ Nessie! Dei outra tapa na cara de com força e agarrei o seu queixo.

_ Morde até tirar sangue, se não eu vou tirar sangue de você. Eu disse e ele pareceu se irritar um pouco e pegou o meu lábio com força e mordeu. Logo o sangue começou a escorrer dos meus lábios para a sua boca e eu gemi com aquilo, era realmente prazeroso. _ Agora me beija. Eu mandei e ele devorou a minha boca, misturando a nossa saliva e o nosso sangue, eu percebi que aquela dor dava prazer.

Tirei o meu espatilho e fiquei só com a bota, sentei em seu colo e coloquei as pernas em volta da sua cintura e tirei a sua venda. Ele não teve dificuldade de se acostumar com o local, pois o mesmo estava escuro, saia um pouco de sangue da minha boca ainda e ele lambeu o mesmo.

_ Como voce está? Eu perguntei saindo do personagem.

_ Ótimo. Ele disse com os olhos negros me olhando. _ Agora volta para o personagem que está um tesão. Ele disse com a voz rouca e eu deixei passar um sorriso pelo os meus lábios.

Comecei a rebolar sobre o seu membro, o segurei na base e o introduzir por completo em meu sexo fazendo os dois gemerem, eu subia e descia em seu membro agarrada em seu pescoço ele rosnava investindo o quadril contra o meu sexo. Demoramos a gozar, pois a posição não favorecia. Só que eu fiquei louca quando ele começou a pedi para apanhar, quando estávamos chegando ao ápice.

_ Me bate. Cullen. Ele falava mordendo o lábio e eu comecei a proferir tapas em seu rosto e chicotadas que eu ainda conseguia. Senti o meu sexo apertar o seu membro e o mesmo inchar dentro do meu sexo. Gozamos um olhando no olho do outro e gemendo.

Fiquei sem fôlego agarrada nele sentindo o seu liquido dentro de mim, estávamos suados e ele estava bem machucado. Comecei a desamarra-lo, soltei as suas mãos e ele parecia cansado. Assustei-me quando ele me agarrou com força no colo.

_ Minha vez! Ele disse com a voz rouca sobre os meus lábios, me levou até a cama e me jogou com tudo na mesma. Pegou as algemas e quando pensei em protestar levei um tapa com vontade na bunda que senti queimar, mas me fez gemer. Ele me amarrou de costas para ele, apertou com força a algema.

_ Jake. Comecei a falar, mas tomei outra pancada.

_ Black, me chama de Black! Ele disse com a voz rouca e com uma autoridade que deixou o meu sexo ainda mais molhado. Ele foi até as coisas que eu havia comprado e pegou a camisinha, colocou em seu membro e subiu de joelhos sobre a cama. _ Levanta. Ele disse.

_ Levantar o que? Eu perguntei e ele agarrou os meus cabelos e disse no pé do meu ouvido:

_ Fica de quatro cachorra. Ele mordeu o lóbulo da minha orelha com vontade, empinei tudo em sua direção e ele gemeu.

Sem aviso ele introduziu o seu membro em meu ânus fazendo com que eu visse estrelas. Não consegui proferir nem um som, fiquei sem respiração e tenho certeza que devo ter ficado vermelha. Ele começou a estocar com força e bater em minhas nádegas e coxas ao mesmo tempo em que rosnava que nem um animal. Suas estocadas estavam violentas, mas estava tudo uma delicia. Jacob levou uma mão até meu sexo e começou a estoca-lo com dois dedos enquanto o seu dedão fazia movimentos circulares em meu clitóris. Eu estava gemendo alto e senti o seu sexo começar a inchar dentro do meu ânus. Contrai o mesmo e ai é que ele gemia.

_ Não faz isso se não eu fico louco. Ele disse gemendo e ai mesmo que eu contraia o meu ânus. O seu membro inchou e logo em seguida ele atingiu o seu ápice e eu atingir o meu sem seus dedos, ele deixou o seu corpo cair sobre o meu corpo, estávamos sem fôlego, suados, machucados. Ele ficou por cima de mim o que seria uns trinta minutos e logo começou a tecer beijos pelo o meu corpo.

_ O que você está fazendo? Eu perguntei ainda ofegante.

O mesmo não me respondeu, me levou até o local aonde eu havia o prendido e fez a mesma coisa comigo, apertou com bastante força. Elevou as minhas pernas ate sua cintura, tirou o preservativo que estava em seu membro totalmente ereto e introduziu com força me fazendo arfar de prazer.

Ele desferia tapas em minhas nadegas, com força e brutalidade. Eu ficaria marcada com toda certeza. Quando pensei em gemer, o Jacob puxou o meu cabelo pra trás com força. Gemi.

_ Não disse que era pra gemer Renesmee! Disse ele rouco, passando a sua língua pelas minhas costas, onde ele deu uma mordida, que certamente deve ter machucado.

O meu tesão foi a mil. De longe a cama fazia um barulho oco e horrível aos meus ouvidos. Eu não me aguentaria muito tempo. Já sentia meu corpo todo ficar mole. O Jacob também sentiu, mais as suas mãos rodearam indo em direção a minha cintura, subindo até os meus seios, onde ele os apertou. Mordi os lábios com força sentindo o gosto do sangue novamente na minha boca.

_ Jake eu... – uma tremedeira começou a me abater

_ Agora não Renesmee! Eu não disse que era pra você gozar! – sua voz máscula deixava tudo ainda mais excitante.

A áurea de sexo que envolvia o quarto estava cada vez melhor. O cheiro cada vez mais forte. Parecíamos dois animais ensandecidos de prazer. Reconhecendo o território um do outro. Suas estocadas eram alucinadas e os meus gemidos eram sôfregos, ele apertava as minhas coxas e pernas e tecia mordidas por todo o meu corpo, desferia tapas atrás de tapas, após aquelas estocadas ensandecidas. Eu enfim consegui sentir o seu membro inchar dentro do meu sexo e o meu sexo mastigar o seu membro. Ele rosnou que nem um animal e eu gritei totalmente entregue aquele prazer que me dominava. Ele deixou o seu corpo mole sobre o meu e logo em seguida me carregou para a cama.

[...]

Acordei pela manhã, não sei nem em que parte da noite eu peguei no sono, só sei que o Jake estava ao meu lado com o lábio muito inchado e com algumas marcas roxas no corpo, ele dormia jogado sobre a mesma e eu estava sentindo dor no meu corpo.

_ Jake. Eu gemi sentindo a minha garganta seca. _ Jake. Eu o chamei de novo e dessa vez ele acordou. Ele me olhou nos olhos e apesar de estarem brilhando tinha uma preocupação neles.

_ Desculpe paixão. Ele disse passando a mão pelo os meus lábios. _ Os seus lábios. Ele disse assim que me soltou.

_ O que tem? Eu perguntei passando a mão nos mesmo.

_ Estão inchados. Ele disse dando um selinho nos mesmo.

_ O seu também. Eu disse e ele riu.

_ Somos loucos. Ele disse balançando a cabeça negativamente.

_ Porem felizes. Eu disse brincando. _ Fui muito bom, mas agora é hora de voltar para realidade.

_ Que realidade Cullen? Ele perguntou com a voz sexy e eu ri.

_ Sargento Cullen. Eu disse e o sorriso dele sumiu.

_ Estou fodido. Ele disse rindo me beijando com carinho.


	15. Change

Pov Nessie:

_ Jake, Nessie. Meu irmão nos chamava batendo na porta. Olhei em direção do Jake que estava deitado na cama todo machucado e me olhando com os olhos arregalados. _ Nessie. Alec me chamou de novo.

_ Já estou indo Alec. Eu disse levantando da cama rápido demais, tropecei, pois ainda estava com a bota. – Caralho. Eu resmunguei e o Jake começou a rir indo colocar uma bermuda, me enrolei no lençol. Abri a porta e o Alec me encarou com os olhos arregalados.

_ O que aconteceu com a sua boca? Ele perguntou assustado.

_ Nada. Eu disse passando a mão pela boca.

_ O que aconteceu com o quarto? Ele praticamente empurrou a porta para entra no mesmo. _ Que porra é essa? Ele perguntou apontando para as correntes.

_ Tudo culpa da sua irmã. Jake saiu do banheiro falando.

_ Caralho cara, o que aconteceu com você? Ele perguntou apontando para os machucados do Jake.

_ Sua irmã gosta de sadomasoquismo. Jake disse rindo.

_ Vocês são loucos. Ele caminhou até a porta e começou a gritar que nem louco. _ Sam, Josh, galera chega mais. Ele gritou rindo, em dois tempos a porta do quarto estava cheia de gente, todos nos olhando, alguns com os olhos arregalados, outros rindo.

_ Vocês são loucos? Sam perguntou com os olhos espantados. _ Para que tanta vela, você queriam colocar fogo na casa? Ele perguntou.

_ Olha Sam, você não tem noção o quanto cera de vela dói. Jake disse passando a mão pelo o ombro. Estremeci com a imagem dele sendo dominado por mim.

_ Olha só o abdômen do Jake, está com cortes. Josh disse pasmo.

_ Você tem que ver como está o meu pau. Jake disse rindo. _ Ele sofreu mais. Ele disse me encarando. – _mais foi bom._ Ele sussurrou me olhando com desejo.

_ O show está ótimo, mas temos que vazar. Alec disse nos olhando. _ Vão arrumar o quarto e as coisas que estamos indo embora. Ele disse saindo do quarto e levando os outros com ele.

[...]

Após a volta da praia que foi mais tranquila do que a ida, eu e o Jake íamos enfim contar para o meu pai que estávamos namorando. Falando em meus pais ele ficaram bem intrigados com os machucados dos meus lábios, porem disse que tinha brigado na boate e pareceu colar, pelo menos para o meu pai sim, já a minha mãe sacou que tinha algo no ar.

_ Não vai mesmo me contar o que lhe deixou com a boca inchada? Ela perguntou pela milésima vez.

_ Não, já disse que eu briguei. Eu disse rindo, pois me lembrei de tudo.

_ E foi boa essa briga? Ela perguntou sorridente.

_ Maravilhosa. Eu disse com malícia e ela riu.

_ Está nervosa? Minha mãe perguntou quando cheguei à cozinha.

_ Não mãe, nem um pouco, eu estou preste a apresentar o cara que o meu pai considera um filho como o meu namorado. Eu disse com deboche.

_ O medo não é só esse né? Ela perguntou colocando a mesa para o jantar.

_ Não. Eu por fim admiti. _ Se tornará real depois que o pai ficar sabendo, e a senhora sabe o quanto eu tenho medo da realidade né? Eu perguntei sorrindo sem graça.

Por volta das 20h Jake chegou a minha casa e nem na minha cara olhou, sentamos para jantar, ficamos conversando e quando a minha mãe começou a servir a sobremesa eu resolvi falar.

_ Pai. Eu o chamei, ele que estava no maior papo com o Alec e um Jake super nervoso virou a sua atenção pra mim.

_ Se for para pedi dinheiro e melhor nem começar. Ele falou brincando, dei um sorriso sem graça.

_ Não quero pedir nada, e muito menos dinheiro, quero fazer um comunicado.

_ Logo agora que a mamãe ia servir a sobremesa. Alec disse fingindo desapontamento.

_ Pode falar filha. Ele disse calmo.

_ Eu estou namorando. Eu disse lhe encarando para ver a sua reação.

_ E desde quando você teve medo de me contar uma coisa dessas? Ele perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha.

_ Eu não estou com medo. Eu disse com o tom um pouco agudo demais, demonstrando que eu estava com medo.

_ Quem é o rapaz? Ele trabalha? Estuda? É respeitador? Ele começou a perguntar. _ E quando vou conhecê-lo? Ele perguntou por fim.

_ Prazer senhor Cullen, sou Jacob Black namorado da Nessie. Jake disse estendendo a mão para o meu pai que começou a rir.

_ Boa Jake, mas Nessie quem é o cara? Ele perguntou de novo e eu olhei do Jake para ele, o silêncio o fez compreender, ele virou na direção do Jake com o sorriso dos lábios sumindo. _ Diz que isso não é verdade? Ele perguntou olhando de volta em minha direção.

_ Pai. Eu comecei a falar e ele me interrompeu.

_ Não. Ele disse balançando a cabeça. _ Não, nem pensar eu não vou dá permissão para isso, Jake você é um ótimo menino, entretanto não serve para namorar a minha filha. Ele disse ficando vermelho.

_ Pai. Eu tentei falar de novo e ele me interrompeu.

_ Eu vou fingir que não escutei essa besteira que você acabou de me falar, vocês não vão namorar. Ele disse olhando do Jake para mim.

_ Edward! Minha mãe o chamou com a voz dura. _ Renesmee já tem 20 anos de idade, trabalha, estuda e tem todo o direito de ser feliz, sabemos que a fama do Jake não é a das melhores, mas devemos dá um voto de confiança para ele, é mais fácil você aceitar o relacionamento dos dois do que a Nessie mentir e continuar se encontrando com ele, você viveu a sua vida da forma que você achou que deveria ser agora é a vez da sua filha viver a dela. Ela disse olhando em direção do meu pai.

_ Posso até pensar em aceitar, porem colocarei regras e limites, não quero o senhor aqui depois das 22h e nem a senhorita na casa dele depois das 22h, só vai para lá quando a Sarah e o Billy tiverem em casa.

_ Nunca então! Alec disse rindo, meu pai o fuzilou com os olhos.

_ E nada de namorar na rua. Ele continuava com os absurdos dele. _ E sem sexo. Ele finalizou meio vermelho de vergonha.

_ Sem sexo? Alec perguntou. _ Meio impossível isso para os dois, vocês não tem noção do que eles.

_ Alec! Minha mãe chamou a sua atenção, ele logo ficou quieto.

_ Pai. Eu comecei a falar e dessa vez ele não me interrompeu. _ Posso muito bem falar que aceito todas as suas regras e limites e burla-las sempre que ficar com vontade, o senhor não estará 24h por dia ao meu lado. Você sabe que jovem sempre dá um jeito para fazer o que tem vontade, e o senhor proibir ou não sexo entre eu e o Jake não fará muita diferença quando bater a vontade. Sei que o que eu vou falar agora e difícil do senhor aceitar, porem por mais que eu ame ser a _princesinha do papai_ ainda para o senhor, a realidade é que eu já sou uma mulher, e preciso viver como uma, a ultima coisa que eu quero na vida e decepciona-lo, então seria mais fácil para nós dois se o senhor aceitasse que eu sou uma mulher. Eu disse olhando em seus olhos que estavam brilhando, eram lágrimas, ele veio até o meu lado e me abraçou, quando me soltou olhou em meus olhos.

_ Eu sei que você é uma mulher e que eu tenho relutância em aceitar isso, mas não é nem pelo o sexo e sim pelas coisas que podem acontecer, você não sabe o medo que eu tenho de você engravidar nova, ou pegar uma doença, eu me esforcei muito para dar para você e para o seu irmão tudo que vocês têm hoje, e acabaria comigo saber que os seus planos foram frustrados por alguns minutos de prazer. Ele disse sério.

_ Eu lhe entendo coroa. Eu disse rindo e recebi um sorriso de volta. _ Eu tenho muita coisa para viver antes de querer um filho.

_ O problema é quando a gente não quer e ele vem do mesmo jeito. Alec disse com deboche, todo mundo o olhou com cara feia.

_ E você senhor Black. Meu pai voltou-se ao Jake. _ Apronta qualquer uma com a minha filha que o meu _fuzil_ vai começar a trabalhar direitinho na sua direção. Meu pai disse brincando, mas com um tom sério.

_ Pode deixar _sogrão._ Jake disse com deboche e eu ri da careta que o meu pai fez.

_ Continua me chamando de tio Edward que fica menos real. Meu pai disse indo sentar ao lado do Jake de novo.

[...]

Pov Jake:

Estava no restaurante preparando-me para começar a trabalhar quando o meu celular tocou, olhei para o visor e o nome do Alec piscava no mesmo.

_ Fala macaco. Falei ao atender.

__ Você está ocupado_? Ele perguntou com a voz aparentando preocupação.

_ Estou preste a começar a trabalhar por quê?

__ Nessie foi levada para o hospital._Ele disse.

_ É o que? Eu perguntei já largando as minhas coisas. _ Que hospital? _ O que aconteceu? Eu perguntei desesperado.

_ _Não sei direito, Tyler me ligou e disse que a levaram para o hospital centrla, algo relacionado ao Muay Thai._Ele disse. _ _Eu não posso ir ao hospital agora, por isso queria saber se você pode, se não eu vou ligar para a minha mãe._

_ Pode deixar que eu vou. Eu disse tirando o meu avental. _ Ligo para você mais tarde. Eu disse desligando celular.

_ O que aconteceu Jake? O meu chefe perguntou.

_ Chefe, eu vou ter que sair rapidinho, minha namorada sofreu um acidente e foi levada para o hospital. Eu disse meio nervoso.

_ Pode ir, mas você vai de moto desse jeito? Ele perguntou. _ Você está nervoso, não vai ser legal.

_ Eu estou bem. Eu disse pegando a minha mochila.

_ Você já respondeu? Ele perguntou do nada.

_ respondi o que?

_ A carta. Ele disse rindo.

_ Ainda não, preciso conversar com ela primeiro, mas eu vou responder.

_ Até o final da semana. Ele rebateu antes que eu saísse do restaurante.

[...]

_ Por favor, Renesmee Cullen. Eu perguntei na recepção do hospital.

_ E o senhor é? Ela perguntou com um sorriso nos lábios.

_ Jacob Black namorado dela. O sorriu sumiu na hora.

_ Black. Escutei alguém me chamando e me deparei com o Tyler.

_ O que aconteceu? Eu perguntei indo em sua direção.

_ A Nessie, ela se machucou lutando.

_ Foi grave? Perguntei impaciente já com a enrolação do Tyler.

_ Mais o menos. Ele disse sem jeito

_ Fala logo Tyler! Eu disse puto da vida já.

_ Ela quebrou o pé.

_ Quebrou? Eu perguntei espantado.

_ Com quem ela estava lutando? Eu perguntei e ele se encolheu.

_ Comigo, mas eu não tive culpa. Ele foi logo se justificando quando me viu indo em sua direção.

_ Jake! Nessie me chamou, olhei e deparei com ela em uma cadeira de rodas com a perna engessada até o joelho.

_ Oh minha linda, como você inventa de lutar com o Tyler. Eu disse depositando um selinho em seus lábios, ela só fez rir. _ Vou ligar para o seu irmão. Eu disse pegando o celular.

[...]

Pov Nessie:

_ Eu já disse para parar com esse negocio de lutar, mas nunca me escuta, é Muay Thai, tatuagem é tudo, essa menina parece louca. Meu pai gritava depois de me ver com o pé engessado.

_ Ai pai, chega coisa chata. Eu disse ficando brava.

_ Já tomou o seu remédio? Ele perguntou por fim.

_ Já. Eu disse subindo a escada com dificuldade, mas ainda pude escuta-lo falar _essa menina ainda vai se matar desse jeito._

[...]

_ Jake vai vim ficar com você? Alec perguntou quando me viu entra no quarto.

_ Vai. Eu respondi deitando na cama.

_ Beleza, assim que os coroas saírem eu estou vazando para a casa da Megan, volto umas 0h00 não se esquece de manda o Jake embora. Ele disse.

_ Já entendi. Por volta das 22h meus pais saíram e o Jake chegou logo em seguida.

_ Estou indo nessa. Alec apareceu no quarto avisando. _ Juízo!

_ Isso é o que eu mais tenho! Jake disse rindo.

_ Estou ligado! Alec disse saindo quarto.

_ A perna ainda dói amor? Ele perguntou.

_ Não. Eu respondi fazendo manha.

_ Que tipo de remédio você está tomando? Ele perguntou beijando o meu pescoço.

_ Por quê? Eu perguntei já sabendo a resposta.

_ Estou com saudades da sensação de sentir você gozar no _Jakezinho._ Ele disse rindo.

_ Até topo, porem com camisinha.

_ Com camisinha eu não quero Nessie, deixa pelo o menos eu penetra-la sem e eu tiro na hora. Ele disse ficando por cima de mim na cama.

_ Não Jake.E já falei sem fôlego, pois ele estava acariciando o meu sexo. Não demorou muito ele estava me possuindo _pela primeira vez_ no meu quarto.

[...]

Depois do ato resolvemos ficar quietos, já que eu não podia fazer _esforço_. Estávamos vendo TV enquanto o Jake terminava uns trabalhos da faculdade, parei para olhar o seu caderno e a sua caligrafia melhor do que a minha, fiquei o fitando, pois ninguém diz que o Jake quer ser cozinheiro, sua aparência não é de um cozinheiro e sim de um executivo, advogado até mesmo um diplomata, foliei mais umas folhas do caderno e logo me arrependi por isso.

_ Jake. Eu o chamei e ele fitou os meus olhos. _ Quando que você pretendia me contar? Eu perguntei olhando para o envelope.

_ Eu estava criando coragem. Ele disse meio sem graça.

_ Criando coragem? Eu disse rindo. _ Quanto tempo você sabe disse? Eu perguntei.

_ Antes de irmos à praia, recebi uns dois dias antes. Ele admitiu.

_ Todo esse tempo e você não pensou em me contar?

_ Contar para receber uma reação dessas? Ele perguntou arqueando a sobrancelhas. _ Por isso não contei, não leva a mau Nessie, entretanto você não é a pessoa mais compreensiva desse mundo, eu precisava de tempo para te contar sobre.

_ Precisava de tempo? Diz aqui que você tem até sábado para responder, você já respondeu Eu perguntei.

_ Não, mas pretendo. Ele rebateu.

_ E qual será a resposta? Eu perguntei olhando de novo para o papel.

_ Será sim. Ele disse me encarando. Dei mais uma olhada para o papel depois de sua resposta e o que estava escrito ali era a sentença do fim do meu namoro com o Jake.


	16. Change Part II

**Pov Nessie:**

"_Félicitations, vous avez été accepté,__**[1]**_

_Caro senhor Black, é com imenso prazer que informamos que o senhor foi aceito para o estágio no restaurante do Chefe Pierre Russeau durante o período de doze meses, esperamos a sua resposta."_

_Atenciosamente, restaurante Russeau._

_ Eu não posso perder essa chance Nessie, eu estudei e me esforcei para isso, sei que um ano é muito para ficarmos separados, só que eu preciso disso. Jake começou a se justificar, eu ainda encarava a carta.

_ Terminou. Eu disse guardando a mesma.

_ Terminou o que? Ele perguntou sem entender.

_ Terminou o nosso namoro. Eu expliquei melhor dessa vez.

_ Terminou por quê? Só por que eu vou para a _França? _Ele perguntou desesperado.

_ Com assim, só por que você vai para a França? Eu disse que eu precisava de alguém estável para manter o relacionamento o qual eu não consigo manter e como você acha que eu vou ficar aqui enquanto você está lá, com um monte de vadia francesa? Do jeito que você é, eu vou ganhar chifres no minuto que você colocar os pés na França. Eu disse com raiva e ele pareceu não gostar nem um pouco.

_ Você e sua falta de confiança em mim.

_ Não posso fazer nada se você mesmo criou essa fama. Eu rebati.

_ Eu não criei fama nenhuma, simplesmente aconteceu. E quantas vezes eu vou precisar falar eu te amo! Até você entender isso? Ele perguntou passando as mãos pelo o cabelo. _ Eu estou indo fazer estágio não comer ninguém.

_ Você não vai é fazer estágio nenhum, você vai é vagabundear com aquelas francesas vadias. Eu disse me afastando dele.

_ E você já vai começar com isso de novo. Ele disse bufando.

_ Culpa sua. Eu rebati.

_ Culpa minha? Ele perguntou rindo sem humor. _ Eu faço tudo para provar que te amo cada dia desde que começamos a namorar, mas você nunca acredita, eu já estou cansado sabia? Ele falou passando as mãos pela cabeça.

_ E a França será o seu descanso, pois eu não confio nem um pouco em você em Paris sozinho, o que significa que eu quero terminar. Eu falei olhando em seus olhos.

_ É essa a sua solução? Terminar comigo? Ele perguntou.

_ Eu não confio em você. Eu disse por fim. Ele me encarou com os olhos cheios de raiva, começou a arrumar as coisas na mochila, caminhou até a porta e saiu sem olhar na minha cara.

Os dias que se passaram foram uma merda e eu estava com aquele pé daquele jeito que só incomodava. Não tinha tido mais noticias do Jake depois da briga, eu posso ter me precipitado terminando com ele, mas eu não ficaria aqui enquanto ele estivesse na França, logo quem Jacob Black.

_ Mãe. Desci as escadas a chamando. _ Temos que ir ao hospital tirar o meu gesso. Eu entrei na cozinha falando e logo parei, pois o Jake estava sentado na mesa conversando com os meus pais.

_ Oi. Ele me cumprimentou.

_ Oi. Devolvi o cumprimento.

_ O pé já está melhor? Ele perguntou olhando para o meu pé.

_ Tudo indica que sim, mãe vou esperar lá em cima. Virei para voltar ao meu quarto, só que ele me chamou.

_ Nessie, podemos conversar? Ele perguntou. Maneei a cabeça em sinal de positivo e ele me seguiu, sentamos no sofá um de frente para outro, ficamos calados um olhando para outro até que ele quebrou o silêncio.

_ Eu estou embarcando amanhã para a França e vim me despedir dos seus pais. Ele disse me encarando.

_ Boa viagem. Ele disse com um sorriso sem graça, ele começou a rir e balançar a cabeça negativamente.

_ Você tem coração Renesmee? Ele perguntou com raiva.

_ Que eu saiba sim Jacob. Eu rebati.

_ Estou achando que não, já que você está dura feito uma pedra, você tem noção do que você está fazendo com a gente? Depois desse tempo todo que lutamos para finalmente ficarmos juntos vem você e me apronta uma dessa por causa de uma viagem? Se você ainda não se tocou doze meses passam, e eu vou voltar.

_ O problema não são os doze meses Jacob, e sim você sozinho na França sem sexo, você é o tipo de cara que não sabe viver sem sexo e eu sou o tipo de mulher que não gosta de ser corna.

_ Eu já disse que te amo. Ele disse passando as mãos pelo cabelo.

_ E eu já disse que só amor não é o suficiente.

_ Essa é a sua última palavra? Ele perguntou ficando de pé. _ Terminou mesmo? Não pense que quando eu voltar da França eu irei correr atrás de você ou até mesmo lhe aceitar de volta. Ele disse me encarando.

_ Eu sei disso, entendi que é o fim. Eu disse lhe encarando. _ Mais uma vez boa viagem e boa sorte lá na França. Eu disse estendendo a mão para que ele apertasse, ele só sorriu um sorriso sem humor e virou as costas para mim, se despediu dos meus pais e saiu.

_ Nessie. Minha mãe entrou na sala falando, mas eu a interrompi.

_ Podemos ir tirar o gesso mãe? Eu perguntei indo em direção da rua.

[...]

**Um Mês Depois ...**

Um mês havia se passado desde que o Jake tinha ido para a França, não foi um mês muito produtivo digamos assim. Eu andei sentindo uns enjoos e estava comendo um pouco demais, e por não poder praticar ainda a minha luta eu estava engordando com tanta coisa que eu estava comendo. Era vontade atrás de vontade, eu não sabia mais o que era aquilo.

_ Filha. Minha mãe entrou no meu quarto me chamando.

_ Oi mãe. Eu estava experimentando uma calça a qual não me servia mais. _ Eu tenho que voltar a lutar urgentemente, eu estou ficando uma bola. Eu disse me olhando ao espelho.

_ É sobre isso que eu vim falar com você. Ela disse sentando na cama.

_ Nessie, você e o Jake transavam sem camisinha? Ela perguntou com semblante triste.

_ Algumas vezes transamos. Eu disse pegando outra calça sem entender o porquê dá pergunta.

_ Quando foi à última vez que vocês transaram? Ela continuou com as perguntas

_ A última transa que tivemos foi uns dias antes dele ir para a França. Eu disse vestindo a calça.

_E foi sem camisinha? Ela perguntou tentando ficar calma.

_ Foi, porque foi uma rapid... Não terminei o que eu ia falar, na época eu estava tomando dois tipos de remédio e um era antibiótico, olhei com os olhos arregalados na direção da minha mãe e voltei a minha atenção para o espelho, eu estava um pouco mais redondinha mesmo. A barriga por menor que fosse ela estava ali. Eu voltei a olhar para a minha mãe que me encarava com os olhos cheios de água.

_ Nessie filha, eu acho que você está grávida. Ela disse deixando uma lágrima solitária cair de seus olhos.

_ Não pode ser mãe, é só ansiedade por causa de tudo que está acontecendo. Eu não posso está grávida. Eu comecei a entrar em desespero, e a única coisa que passa na minha cabeça era_ "você não sabe o medo que eu tenho de você engravidar nova, ou pegar uma doença, eu me esforcei muito para dar para você e para o seu irmão tudo que vocês têm hoje, e acabaria comigo saber que os seus planos foram frustrados por alguns minutos de prazer"._Passei as mãos pelo o rosto e enfim conseguir olhar para a minha mãe. _ Meu pai vai me matar! Eu disse deixando o meu corpo cair sobre os meus joelhos.

**Pov Jake:**

_Um mês e uma semana_**, **já fazia todo esse tempo que eu estava na França, passou realmente rápido.

Minha adaptação no país no começo não foi nem um pouco fácil. Primeiro porque eu não sabia falar francês e eram poucas as pessoas que falavam inglês. Segundo que por mais que Paris seja linda ela não é Nova York. Eu sentia falta dos meus amigos, dos meus irmãos, pais e _dela_ também, por mais que eu tenha prometido para mim naquele dia que saí da sua casa que eu não me daria o luxo de ficar pensando nela eu não consegui, eu passei as primeiras semanas pensando nela e a desejando, entretanto eu havia entendido que era o nosso fim.

_ Jay. Sophie a menina que eu ficava me chamou.

_ Oi Soph. Respondi saindo dos meus pensamentos.

_ Em que mundo você anda? Já faz trinta minutos que você está parado ai na beira dessa cama com o olhar vago, está pensando em algo ou _alguém?_ Ela perguntou dando ênfase no alguém.

_ Não. Eu respondi sorrindo sem graça. _ Só parei para pensar. Eu disse tentando disfarçar.

_ Por acaso é na _Nessie_ que você está pensando? Ela perguntou sorrindo meio sem graça me deixando espantado.

_ Como você saber que eu conheço alguém com esse nome? Eu perguntei assustado, não me lembrava de ter falado da Nessie para a Soph.

_ Você chama por ela há três noites enquanto dorme. Ela disse meio triste. _ Eu não queria falar nada, mas você fica ai com essa cara e eu não consegui me segurar. Você pensa nessa menina quando dorme o que significa que você está apaixonado. Ela disse baixando os olhos e me senti culpado por aquilo.

_ Desculpe Soph. Nessie é uma ex-namorada minha que terminamos por motivos banais, mas não estou mais apaixonado por ela. Eu falei tentando convencer mais a mim do que a ela, mas acho que não adiantou muito, pois ela começou a se vestir para ir embora.

_ Soph. Eu tentei segurá-la. _ Poxa eu pedi pizza. Eu disse que você teria que ter paciência comigo, e você disse que teria. Agora está fazendo isso? Eu falei e ela parou, respirou fundo e parou de se vestir.

_ Você tem razão. Ela disse depositando um selinho em meus lábios. _ Eu prometi ter paciência, mas você terá que me prometer que vai se entregar ao nosso relacionamento. Ela disse me abraçando.

_ Eu prometo. Eu disse tentando ser sincero. Fomos interrompidos pelo interfone.

_ Deve ser a pizza. Ela disse indo abrir a porta quanto eu pegava o dinheiro. Peguei o mesmo ainda demorei um pouco no quarto pensando e segui para a sala. Parei com os olhos arregalados na pessoa que estava na port. Nessie estava parada mais linda do que nunca encarando a Sophie que não tinha uma expressão muito boa com aparição da Nessie.

_ Jacob Black está? Ouvi-la chamar o meu nome depois desse tempo soou como música aos meus ouvidos.

_ Nessie! Eu por fim conseguir falar, ela desviou o olhar em minha direção e aqueles olhos que eu tanto amava brilharam.

Notas Finais:

_[1]Félicitations, vous avez été accepté :Parabéns você foi aceito._


	17. Change Part III

Pov Nessie:

" Senhoras e senhores sejam bem vindos ao aeroporto _Charles de Gaulle_em Paris, a temperatura do ar é 10º, esperamos que tenham uma boa estadia no local, a_Air France_agradece."

Eu estava mais apreensiva do que qualquer coisa, peguei a minha mala na esteira e fui pegar um táxi. Disse o endereço para o motorista e o mesmo dirigiu até o local. Paris era linda, muito iluminada e me lembrava um pouco New York, estava a noite o que dava um ar diferente a capital da França.

Cheguei ao endereço que o Alec havia me informado, o prédio era simples, mas era bonito. Paguei a corrida e fui até a entrada, não tinha porteiro, só interfones. Apertei o número e o portão foi aberto, subi até o terceiro andar e parei em frente a porta do apartamento que já estava aberto. Uma loira alta, de cabelos longos estava parada encostada na soleira da mesma, pensei que tinha errado de apartamento, olhei mais uma vez para o papel e para o número na porta. Era o mesmo, ela me olhou de cima a baixo.

_ Posso ajudar? Ela perguntou com um sotaque francês carregado.

_ Jacob Black está? Perguntei para a moça, mas ela não precisou responder o Jake apareceu atrás dela. Jake estava lindo como sempre, trajando somente uma bermuda deixando aquele corpo lindo a mostrar, ele arregalou um pouco os olhos quando me viu.

_ Nessie? Ele disse espantado _ Aconteceu alguma coisa? Ele emendou a pergunta vindo para a porta.

_ Eu deveria ter avisado, desculpe. Eu disse pegando a minha mala.

_ Aonde você vai? Ele perguntou. A loira o encarava com uma expressão nada feliz.

_ Jay, quem é ela? Ela perguntou.

_ Agora não Sophie. Ele disse levantando a mão na direção da loira_ Nessie. Ele começou a falar e eu dei dois passos para trás.

_ Desculpe mesmo Jake, eu deveria ter avisado que estava vindo. É que foi tudo muito repentino, não tive tempo, entretanto você pode ficar calmo, não vim aqui para estragar a sua felicidade. Eu disse seguindo para o elevador.

_ Espera ai. Ele disse me segurando pelo o braço. _ Você não veio de NY para chegar aqui e não falar nada me diz o que você veio fazer aqui. Ele disse sorrindo um sorriso tímido.

_ Vim falar sobre uma coisa que não tem mais importância, você já seguiu a sua vida e eu não vou estragá-la. Eu disse apertando o botão do elevador.

_ Para onde você está indo? Ele perguntou passando as mãos pelo cabelo.

_ Vou voltar para NY.

_ Passa pelo o menos a noite aqui. Ele disse sincero. _ Não precisa sair assim.

_ Acho melhor não, a sua. Não terminei, pois ele não deixou.

_ Sophie é gente boa, ela não vai ligar, vem. Ele disse pegando a mala e levando para dentro do apartamento, como eu não estava a fim de passar uma noite em um aeroporto resolvi aceitar o convite, e o segui para o interior do apartamento. Mesmo sobre os olhares nada amigáveis de Sophie.

_ É só por hoje Jake, amanhã pela manhã eu vou embora. Eu disse olhando para ele.

_ Fique o tempo que você precisar. Ele disse sorrindo e depositando a pequena bolsa que eu havia trago. _ Vou arrumar um colchão para você dormir lá no quarto com a Soph, e eu durmo no sofá.

_ Que isso Jake não precisa, eu durmo no sofá mesmo, só me trás um lençol. Eu disse rindo sem graça.

_ Você tem certeza disso? Ele perguntou.

_ Se ela está falando que tem é porque tem _Jay_. Ela disse cruzando os braços sobre o peito dando uma olhada feia para o Jake. Ele só a encarou e saiu para buscar o lençol.

_ Desculpe está atrapalhando. Eu disse meio sem graça, ela me olhou de cima a baixo, soltou um sorriso maldoso e saiu da sala sem dirigir uma palavra. Escutei vozes altas vindo do quarto e constatei que eles estavam brigando. Depois de alguns minutos o Jake trouxe o lençol e eu me acomodei no sofá. A pizza que eles haviam pedido chegou e como eu não estava com fome e também evitando comida daquele tipo eu não aceite. Depois que eles comeram a pizza eles resolveram deitar, Jake até tentou ficar um tempo conversando comigo, porem os olhares que a tal Sophie proferia em sua direção não eram nada amigáveis.

Pov Jake:

Ter a Renesmee na sala do meu apartamento depois desse tempo todo não era nem um pouco legal, por mais que eu tentasse não conseguia pegar no sono. Olhei para o lado e a Soph estava deitada de bruços, provavelmente ainda com raiva de mim por ter deixado a Nessie dormi no meu apartamento. Olhei direito e constatei que ela ainda estava dormindo. Saí da cama tentando não fazer barulho, fui à ponta dos pés até a sala e a Nessie não estava no sofá. Achei estranho e fui procurar não que o apartamento fosse enorme, mas no escuro dava para se perder não conhecendo direito, ouvi um barulho vindo do banheiro e segui ainda na ponta do pé para ver o que a Nessie estava fazendo. A porta estava meio aberta e empurrei um pouco a mesma, a Nessie estava sentada no sanitário com a cara meio branca e com um papel na mão limpando a boca.

_ O que aconteceu? Eu perguntei me aproximando dela, ela pareceu se assustar comigo e ficou ainda mais branca. _ Você está passando mal? Eu perguntei me aproximando dela, ela levantou a mão na minha direção.

_ Para, não chega perto eu estou um lixo. Ela disse rindo sem graça. _ Você poderia pegar um pouco de água para mim, por favor? Ela pediu e eu saí para buscar o mesmo. _ Aqui. Eu lhe entreguei copo na sua mão, ela tomou toda a água e passou por mim indo para o sofá perto das suas coisas. _ O que aconteceu Nessie? Eu perguntei preocupado.

_ A comida que eu comi no avião deve ter me feito mal. Ela disse sem graça pegando algo de dentro da bolsa e tomando logo em seguida.

_ Você está tomando algum tipo de remédio? Você está doente algo do tipo? Por isso você veio aqui? Eu perguntei e ela não respondeu simplesmente foi para a cozinha levar o copo enquanto eu fazia todas as aquelas perguntas. _ Conversa comigo. Eu falei com os dentes cerrados a segurando pelos os braços, ficamos nos encarando por alguns minutos. Eu comecei a me aproximar dela com a minha respiração ofegante, eu estava pronto para sentir aqueles lábios de novo quando me assustei com a Soph me chamando da sala.

_ Jay. Ela gritou e a Nessie se soltou dos meus braços.

_ Oi Soph. Eu disse saindo da cozinha logo atrás da Nessie.

_ O que vocês estavam fazendo? Ela perguntou com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

_ Eu não estava me sentindo bem. Nessie começou a se justificar. _ E o Jake me ajudou. Ela disse indo sentar ao sofá. A blusa que ela usava marcou um pouco as curvas de seu corpo e eu constatei que ela estava um pouco _fofinha_, isso não é típico dela já que vivia lutando e malhando.

_ Vamos dormir _Jake_? Soph me chamou, fazendo deboche do Jake. A seguir para o quarto, mas antes de entrar no mesmo eu dei uma última olhada na Nessie, eu não sei, mas aquela visita, tudo aquilo estava muito estranho.

Acordei pela manhã e a Soph não estava na cama, eu teria que sair para trabalhar, porem tinha que conversar melhor com a Nessie. Me levantei e sentei na cama.

_ Sua amiga já foi. Soph apareceu no quarto me entregando um papel.

"_Jake obrigada por ter me deixar passar a noite, mais uma vez desculpa, Beijos Cullen"._

_ Ela nem se quer agradeceu por eu não ter surtado com a presença dela. Soph começou a falar. _ Garota estranha, nem sei o que você viu nela, sem contar que as fofinhas não fazem o seu gênero. Ela continuava falando e aquilo estava me enchendo já. _ E a forma que ela te olha então? Pensou...

_ CHEGA! Eu gritei amassando o papel e indo para o banheiro. Entrei para tomar banho e uma maldita lágrima solitária me traiu descendo pela a minha face.

Pov Nessie:

Depois de mais oito horas de viagem o avião aterrissou de novo em NY, fui para França para resolver a minha situação com o Jake e voltei pior do que eu já estava. Nem quis incomodar ninguém na minha casa então resolvi ir sem avisar.

_ Cheguei mãe. Eu disse depositando a mochila no chão, ela pareceu surpresa em me vê.

_ Quando você disse que seria rápido eu pensei que você estava brincando. Ela disse séria.

_ Eu disse que ia contar para ele, mas não ia ficar com ele. Eu disse sentando na cadeira.

_ E contou? Ela perguntou vindo se juntar a mim.

_ Não. Eu disse balançando a cabeça. _ Ele está namorando e aparenta está muito feliz, não ia estragar a felicidade dele.

_ O filho é dele também Renesmee. Ela disse brava.

_ Eu sei mãe, só que no momento o Jake não é a solução ele seria só mais um problema. Ia querer largar o estágio e tudo mais e isso é importante para ele nesse momento, quem sabe daqui um tempo eu não conto.

_ Renesmee, você não tem tempo, daqui a pouco a sua barriga vai aparecer mais, você está com cinco semanas de gravidez, seu pai já anda lhe achando gordinha demais, disse que não entende porque você parou de malhar e lutar já que você adorava, ele vai acabar sabendo e vai ficar pior. Você tem que contar para o Jacob.

_ Eu não vou contar mãe, eu vou arcar com as consequências sozinha.

_ E quando você pretende contar para o seu pai? Ele está chegando de viagem hoje e vai lhe achar um pouco mais gordinha, já que você não para de comer e ai.

_ Mãe. Eu a interrompi. _ Eu vou contar está bem. Eu disse pegando a minha bolsa e indo para o meu quarto.

[...]

_ Oi filha. Meu pai me cumprimentou beijando o topo da minha cabeça.

_ Oi pai, como foi à viagem? Perguntei um pouco desanimada.

_ Manobra [1]nunca é bom né filha. Ele disse me analisando. _ Nessie. Ele me chamou.

_ Oi pai.

_ Filha, você anda tão estranha ultimamente, está desanimada, sem contar que eu estou lhe achando um pouco gordinha, você não vai mais a academia e anda comendo coisas as quais você não gosta, está acontecendo alguma coisa? Ele perguntou desconfiado. Respirei fundo e uma maldita lágrima caiu dos meus olhos, meu pai reparou e ficou assustado. _ O que foi minha filha? Você está chorando por que?

_ Pai, me perdoa, por favor, sei que sou uma burra que lhe decepcionei, mas eu não pude fazer nada, eu errei mesmo, pai eu estou me sentindo um lixo. Eu disse passando as mãos pelo rosto para secar as lágrimas.

_ O que foi que aconteceu Renesmee. Meu pai me abraçou. _ Minha filha você está me assustando. Ele disse depositando um beijo no topo da minha cabeça.

_ Pai, eu estou grávida. Eu disse e sentir o seu corpo ficar duro sobre o meu, ele ficou em silencio e não se mexia sobre o meu corpo. _ Pai. Eu falei olhando em seus olhos e me arrependi de fazer isso, seu olhar era de desprezo, de magoa e desapontamento. Ele se afastou de mim com os olhos frios e disse seco.

_ Saí da minha casa _agora!_


	18. Change Part Final

Pov Nessie:

Eu só fazia chorar enquanto o meu pai quebrava todas as coisas do meu quarto e jogava as minhas roupas nas bolsas.

Minha mãe desesperada tentava sem sucesso fazê-lo parar, só que não conseguia, ele estava transtornado, nunca havia visto o meu pai daquele jeito.

_ O que foi que eu fiz para merecer isso hein? Ele perguntou ainda com as lágrimas caindo de seus olhos. _ Eu fui um péssimo pai? Faltou-lhe alguma coisa nesses 20 anos de existência? Hein? Responda-me, porque sinceramente eu não vejo motivos para você está me destruindo desse jeito. Eu lhe dei tudo que eu pude dá, se eu não dei mais foi porque as condições às vezes não ajudavam, eu lhe dei amor, carinho, LIBERDADE. Ele gritou essa última palavra. _ Posso ter sido super protetor às vezes, mas que pai não é? E por que Renesmee, por que você destruiu não só a sua vida como a minha também? Ele perguntou parando de colocar as roupas na bolsa, eu fique lhe encarando tentando conter as minhas lágrimas que insistiam a cair. _ RESPONDE! Ele gritou vindo à minha direção e o Alec se meteu na minha frente.

_ Acalma-se pai, antes que o senhor faça algo do qual se arrependa depois. Ele disse sério olhando dentro dos olhos do nosso pai.

_ Pega as suas coisas daqui, e saí agora. Ele voltou a falar.

_ Edward, ela vai para aonde? Minha mãe perguntou desesperada. _ Ela é a nossa filha Ed.

_ Eu não tenho mais filha, e não me importo nem um pouco para onde ela vai. Ela que fale com o pai do filho dela. Ele disse virando as costas e saindo do meu quarto destruído.

_ Filha. Minha mãe veio em minha direção me abraçar, sequei as lágrimas dos meus olhos e me afastei dela.

_ Vou ligar para Claire e saber se posso ficar uns dias lá até conseguir um apartamento. Eu disse indo pegar as minhas bolsas.

_ Filha sabe que pode contar comigo sempre que precisar né? Vamos superar isso, ele vai mudar de ideia. Eu sorri para ela.

_ Fico feliz que a senhora ainda tenha esperança, pois eu sei que isso não vai acontecer. Ele sempre deixou bem claro que ele perdoaria tudo vindo de mim, só não perdoaria que eu destruísse a minha vida e por mais que um filho seja maravilhoso, não é o momento para um na minha vida, mas vou superar da melhor forma possível.

_ Eu levo você para a casa da Claire. Alec disse pegando as bolsas.

[...]

_ Por que você não me contou? Alec perguntou já dentro do carro enquanto íamos para a casa da Claire.

_ Eu pensei em contar para o Jake primeiro, por isso fui à França nesse final de semana, só que não deu para contar e não quero que você conte. Eu disse olhando em sua direção.

_ Minha irmã grávida. Ele falava para ele olhando para a pista. Ele deu um suspiro longo quando parou na frente da casa da Claire, virou em minha direção. _ Eu sei que sempre fomos muito loucos, mas nossa cumplicidade é grande e você sabe muito bem disso. Eu tenho vontade de te matar às vezes, mas mataria e morreria por você. O que eu quero dizer com essas palavras _afeminadas_. Ele disse rindo e eu tive que rir também. _ É que eu te amo e que estou aqui para lhe ajudar sempre que precisar afinal irmão é para isso. Ele disse me dando um abraço forte.

_ Obrigada cabeça, é muito importante saber que posso contar com você.

_ Claro que pode afinal quem irá ensinar o garotão aí a jogar Xbox, tocar guitarra e gosta do bom e puro rock que nos faz arrepiar? Porque se depender da mãe dele o gosto musical dele será uma merda. Ele disse rindo e saindo do carro para ajudar-me com as bolsas.

[...]

Uma semana havia se passado desde que eu tinha deixado à casa dos meus pais. Fui bem recebida na casa da Claire por ela e pelo os pais delas, mas como eu não queria incomodar. Então eu consegui um apartamento pequeno, que daria para viver no momento, mantive a minha rotina de trabalho e faculdade, sem a academia, somente com uma caminhada uma vez ou outra.

Meu pai não quis mais saber noticias minhas, segundo o Alec ele nem deixava a minha mãe tocar no meu nome, só que a mesma o pegava chorando às vezes e se culpando pelo o ocorrido.

_ Vamos Nessie, é só sair para dançar. Claire tentava pela milésima me convencer de sair.

_ A Claire, não estou muito afim, sem contar que não posso beber. Eu rebati.

_ Não precisa beber é só para distrair um pouco, já faz um tempo que você não sai, é só trabalho, faculdade, casa e médico.

_ Claro Claire. Tenho que tomar jeito agora, vou ser mãe se você não reparou.

_ Falando nisso, você não pretende contar mesmo para ele? Nem para ninguém da família dele? Você sabe que ele vai voltar e quando ver que você tem um filho vai exigir saber de quem é, isso se a criança não sair a cara dele né. Ela falava arqueando a sobrancelha. Ela conseguiu me deixar pensativa. _ Vamos Nessie, por favor. Ela implorou.

_ Vou ficar só um pouco. Eu me dei por vencida.

[...]

Por volta das 0h00 as meninas passaram para me pegar no meu apartamento e seguimos para uma boate, a mesma já estava começando a encher, percebi que era a mesma boate aonde eu havia vindo com o Sam. Lembrar-se do Sam me vez pensar nele e consequentemente em tudo que estava acontecendo na minha vida.

As meninas pediram algumas bebidas eu peguei uma água e seguimos para a pista de dança, alguns caras tentaram me tirar para dançar, mas eu não estava muito afim.

_ Claire, eu vou ao banheiro. Eu disse a Claire me afastando dela. Passei por vários caras que me olhavam e soltavam risinhos e piadinhas, um tentou agarrar e quando eu já estava preste a dá um soco bem dado no meu da cara dele, braços agarraram a minha cintura.

_ Com licença cara, você pode soltar a minha namorada. Uma voz grossa que eu conhecia falou um pouco alto para que fosse ouvido por cima da musica, o cara me soltou levantando as mãos no ar em sinal de desculpa e saiu. Virei para olhar quem era o _salvador_ e dei de cara com o Sam. Fiquei meio sem graça.

_ Obrigada. Eu disse sorrindo.

_ Que isso. Ele disse soltando a minha cintura. _ Sozinha aqui? Ele perguntou olhando em volta. Maneei a cabeça em resposta, não sabia se ele sabia do meu termino com o Jake. Parecendo perceber a pergunta que se passava na minha cabeça ele respondeu.

_ Fiquei sabendo de você e do Jake, sinto muito. Ele disse sincero. Respondi com um sorriso tímido. _ Água? Ele perguntou apontando para a garrafa na minha mão.

_ Não estou podendo beber. Eu respondi.

_ Algum problema? Ele perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha.

_ Muitos. Eu respondi e ele sorriu.

_ Quer conversar sobre isso? Ele perguntou. "_Falando nisso, você não pretende contar mesmo para ele? Nem para ninguém da família dele?"_ O que a Claire perguntou veio em minha mente naquela hora, me aproximei um pouco mais do Sam para que eu fosse ouvida por ele.

_ Eu estou grávida. Eu disse e me afastei um pouco para ver a sua reação. O sorriso que ele estava nos lábios sumiu e os seus olhos caíram sobre o meu ventre.

_ De quem é? Ele por fim conseguiu perguntar. Aproximei-me mais um pouco dele.

_ Jacob. Eu respondi.

[...]

Depois da revelação o Sam praticamente me arrastou da boate, disse que não deveria está ali e blá blá. Claro que isso só aconteceu quando ele recuperou-se do susto das noticias.

_ O que você vai fazer? Ele perguntou ao parar o carro em frente ao meu apartamento.

_ Vou fazer o que eu faço de melhor Sam. Vou viver, como eu disse meu pai me colocou para fora de casa, e eu tenho que continuar com a minha vida. Tenho um sonho e vou realiza-lo, meu filho vai me limitar a algumas coisas, mas não vai me impedir. Eu tenho o apoio da minha mãe e do meu irmão e isso já me basta.

_ E o meu também. Ele disse sério. _ Eu estou aqui para ajuda-la, claro que acho que você deveria contar ao Jake tudo o que está acontecendo, mas vou apoiar a sua decisão. Ele disse sorrindo.

[...]

Os outro dias que passaram foram iguais ao outros, com a diferença que agora o Sam e o Josh passaram a me visitar e paparicar. O Sam não aguentou e contou para o Josh que resolveu ajudar também. As coisas estavam parecendo se encaixar uma na outra, por mais que o meu pai e o Jake fizessem falta eu estava me sentindo feliz.

_ Sabe eu estava pensando. Sam começou a falar enquanto almoçávamos.

_ Pensando em que Sam? Eu perguntei.

_ Você não pode continuar aqui nesse apartamento, pagar aluguel e sustentar uma criança não é fácil, requer tanto tempo quanto dinheiro e assim que o meu sobrinho nascer você precisará de ajuda.

_ Aonde você quer chegar com isso Sam? Eu perguntei já vendo que aquilo estava muito estranho.

_ Eu quero lhe ajudar. Ele disse me olhando.

_ Você já está me ajudando e muito, acredite. Eu disse rindo.

_ Não o quanto eu queria. Ele disse baixando os olhos para comida.

_ Como assim? Eu perguntei curiosa.

_ Você quer casar comigo?


End file.
